Mi nueva vida
by Hibarin-chan
Summary: (T/N) pensó que su mundo era aburrido y ahora es trasladada a otro ¿que le espera en este ? mal resumen lo se
1. un mundo nuevo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA** **NO ME GUSTO MUCHO HACER EL OTRO HIBARI X LECTORA ASÍ QUE HAGO ESTO LO UNICO QUE LLEVARA SERA (T/N)=TU NOMBRE**

* * *

 **EN UNA HABITACIÓN SE ENCONTRABA UNA JOVEN DE 16 AÑOS DE CABELLOS NEGROS Y LARGOS HASTA LA RODILLA CON UN PEQUEÑO FLECO TAPANDO UN OJO VESTÍA UNA PIJAMA CORTA DE SHORT Y CAMISA COLOR ESMERALDA**

 **-** ah que aburrida estoy - dijo la joven girando de un lado a otro - este mundo es muuuy aburrido quisiera vivir en otro mundo

- **entonces que tal si cumplo tu sueño** **-** dijo de repente una voz omnipotente

\- quien eres ? - pregunto la joven algo asustada

 **entonces el suelo empezó a desaparecer dejando a la joven caer en una basta obscuridad**

 **minutos después...**

 **-** are donde me encuentro ? - decía la joven

\- esta es una conexión entre varios mundo - dijo un joven

\- co..conexión entre mu..mundos - dijo la joven asustada pues el joven había aparecido derepente

 **el joven tenia cabellos rubios ceniza y ojos rojos**

\- exactamente , por cierto cual es tu nombre ?

\- mi nombre es...Are no puedo recordarlo

\- ya veo temo que debe ser un efecto secundario por...traer a un humano a este lugar

 **la joven se quedo en shock a oír eso ... si aquella persona la llamaba humano quiere decir que el no lo era ?**

-bueno - dijo el joven con cara infantil - te pondré un nombre te llamaras...Hikari (T/N) si ese sera tu nombre

-Hikari...(T/N) ? - dijo la joven sin entender

\- si ahora a lo que te traje..vez eso que esta ahí ? - dijo el joven quien apuntaba a un especie de luz - tómala

 **(T/N) asintió y camino hacia la pequeña luz**

\- que es esto ? - pregunto (T/N)

 **-** solo tómala - dijo el joven con cara divertida

\- bien

 **cuando (T/N) tomo la luz esta se convirtió en una puerta**

 **-** que..es..esto ?

\- es el mundo al que iras

\- mundo al que iré ?

\- exacto ... bueno es hora de irme

\- ESPERA - grito (T/N) - cual es tu nombre ?

\- mi nombre es shiroe - dijo el joven - y el mundo al que iras se llama namimori..ahora entra ahí

 **dicho esto el joven desapareció y (T/N) abrió la puerta y entro**

 **al pasar la puerta se encontró en una habitación color verde obscuro , una cama con sabana color blanco , un armario de mismo color y una mesa con libros, una caja de regalo y una nota sobre esta la cual** **decía :**

 _la escuela a la que iras se llama midori es una escuela para señoritas_

 _dentro del armario esta el uniforme y ropa junto con zapatos_

 _empiezas clases mañana debajo de esta mesa esta tu maleta_

 _la dirección de la escuela es xxxxxxxxxxxxxx y entras a las 8:00_

 _atte_

 _shiroe_

 **-** _bien entonces que hay en lo otro_ \- pensastecuando abriste la caja te encontraste con un anillo plateado con una piedra negra y dos pequeñas cajas negras con el símbolo de una pluma y pequeños adornos en dorado

\- bien no se que es esto pero debo ver mas ..solo espero que no sea aburrido

 **dicho esto recorriste la casa la cual contenía una cocina color chocolate con todo lo necesario , un living color oliva con muchas consolas de videojuegos y un baño color blanco**

 **-** bien por lo visto nada cambia no vivo con nadie así que no hay ningún problema - te dijiste a ti misma - supongo que saldré a ver el lugar

 **fuiste a la habitación y abrió el armario color blanco donde hallaste cantidad de ropa optaste por ponerte una falda negra con una camisa guinda calcetas hasta la rodilla zapatos negros y con el cabello suelto**

 **-** espero que este mundo no sea como el otro...bueno una escuela para señoritas no debe ser mala creo que debería comprar unos dulces o pasteles...espera y la llave ?

 **buscaste por toda la casa hasta que se te ocurrió buscar en la caja de regalo la cual debajo de un pañuelo estaba esta**

- _me temo que tendré que optar por otra personalidad sino llamare mucho la atención - pensaste - ya se optare por una personalidad seria y con un aura asesina así no llamare la atencion_

 _-_ bien hora de irnos

* * *

 **bien esta fue mi primer intento bueno adiós**

 **hikari : espera por que borraste ¨MIS DÍAS DE AMOR¨**

 **hibarin-chan : por que yolo**

 **hikari : QUE ?**

 **hibarin-chan : *ignorar* bien ahora si odias**


	2. El hombre del que me enamore

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **LO UNICO QUE LLEVARA SERA (T/N)=TU NOMBRE Y (D/N) = DIMINUTIVO DE NOMBRE**

* * *

 **en el capitulo anterior :**

 **- _me temo que tendré que optar por otra personalidad sino llamare mucho la atención - pensaste - ya se optare por una personalidad seria y con un aura asesina así no llamare la_** ** _atención_**

 ** _-_ bien hora de irnos**

* * *

\- _bien ya he pasado por tres tiendas menos mal que había dinero debajo de ese pañuelo pero...que serán esas cajas? - pensabas - supongo que pronto lo descubriré_

 _-_ bien ahora por donde ? - te preguntaste mientras mirabas a todos lados en eso pasaron unas chicas con el uniforme de namimori - ah veo que ya están saliendo personas de la escuela

\- mira esa chica es muy linda - se escuchaba decir a un joven

\- si es cierto - decía otro como no sabias a quien se dirijan no volteaste - oye preciosa ven con nosotros

\- si ven te vas a divertir - decía uno de los jóvenes mientras sostenía muy fuerte tu muñeca

\- no tengo el por que ir con ustedes - le respondiste agresiva

\- vamos no seas tonta - decía uno de los agresores

cerraste los ojos esperando lo peor pero lo que escuchaste fue

\- oye huye - se escucho a uno mientras algo caía al piso

\- que es todo este alboroto - se escucho una tercera voz la voz de un joven serio y enojado

\- rayos esto es malo - decía el joven que te sostenía quien te soltó y salio corriendo, del miedo caíste de sen ton sin abrir los ojos

\- no escaparas herbívoro - decía la tercer voz mientras corría poco después se escucho otra caída

 **entonces abriste los ojos y viste a tus agresores tirados en el suelo e inconscientes cuando levantaste la mirada viste a un joven de cabellos y ojos obsidiana , con una expresión algo molesta y un uniforme negro con una banda que** **decía ¨comité disciplinario de namimori¨ rápidamente te levantaste y dijiste**

 **-** gracias por ayudarme

\- hmn - solo eso dijo el joven quien se fue jalando a los otros dos

\- _quien sera ese joven era muy apuesto -_ pensaste con un leve rubor- _espero volver a verlo_

 **el camino de regreso fue tranquilo pero no dejabas de pensar en el joven que te salvo**

 **en casa ...**

 **-** vaya que día - dijiste mientras te acostabas en el sillón de la sala

\- parece que te divertiste - te dijo una voz conocida

\- SHIROE-SAMA - gritaste inmediatamente

\- hai feliz de verme ? - te decía shiroe con cara burlona - por cierto no me digas ¨sama¨

\- le estoy agradecida por mandarme a este mundo es muy divertido - le respondiste - y le tengo respeto por eso el ¨sama¨

\- entonces en vez de eso dime onii-chan

\- o..onii-chan ?

\- si puesto que me registre en otra escuela como ¨Hikari shiroe¨ y aparte viviré contigo

\- pero si no había otra habitación cuando vi la casa - dijiste sorprendida

\- pues vuelve a ver - te dijo alegre

al ver de nuevo la casa encontraste otra habitación igual pero esta color café

\- es..esto no estaba a..aquí

\- siii yo lo acabo de poner

 **5 minutos después en la sala**

\- shiroe-sama - dijiste tratando de llamar su atención - que son las cajas que venían en el regalo ?

\- dije que me llamaras onii-chan - respondió con un pequeño mohin - y son un secreto que debes descubrir..a por cierto toma es para el anillo

cuando acercaste las manos te dio una cadena sin ningún dije ni piedra

\- no debes perderle entendido ? - dijo sonriente

\- hai shiroe-sama - en eso te envió una mirada asesina - o..onii-chan

\- bien como tu me llamaras onii-chan yo te llamare (D/N)-chan

\- (D..D/N)-cha..chan ? - dijiste sorprendida y algo avergonzada

\- si por cierto - dijo shiroe con cara seria - solo yo te puedo matar si recibes una bala o te quemas grave solo yo te puedo curar entendido

\- si

\- bien hora de dormir mañana tenemos escuela - dijo con su personalidad de siempre - buenas noches (D/N)-chan

\- buenas noches o..onii-chan

* * *

 **bien hasta aquí por hoy y gracias por su apoyo hacia este fic a :**

sheblunar

Akane-Saeki


	3. Nueva personalidad y Nueva amiga

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **LO UNICO QUE LLEVARA SERA (T/N)=TU NOMBRE Y (D/N) = DIMINUTIVO DE NOMBRE**

* * *

 **\- bien hora de dormir mañana tenemos escuela - dijo con su personalidad de siempre - buenas noches (D/N)-chan**

 **\- buenas noches o..onii-chan**

* * *

 **Al día siguiente... 7:00 am**

 **-** (D/N)-chan es hora de despertar

\- NO - le dijiste medio dormida - déjeme dormir por favor

\- si no te levantas... no te daré hamburguesa

 **rápidamente** **te levantaste**

 **-** buenos días shiroe sama - dijiste con una reverencia

\- te dije que me llamaras onii-chan - te dijo shiroe mientras jalaba tus mejillas con un aura asesina

\- emntemdido omnii-cham

\- bien entonces a comer - te dijo alegre mientras soltaba tus mejillas - entras en una hora a la escuela

 **te bañaste y cambiaste a el uniforme de la escuela midori que era muy bonito**

 **en el comedor...**

 **-** bien ya elegiste tu personalidad para la escuela - inicio shiroe

\- de..de que habla shiroe..onii-chan - dijiste algo avergonzada pues ¿como el iba a saber de eso ?

\- ayer lo supe

\- pe..pero como ?

\- puedo leer tu mente ya que fui yo el que te trajo a este mundo - dijo con una sonrisa infantil

\- entonces le diré - dijiste resignada - tomare una personalidad seria y como es escuela para señoritas pensé que también algo educada

\- puff - shiroe intento aguantar la risa pero no pudo - jajajaja ya me imagino algo así jajajaja

\- por favor no se ria onii-sama - le dijiste sin pensar por lo que lo dejaste sorprendido

\- o..onii-sama - te dijo con una cara contenta - al fin me llamaste así aunque no fuera onii-chan ya es algo

solo pudiste dar un suspiro largo

\- mejor dígame shiroe-sama ¿ a que escuela ira ? - le dijiste con un leve rubor que intentaba pasar desapercibido

\- es por ese chico verdad ? - te respondió con cara seria - ah iré a la escuela namimori junto con el

\- yo..yo no estaba pensando en eso - le dijiste como un tomate - solo quería saber sobre su escuela

\- entiendo - dijo volviendo a su personalidad de siempre - bueno mi clase es la 3 ¨B¨ y la tuya también así que no lo olvides

\- entendido

 **7:30**

\- bien es hora de irnos - dijo shiroe

\- hai

\- espera y tu anillo ?

\- a casi lo olvido - dijiste sorprendida corriste hacia tu habitación tomaste el anillo con la cadena ,te lo pusiste y bajaste metiendo también las cajas en tu mochila - bien todo listo

\- bueno entonces vamos - te dijo saliendo de la casa - bien tu iras por la izquierda y yo por la derecha

 **se despidieron y cada quien fue de su lado**

 **en midori..**

 **-** _bien clase 3¨B¨ 3¨B¨_ \- pensabas mientras la buscabas manteniendo te seria - _a es esta_

 **las clases fueron normales la maestra te presento en clase y todo .. y llego el receso y fuiste a la azotea**

\- bien entonces... - pero cuando abriste tu almuerzo sonó la puerta que conectaba a la azotea

\- aji lo siento haru no sabia que había alguien aquí desu - dijo la joven que se hacia llamar haru 

**-** esta bien no hay problema

\- etto - te dijo al avergonzada - haru puede comer contigo es que hoy no vinieron mis amigas desu

\- si esta bien - le dijiste con una sonrisa - vamos toma asiento

\- hai arigato - te dijo muy feliz - por cierto me llamo miura haru desu

\- yo me llamo hikari (T/N)

\- es un nombre muy bonito

\- gracias el tuyo también lo es

\- por cierto desu jamas te había visto en la escuela

\- me acaban de transferir aquí apenas hoy

\- aji bueno pues entonces te doy la bienvenida a midori desu

\- arigato haru-san

\- are que bonito anillo ¿ donde lo compraste ? desu

\- este me lo dio mi hermano

\- se parece al de tsuna-san

\- he quien es tsuna ?

\- el chico que le gusta a haru desu

\- entiendo te ha de gustar mucho

\- hai desu

 **el resto del receso fue tan solo hablar con haru...a la hora de la salida te hallaste a haru quien te dijo que si querías conocer al resto de sus amigos tu lo negaste puesto que shiroe-sama no te habia dado permiso y te despediste de haru para luego ir a tu casa**

* * *

bien eso fue todo hasta el proximo

ciao ciao


	4. Nuevos amigos y algo más

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **LO UNICO QUE LLEVARA SERA (T/N)=TU NOMBRE Y (D/N) = DIMINUTIVO DE NOMBRE**

* * *

 **en el capitulo anterior ...**

 **el resto del receso fue tan solo hablar con haru...a la hora de la salida te hallaste a haru quien te dijo que si querías conocer al resto de sus amigos tu lo negaste puesto que shiroe-sama no te había dado permiso y te despediste de haru para luego ir a tu casa**

* * *

 **a pasado un mes desde que llegaste a este nuevo mundo y de obtuviste a tu nueva amiga miura haru... al ver tu empeño y seriedad (solo cuando no esta haru) la directora te nombro ¨presidenta del comité de disciplina¨** **había** **veces que mostrabas un aura asesina por lo que las estudiantes te llamaron ¨el ángel caído de midori¨ normalmente las estudiantes se auto nombran ¨ángeles¨ y a las delincuentes ¨ángeles negros¨ a ti te dieron ese titulo por que algunas personas vieron como te comportabas con haru tu nuevo uniforme era de marinera color negro la falda llegaba a medio muslo y llevas calcetas arriba de la rodilla**

 **escuela hora de la salida 3:00 pm**

\- aji (T/N)-chan todavía no te vas ?- te pregunto haru quien había pasado por casualidad por tu oficina

\- estaba por irme ya termine el trabajo - le dijiste con una leve sonrisa

\- etto (T/N)-chan

\- que pasa haru ?

\- hoy bienes con haru y sus amigos desu ?

\- lo siento haru , tengo que esperar a mi hermano

\- entendido desu - te dijo resignada

\- la próxima vez sera aparte debo ir al supermercado para comprar la cena - le dijiste acariciando su cabeza

\- hai desu

 **shiroe-sama te había dicho que no había problema pero no querías causar una mala impresión**

 **en la casa...**

 **-** ya llegue onii-sama - dijiste al llegar puesto que te habías acostumbrado a llamarlo así

\- (D/N)-chan~ que bien que llegaste - te dijo shiroe saliendo de su habitación

\- traje las cosas para la cena - le dijiste mostrando la bolsa - hoy habrá curry

\- enserio ? - pregunto con una cara infantil

\- hai

\- yatta... a por cierto ven te voy a presentar a mis amigos

\- pero onii-sama no quiero causar mala impresión

\- no hay ningún problema vamos

\- entendido - dijiste soltando un pequeño suspiro dejaste la bolsa con las cosas y tu mochila en la mesa y fuiste a la habitación de shiroe

 **en su habitación ...**

\- bien chicos ella es mi hermana - dijo shiroe mientras abría la puerta

cuando la abrió viste a varios chicos entre ellos tres chicas y una de ellas era...

\- HARU ? - gritaste de la impresión

\- aji (T/N)-chan ? - te pregunto igual de sorprendida

\- qu..que haces aquí ?

\- haru vino con sus amigos desu

\- no me digas que... ONII-SAMA ?

\- hai yo le dije que era tu hermano

\- tenias que ser tu - le dijiste soltando un suspiro

\- bueno basta de eso - te dijo ignorándote - te los voy a presentar

\- bien

\- el es sawada tsunayoshi - dijo apuntando a el joven de cabellos castaños y ojos avellana

\- es un gusto me puedes llamar tsuna - te dijo con cara inocente

\- el es yamamoto takeshi - esta vez apunto al joven de cabellos obsidiana , ojos negros y piel algo bronceada

\- yo - dijo el joven con una sonrisa

\- el es gokudera hayato - dijo apuntando al joven de cabellos plata y ojos esmeralda

\- tch - solo dijo el joven evitando verte el cual tenia muy mal carácter

\- sasagawa ryohei - dijo apuntando a otro joven de cabellos color plata y ojos color cafe

\- EXTREMO - grito a los cuatro vientos cuando lo llamaron

\- es un gusto conocerlos - le dijiste a los chicos

\- ahora las chicas .. dokuro chrome - dijo apuntando a la joven de cabellos azules y un ojo de igual color con un parche en el otro

\- es un placer - dijo algo apenada

\- sasagawa kyoko - esta vez era la joven de cabellos y ojos miel

\- mucho gusto

\- y claro a quien ya conoces miura haru

\- hai desu

\- es gusto conocerlas a ustedes dos - dijiste con una sonrisa - espero y seamos buenas amigas

\- hai/ha..hai - dijeron ambas

\- bien son todos - dijo shiroe

\- espera falte yo - dijo una voz algo infantil pero a la vez peligrosa

\- ah es cierto go..gomene - dijo shiroe algo asustado y a la vez nervioso - el es reborn

cuando viste hacia donde provenía la voz viste a un bebé con un traje parado en la ventana

\- ciaossu - te dijo con una sonrisa burlona

\- es un placer reborn-chan

\- por cierto shiroe..piensas dejar a tu hermana parada ? - dijo reborn

\- n..no - enseguida se sentó y te hizo un lado para que te sentaras y luego cerro la puerta

\- por cierto (T/N)

\- que pasa ? - le preguntaste a reborn

\- me prestas tu anillo ? - te dijo con cara tierna

\- por supuesto - le dijiste mientras te quitabas el anillo y se lo dabas rápidamente el empezó a inspeccionarlo

\- este anillo se parece al de.. tsuna dame tu anillo

\- ha..hai - dijo tsuna con algo de nervios

\- lo supuse - dijo reborn mientras te veía - donde lo conseguiste ?

\- onii-sama me lo dio - le dijiste algo confundida

\- shiroe donde lo conseguiste ? - le dijo con una mirada asesina

\- estaba en el ático junto con esto - dijo shiroe mientras del pantalón del uniforme sacaba otro igual pero color blanco

\- esto es peligroso - dijo reborn

\- por que ? - preguntaste

\- primero les tengo que contar algo...

\- espera reborn no se los digas - dijo tsuna asustado

\- calla dame-tsuna

\- que es reborn-chan

\- primero nosotros somos la mafia

* * *

 **bien eso es todo por hoy chao chao**


	5. Mafia y LLamas

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **LO UNICO QUE LLEVARA SERA (T/N)=TU NOMBRE Y (D/N) = DIMINUTIVO DE NOMBRE**

* * *

 **En el capitulo anterior...**

 **\- espera reborn no se los digas - dijo tsuna asustado**

 **\- calla dame-tsuna**

 **\- que es reborn-chan**

 **\- primero nosotros somos la mafia**

* * *

\- jajaja - no pudiste aguantar la risa puesto que pensaste que era un juego

\- urusai dame-(T/N) - te dijo reborn apuntándote con una pistola - esto no es un juego

\- e..enton..ces es verdad ?

\- si, es verdad (T/N)-chan - dijo tsuna con cara de culpable

 **entonces reborn te contó todo sobre vongola, las peleas por los anillos, byakuran, millefiore y el futuro al principio no le creías hasta que...recordaste que el tipo que estaba sentado a tu lado te había traído de otra** **dimensión**

 **-** entonces dices que tsuna y los demás son de la mafia mas poderosa y tsuna es su jefe ?

\- exacto - dijo reborn - parece que entiendes rápido

\- entonces que tienen que ver los anillos con nosotros - dijo shiroe con seriedad

\- mucho - dijo reborn - primero estos anillos son de la familia kurobane y shirobane

\- kurobane y..shirobane- dijiste con miedo

\- exacto - dijo reborn acomodándose su sombrero - estas familias tenían anillos y llamas de la ultima voluntad únicas

\- llamas únicas ?

\- si...eran las llamas de la luz y la obscuridad

\- entonces nosotros que tenemos que ver...me..mejor deberíamos regresar los anillos - dijiste con miedo

\- temo que no se puede

\- por que no ?

\- esas familias ya no existen

 **al oír eso quedaste en shock sino podían dar los anillos que pasara con ustedes ?**

 **-** ahora ustedes serán los nuevos guardianes - dijo reborn

 **-** nosotros ?

\- si

\- ME NIEGO - grito shiroe enojado - que pasaría si hirieran a (D/N) ?

\- entonces que planeas hacer shiroe ? - interrogo reborn

\- no..no lo se - dijo resignándose

\- entonces esta decidido ustedes ahora son parte de vongola - dijo reborn con una pequeña sonrisa

\- entendido - respondiste aun sin entender

\- bien ahora debemos irnos - dijo reborn acercándose a la puerta

\- espera - le dijiste a reborn quien ya estaba saliendo de la habitación

\- que pasa ?

\- no quieren comer aquí ? - dijiste avergonzada - voy a hacer curry

\- esta bien

\- enserio ?

\- si , ahora bajen bola de dames

 **cocina...**

 **-** (T/N)-chan no quieres que te ayudemos desu ? - dijo haru quien se asomo por la puerta de la cocina

\- esta bien haru-chan - respondiste con una sonrisa - ustedes son nuestros invitados

\- hai desu

 **30 minutos después serviste los platos y todos se sentaron alguno tuvieron que sentarse en el sillón ya que era demasiada gente**

\- esta delicioso - dijo tsuna

\- es verdad - dijo yamamoto

\- no esta mal - le siguió gokudera

\- esta delicioso al EXTREMO - grito ryohei

\- arigato - respondiste feliz

\- es cierto - dijo reborn - de seguro vas a ser una buena esposa

 **al oír esto los chicos se pusieron como tomates claro tu no te quedabas atrás**

 **-** pero antes la persona que la quiera tendrá que pasar sobre mi - dijo shiroe enojado

\- esta bien onii-sama eso no va a pasar - dijiste tratando de calmarlo

\- si claro- dijo dando un puchero - sobretodo con esa persona

\- que ?

\- entonces te gusta alguien desu ? - pregunto haru

todos ponían sus miradas sobre ti tanto que te sentías avergonzada

\- bu..bueno..etto - tartamudeabas de la vergüenza

\- si , un chico de namimori - dijo shiroe aun asiendo su puchero

\- honto ? - pregunto haru con estrellas en sus ojos

\- n..no me gusta nadie - dijiste tratando de evadir el tema

 **20 minutos después...**

 **-** bueno es hora de irnos - dijo reborn bajando de su asiento

\- gracias por la comida - dijeron todos al unisono

\- no es nada - les respondiste

en la puerta ...

\- volveremos a venir desu~ - dijo haru mientras se despedía junto con los demás

\- si vuelvan pronto - dijiste junto con shiroe

cerraste la puerta y...

\- ahora onii-sama - dijiste muy enojada

\- ahora voy a dormir - dijo shiroe con nervios al ver tu cara enojada

\- tu no escapas - dijiste tomándolo del cuello de la camisa - por que dijiste eso ?

\- n..no se a que te refieres ?

\- lo hace rato en la cena

\- ah ~ eso solo...

\- solo que ? - dijiste mientras tu aura asesina incrementaba

\- la verdad ?

\- bien - suspiraste soltando su camisa - no lo vuelva a hacer o volveré a llamarlo ¨shiroe-sama¨ entendido ?

\- ha..hai

\- y usted es bueno mintiendo

\- por que lo dices ?

\- por lo de reborn-chan..usted ya lo sabia cierto?

\- si..ya lo sabia

\- bien.. entonces voy al jardin

\- voy contigo

 **jardin...**

\- por cierto (D/N)-chan

\- hai ?

\- te dare una ayuda como premio por llamarme onii-sama

\- una ayuda ?

\- si que quieres ~

\- quiero ser mas fuerte

\- en serio ?

\- hai

desde un árbol cierto bebé estaba escondido escuchando todo

\- es una chica interesante - dijo este

* * *

 **bien eso es todo chao chao**


	6. Comite disciplinario y Festival escolar

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **LO ÚNICO QUE LLEVARA SERA (T/N)=TU NOMBRE Y (D/N) = DIMINUTIVO DE NOMBRE**

 **En el capitulo anterior...**

 **\- en serio ?**

 **\- hai**

 **desde un árbol cierto bebé estaba escondido escuchando todo**

 **\- es una chica interesante - dijo este**

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente...**

 **-** buenos días - dijo shiroe mientras se estiraba como gato llegando a la cocina

\- buenos días - respondiste con una sonrisa mientras cocinabas

\- todavía es muy temprano para levantarte (D/N)-chan

\- tengo asuntos en el comité disciplinario y aparte va a ver un festival escolar

\- un festival ? - dijo con cara infantil - puedo ir ?

\- ah ~ - dijiste con un suspiro - el festival es entre las escuelas namimori y midori así que si puedes ir

\- entendido - dijo shiroe muy feliz

\- ciaossu - se escucho detrás de ti

\- hola reborn-chan - dijiste mientras te volteabas

\- (T/N) va a ver una junta en la azotea de namimori a la hora del receso

\- como esperas que vaya si ella esta en midori ? - dijo shiroe mientras se recostaba en la mesa

\- tengo que ir a namimori por los asuntos del festival después de la tercer hora - dijiste contenta

\- bien entonces todo listo - dijo reborn acomodando su sombrero y desapareciendo

\- onii-sama diles a los demás que llevare pastel ya que la segunda hora tengo clase domestica

\- si ~ pastel

 **tercer hora namimori...**

 **-** bien - te dijiste a ti misma - tengo que ir al comité disciplinario y...

\- herbívora que haces aquí ? - te dijo una voz molesta

al girar viste al joven que te salvo el día que llegaste a este mundo

\- te pregunte que haces aquí ? - te volvió a decir - ese uniforme no es de namimori

\- e..yo..etto..vengo de... - pero cuando ibas a hablar el joven saco unas tonfas y se puso en guardia

\- te morderé hasta la muerte - dijo mientras te perseguía por lo que saliste corriendo

\- e..espere por favor - dijiste alterada mientras corrías por los pasillos de namimori

\- no escaparas - fue lo único que dijo

después de correr 10 minutos llegaron a la azotea y tocaron el timbre del receso

\- te morderé hasta la muerte - dijo el joven quien se acerco a ti para golpearte

\- es..espera - el no te escucho cerraste los ojos para esperar el golpe pero...

\- matte hibari - decía un voz infantil

cuando abriste los ojos viste que reborn había detenido el golpe

\- akambo - dijo el joven al que reborn llamo hibari - muévete

\- no por que ella no es un enemigo - dijo reborn

el joven al oír esto bajo sus armas se dio la vuelta y se fue

\- arigato reborn-chan - dijiste aliviada - pero estas bien ?

\- si - te dijo mientras acomodaba su sombrero

\- bueno de que querías hablar ?

\- primero esperemos a los demás

 **10 minutos después llegaron el resto...**

 **-** llegan tarde bola de dames - dijo reborn

\- gomen reborn - dijo tsuna

\- bien ahora si de que se trata reborn-chan ? - dijiste mientras ponías el pastel en el suelo ( que por sagrada razón no se cayo mientras huías )

\- primero traen sus anillo ?

\- hai - respondieron tu y shiroe

\- muéstrenmelos - dijo reborn serio

mostraste tu collar y shiroe saco el anillo de una de las bolsas del pantalón

\- bien ahora les enseñare a hacer una llama pero primero pongancelos

ambos asintieron y se pusieron los anillos

\- ahora imaginen una llama el en anillo

cuando cerraste los ojos hiciste lo que reborn te dijo y se escucho

\- bien echo (T/N) lograste la llama de la obscuridad - dijo rebon

cuando abriste los ojos en el anillo se posaba una llama color negro

\- shiroe debería darte vergüenza que tu hermana pueda y tu no - dijo reborn con una sonrisa burlona

\- animo onii-chan - dijiste sin pensarlo dos veces

cuando shiroe escucho que le dijiste onii-chan apareció una llama color blanco en su anillo

\- bien - dijo reborn - ya terminamos ahora...(T/N) no tenias que ir al comité disciplinario ?

\- es cierto pero no quiero hallarme a esa persona

\- hibari nunca atiende a las personas así que estarás bien

\- entendido - dijiste mientras te parabas - entonces cómanse el pastel que traje

y te fuiste hacia el ¨infierno¨...

* * *

 **bien hasta aquí mañana subo parte dos chao chao**


	7. El presidente y La fiesta (1)

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **LO ÚNICO QUE LLEVARA SERA (T/N)=TU NOMBRE Y (D/N) = DIMINUTIVO DE NOMBRE**

 **En el capitulo anterior...**

 **\- hibari nunca atiende a las personas así que estarás bien**

 **\- entendido - dijiste mientras te parabas - entonces cómanse el pastel que traje**

 **y te fuiste hacia el ¨infierno¨...**

* * *

llegaste a la oficina del comité disciplinario y con miedo abriste la puerta

\- etto~ - dijiste mientras abrías la puerta cuidadosamente

\- usted es la señorita de midori ? - dijo una voz amable

\- si - contestaste mientras volteabas y viste un joven de cabellos negros con un peinado algo raro ( no se como se llama el peinado ._. )

\- mi nombre es hikari (T/N)

\- el mio es kusakabe por favor pase

el resto día fue hablar sobre el festival y el tiempo de cada comité para controlar a la escuela hasta que se te dio la gran idea de preguntar...

\- disculpe kusakabe-san podría preguntar algo ?

\- si adelante hikari-san

\- usted es el presidente del comité disciplinario ?

\- no para nada - dijo como nervioso - el presidente es kyou-san

\- kyou-san ?

\- se llama Hibari Kyouya

\- ._. he ?

\- pasa algo hikari-san ?

\- HEEEEEEEEEE - diste un grito que hasta tsuna que ya se había ido te escucho como si estuvieras al lado de el

\- hikari-san no me diga que...se hallo con kyou-san ?

\- si y de muy mala manera - dijiste con temor mientras caías de rodillas al suelo

entonces como si fuera invocado el diablo dio su aparición

\- herbívora que haces aquí ? - interrogo hibari con cara de ¨te matare¨

\- kyou-san - dijo kusakabe muy tranquilo como si fuera algo normal - ella es la presidenta del comité de midori

hibari volteo a verte cosa que te dio mala espina

\- la..las cosas ter..terminan aquí - dijiste mientras te levantabas del suelo rápidamente para ir afuera - espero con ansias el día del festival

\- espera - te dijo hibari mientras tomaba tu muñeca - necesito hablar contigo

entonces kusakabe salio de la oficina y cerro la puerta no sin antes decir ¨suerte¨

\- en..entonces que necesita de mi hibari-sama - dijiste con una sonrisa forzada mientras hibari te soltaba y se sentaba en su silla

\- que tiene que ver el akambo contigo ? - pregunto con una mirada asesina

\- he ? reborn-chan ?

\- hmn - dijo este en modo de aprobación

- _que hago no se si hibari-sama sabe sobre vongola -_ pensaste pero entonces algo que tenia hibari te llamo la atención - _e..eso es un anillo vongola_

 _-_ responde herbívora o te muerdo hasta la muerte

\- alto hibari - se escucho desde la ventana - ella es de la familia

\- reborn-chan - dijiste mientras mirabas a infante recién llegado

\- ciaossu - respondió este - por cierto hibari , (T/N) esta noche el noveno nos invito a una fiesta formal así que todos irán

\- pe..pero yo no tengo un vestido - le dijiste a reborn

\- no hay problema kyoko y haru te llevaran uno a tu casa - dijo reborn con sonrisa picara

\- entendido... espera onii-sama sabe de esto ?

\- si el lo supo primero - dijo mientras acomodaba su sombrero - no faltes entendido hibari

\- hmn - fue todo lo que dijo mientras evitaba ver a reborn mientras este saltaba por la ventana

\- etto - le dijiste a hibari - ya me puedo ir ?

hibari solo te hizo la seña para que te fueras y...saliste corriendo

POV HIBARI

vi como la herbívora salia corriendo mientras cerraba la puerta

\- es interesante - fue lo primero que pensé

\- es cierto - me respondió el akambo quien acababa de regresar - supongo que vas a ir solo por ella

\- hmn

\- después de todo tu la salvaste aquel día

\- eso no te incumbe akambo

\- entonces te veo en la casa de tsuna..hibari - dijo este para luego volver a saltar por la ventana

FIN POV HIBARI

En tu casa..

\- onii-sama ya llegue - dijiste entrando a la casa

\- llegas tarde (D/N)-chan - dijo shiroe mientras salia de su habitación con un traje de gala color blanco con una camisa negra - me queda bien ?~

\- hai onii-sama

\- por cierto haru y kyoko están en tu cuarto al parecer trajeron una caja grande con algo adentro

\- debe ser el vestido

\- ya veo espero con ansias verte con un vestido - dijo con una cara infantil

\- hentai - dijiste con un susurro

En tu cuarto..

viste a haru y a kyouko sentadas en tu cama haru llevaba un vestido morado con una torera rosa y kyouko llevaba un vestido amarillo con un reboso blanco casi transparente

\- aji (T/N)-chan llegas tarde te tenemos que alistarte rápido desu~ - comenzó haru

\- toma - dijo kyouko quien te entrego la caja - reborn-chan nos pidió darte esto

al abrir la caja te encontraste con un vestido negro sin mangas y con cuello como si fuera una sudadera unos guantes largos y blancos con unos tacones de igual color pero al sacar el vestido viste que... a pesar de llegar al tobillo el vestido tenia una abertura que era del largo de la pierna

\- no puedo llevar esto - dijiste con un gran rubor

\- por que ? desu ~ - interrogo haru

\- es cierto - dijo kyouko - el vestido es muy bonito

\- te lo vas a poner desu ~

\- esta bien me lo pondré pero luego no renieguen - dijiste resignada

30 minutos después..

bajaste asía la sala donde estaba shiroe

\- co..como me veo onii-sama ? - dijiste realmente avergonzada

entonces shiroe abrió los ojos como platos después de todo haru y kyouko hicieron un buen trabajo te hicieron una coleta y luego la risaron levemente ,te pusieron un collar con piedras y te maquillaron y..aunque era raro traías un bra y no vendas por lo que se notaba que eras copa C y 1/2

\- te ves tan kawaii ~- dijo shiroe mientra se lanzaba para darte un abrazo pero..

\- samaranaide kudasai - dijiste mientras le dabas una patada mandándolo a volar

\- no debí darte fuerza - dijo shiroe parándose como si nada

\- pues arrepiéntete - le dijiste enojada olvidando a haru y kyouko

\- bien es hora de irnos desu ~ - dijo haru sacándote de tu trance

\- hai - fue lo que dijiste mientras jalabas a shiroe de la camisa

* * *

 **bueno primeramente perdón por no subir capitulo ayer pero fue por que mis maestros me pusieron todos los exámenes en un solo dia por eso este capitulo es mas largo de lo normal aunque sea solo la parte 1 mañana si puedo subo la parte 2 y el lunes la parte 2 del festival**

 **ahora si ciao ciao**


	8. dagas y la verdad

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **LO ÚNICO QUE LLEVARA SERA (T/N)=TU NOMBRE Y (D/N) = DIMINUTIVO DE NOMBRE**

 **\- pues arrepiéntete - le dijiste enojada olvidando a haru y kyouko**

 **\- bien es hora de irnos desu ~ - dijo haru sacándote de tu trance**

 **\- hai - fue lo que dijiste mientras jalabas a shiroe de la camisa**

* * *

saliste de la casa y un auto estaba esperando

\- sube desu~ - dijo haru mientras entraba a el auto junto con kyouko

\- entendido - fue lo que dijiste mientras aventabas a shiroe hacia el auto y entrabas

15 minutos después

\- llegamos desu ~ - dijo haru muy feliz mientras bajaba del auto

\- vamos (T/N)-chan - dijo kyouko - tenemos antes que reunirnos con los demás

dicho esto saliste del auto y viste una casa muy hermosa y acogedora

\- es una casa muy bonita - dijiste mientras la contemplabas

\- es cierto - dijo shiroe bajando del auto - y la madre de tsuna es muy adorable

\- entonces esta es la casa de tsuna-sama ?

\- si..espera lo llamaste ¨sama¨ ?

\- si es el jefe de la mafia así que debo llamarlo con respeto

\- entiendo por eso me llamabas asi

\- hai

\- bueno es hora de ir con los demás - dijo shiroe muy alegre

\- es..espera con los demas ?

\- si

\- no puedo mostrarme con este vestido - dijiste avergonzada

\- bueno entonces espera fuera de la casa

\- ok

POV SHIROE

entre a la casa de tsuna no era la primera vez que lo hacia

\- hola - salude a todos muy alegre como siempre

\- shiroe-san - dijo tsuna - menos mal que llegaste

\- dónde esta (T/N) ? - interrogo reborn

\- dijo que esperaría afuera

\- pues sera mejor que entre - dijo reborn convirtiendo a leon en una pistola - si no...te vuelo la cabeza

FIN POV SHIROE

\- espera reborn-chan - fue lo que gritaste al otro lado de la puerta - ya..ya voy a entrar

al entrar todos se quedaron de piedra al verte tan hermosa, todos ( los hombres ) llevaban un traje negro con una camisa de colores variados y chrome llevaba un vestido al estilo gotloli negro con indigo

\- veo que hice bien en elegir el vestido - dijo reborn con una sonrisa picara

\- entonces tu elegiste el vestido ?

\- exacto

\- entonces gracias - dijiste mientras abrazabas a reborn

\- bien,ahora estamos todos..

\- espera reborn - interrumpió tsuna - hibari-san no a llegado

\- bueno el noveno nos a dicho que es una fiesta de antifaces - dijo ignorando completamente a tsuna

\- pero nadie trae un antifaz - le dijiste algo preocupada

\- por eso se los voy a entrega por supuesto hibari ya tiene el suyo

reborn les entrego a cada uno un antifaz todos tenían detalles en dorado pero el color variaba el tuyo era negro , el de shiroe blanco , el de chrome indigo , el de yamamoto azul , gokudera rojo , ryohei amarillo , tsuna naranja , haru rosa y kyouko cafe

\- gracias - le dijiste a reborn

\- bien es hora de irnos bola de dames - dijo reborn pateando a tsuna

 **10 minutos despues en el auto...**

 **-** (T/N)-chan - dijo tsuna curioso - que es ese cinturón en tu pierna ?

\- a este ? - le dijiste sorprendida de que lo notara - traigo cosas importantes entre ellas mi anillo y el de mi onii-sama

el cinturón era como de munición traía tres bolsas pequeñas en dos traías las cajas que te dio shiroe (de las cuales nadie sabe ) y en la tercera sus anillos

\- entonces si lo trajiste - te dijo shiroe

\- por supuesto - le dijiste con una pequeña sonrisa burlona - por que era de esperarse de que lo olvidaras en la cocina

\- jeje - dijo shiroe con cara culpable

\- sera mejor que se pongan el antifaz - dijo reborn - ya hemos llegado

dicho esto todos se pusieron el antifaz y bajaron del auto todos quedaron maravillados con la mansión a la que llegaron que era realmente enorme (dejo a su imaginación el tamaño ) y entraron en ella, pero por alguna razón no había guardias..bueno después de lo que te contó reborn sobre las cajas y la llamas no sorprendía mucho, dentro había música, personas bailando vals y también admirando el espectaculo

\- tengo que decirle algo al noveno - dijo reborn mientras caminaba entre la gente - ustedes pueden hacer cualquier cosa

\- quieres bailar (D/N)-chan ? - te susurro shiroe

\- yo no se bailar onii-sama - le dijiste de igual manera

\- bueno entonces..-dijo shiroe teniendo todavía una expresión infantil - haru-chan quieres bailar conmigo ?

\- hai desu - dijo haru muy alegre mientras se dirija con shiroe a la pista

después todos se dispersaron dejándote sola, muchos hombres te pedía bailar con ellos pero los negaste de la manera mas cortes posible hasta que decidiste ir al jardín que había afuera el cual estaba solo y tranquilo hasta que divisaste a un joven sentado en la fuente con un traje negro , camisa morada, un antifaz de igual color y un pequeño pájaro amarillo

 _\- ese antifaz es igual al nuestro no sera... -_ pensaste mientras te acercabas lentamente

el joven volteo con una mirada asesina al sentir como te acercabas

\- hi..hibari-sama ? - preguntabas avergonzada por que recordabas que vestido llevabas

\- herbívora que haces aquí ? - dijo el joven dando a entender que era hibari mientras volteaba a otro lado

POV HIBARI

\- _que hace la herbívora aquí ?, por que trae ese vestido ? y por que me siento raro ? -_ fue lo que yo me pregunte

poco después la escuche decir - reborn-chan me dijo que viniera

\- no deberías traer ese tipo de ropa - le dije aun sin voltear

\- a so..sobre esto reborn-chan me lo dio - dijo con una voz nerviosa y...avergonzada ?

me digne a voltear y vi como la herbívora se acercaba entonces saque mis tonfas y me puse en guardia

\- que haces ? - le dije sin entender por que se acercaba

\- solo me quería sentar puedo ?

\- adelante - le dije mientras guardaba mis tonfas y me sentaba

FIN POV HIBARI

\- hibari-sama y ese pájaro ? - le preguntaste puesto que estaba todo muy silencioso

\- no te importa - respondió secamente entonces..

\- hibird hibird - dijo la pequeña ave

\- ya veo te llamas hibird - le dijiste con una sonrisa la pequeña ave solo asintió son la cabeza

después sentiste el aura diabólica de hibari como si estuviera irritado

\- etto hibari-sama ? - le dijiste nerviosa

\- aquí estas dame-(T/N) - dijo la voz de cierto bebé - veo que te hallaste con hibari

\- reborn-chan - dijiste mientras tu y hibari volteaban a ver al pequeño

\- el noveno te busca a ti y a shiroe

\- onii-sama esta bailando con haru

\- entonces ve por el - te dijo reborn por lo que hiciste caso

POV HIBARI

\- que te parece - me dijo el akambo

\- no debería traer ese tipo de ropa - le conteste mientras me paraba de la fuente

\- y yo que pense que seria un buen regalo - dijo reborn con una sonrisa picara y se iba dejando atrás a un joven con un leve rubor

FIN POV HIBARI

justo cuando llegaste a la pista para buscar a shiroe el baile había terminado y haru y shiroe venían de regreso

\- onii-sama - le dijiste a shiroe para llamar su atención lo cual funciono

\- que pasa ? - dijo shiroe acercándose con haru

\- el noveno nos llama a ti y a mi

\- entendido entonces adiós haru

\- hai desu - dijo haru mientras iba hacia donde estaba kyouko

caminaron hasta donde vieron a reborn y luego subieron unas escaleras para hallarte al noveno

\- es un placer conocerlo noveno - dijo shiroe mientras hacia una reverencia al estilo caballero ( ya saben arrodillarse poniendo una mano en el corazón ) cosa que imitaste

\- por favor párense - dijo el noveno que era un amable anciano - mi nombre es timoteo y como ya sabrán soy el noveno me podrían decir sus nombres ?

\- mi nombre es hikari shiroe - dijo shiroe mientras se paraba

\- el mio es hikari (T/N) - dijiste mientras te parabas al igual que shiroe

\- (T/N)-san , shiroe-san reborn me dijo que ustedes tienen las llamas de la luz y de la obscuridad - dijo ahora con un tono serio

\- hai - respondieron los dos

\- podrían mostrármelas ?

\- si - le dijiste cambiando tu aspecto de uno serio a uno feliz y sacaste tu anillo y le diste el suyo a shiroe acto seguido ambos se lo pusieron y sacaron su llama

\- veo que shiroe-san tiene la llama de la luz y tu (T/N)-san tienes la de la obscuridad - dijo el noveno con un tono alegre

\- si - respondió shiroe con un tono serio- por lo que nos contó reborn estas llamas eran de la familia shirobane y kurobane

\- exacto

\- esto en que nos convierte ? - dijiste con un leve temor

\- eso los convierte no solo en los guardianes de ese anillo si no también en los elegidos a próximos jefes de las familias

\- pe..pero las familias ya no existen - dijiste ahora si con miedo

\- exacto, ahora es su deber regresaras a la ¨vida¨

\- entendido noveno - dijo shiroe para luego alejarse tomándote de la muñeca

EN EL BAILE...

\- como vas a tomar esto - te dijo shiroe serio

\- supongo que lo intentare - le dijiste no con temor sino con una gran sonrisa - no vine a este mundo para aburrirme

\- entendido - dijo shiroe cambiando su aspecto a uno infantil

\- ciaossu - dijo una pequeña voz desde atrás

\- reborn-chan - dijiste contenta mientras volteabas a ver a reborn

entonces alzaste la mirada y viste al resto de los vongola

\- que te dijo el noveno ? - pregunto tsuna

\- nada, solo quería ver nuestras llamas - le dijiste alegre

\- entiendo

\- (T/N)-chan - dijo haru

\- que pasa ?

\- deberías venir a bailar con alguien

\- pe..pero yo no se bailar - dijiste avergonzada - y no tengo pareja de baile

\- esta bien - dijo reborn mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa - bailaras con hibari después de todo es un vals

\- ._. eh? - dijeron todos confundidos menos hibari y shiroe quien se había puesto del color de su llama (literalmente)

\- es..espera reborn - dijo tsuna asustado - esta bien que baile co..con hibari-san?

\- hay algo malo ?

\- y si hibari-sama no quiere .. - dijiste con los colores a tope - digo es su elección

\- estas en contra hibari ? - pregunto reborn

hibari solo volteo hacia reborn cosa que este tomo como un¨no estoy en contra¨

\- bien - dijo ahora alegre - haru bailara con tsuna, kyoko con gokudera y chrome con yamamoto

dicho esto las parejas se hicieron y se dirigieron a la pista

POV SHIROE

desperté de mi trance como pudo reborn decirle a (D/N)-chan que bailara con hibari

\- veo que despertaste - dijo reborn con una sonrisa burlona

\- es parte de un plan ? - le dije con un tono serio

\- no pero se nota que a (T/N) le gusta hibari

\- si desde el día que el la salvo...ahora que lo pienso bien donde esta ryouhei ?

\- esta comiendo

\- entiendo

\- quieres ver el vals ?

\- bueno

al acercarme vi como en (D/N) se marcaba una gran sonrisa mientras bailaba con hibari

\- veo que te diviertes - dije con un pequeño susurro que ni siquiera reborn noto

FIN POV SHIROE

 _están_ _confuso no se si sonreír o no -_ pensabas mientras veías a tu acompañante de baile - _me pregunto si el se sentirá igual...no creo que no..pero hibari-sama huele muy bien como un olor agradable a té verde y madera es raro_

\- herbívora que tanto piensas ? - dijo hibari con una voz algo baja

\- no es nada - respondiste de igual modo

\- entonces por que el silencio - dijo mientras bajaba la mirada hacia ti

\- pensé que en un vals debía guardar silencio

\- solo si yo lo digo

entonces antes de que la canción terminara se escucho un estruendo entonces el techo cayo pero hibari logro jalarte a tiempo

\- gracias - fue lo que le dijiste a hibari mientras buscabas con la vista a haru, kyouko y chrome quienes al parecer estaban bien

al ver hacia el agujero entre escombros y polvo salieron dos personas: una joven de cabellos negro y ojos azules y un joven de cabellos verdes y ojos naranja

\- quien de ustedes tiene la llama de la obscuridad ? - grito la joven

\- si no se muestra entonces...- dicho esto el joven saco una pequeña ballesta con llamas negras alrededor y disparo un rayo negro hacia la gente - mataremos a todos

entonces viste como un niño pequeño se acercaba hacia un pequeño camión de juguete que estaba a 10 m de las personas misteriosas

\- ese niño no es...mátalo - dijo la joven a lo que el joven apunto y corriste hacia el niño para protegerlo ( obvio fuiste mas rápida que los sentidos de hibari )

y el rayo te golpeo...

POV SHIROE

el rayo había golpeado a (T/N) había mucho humo y hibari empezó a golpear a aquellas personas todos a mi alrededor estaban en shock ( obvio solo la familia vongola puesto que todos habían huido ) hasta que..

\- aji - dijo haru con miedo - creo que se enojo

\- que es esta presencia - dijo tsuna con un escalofrió - es mayor que la de hi..hibari-san

\- esta presencia es de..- dijo reborn

\- (T..T/N) ? - dije con temor

entonces vi como del humo que todavía quedaba desaparecía había una llama grande color negro cubriendo el cuerpo de (T/N) y el niño que segundos después desapareció

\- hibariiii - le grito con todas mis fuerzas - aléjate de ellos (T/N) esta bien

al decir esto hibari retrocedió y fue hasta donde estábamos

FIN POV SHIROE

levantaste la mirada y el niño y tu estaban bien pero tu vestido...no tanto

\- vete de aquí - le dijiste al pequeño soltándolo

\- eh ? - contesto este confundido

\- que te vayas de aquí - esta vez contestaste con cierto enojo por lo que el niño salio despavorido

\- por lo que veo eres la guardiana del anillo de la obscuridad - se oyó la voz de la joven

\- si por que algún problema ? - dijiste mientras te parabas con una voz de notable molestia y seriedad

\- dame el anillo de la obscuridad - dijo extendiendo la mano

\- si me niego que? - esta vez contradijiste con una mirada asesina y mientras te quitabas lo que quedaban de zapatos por si tenias que pelear

\- bueno no me dejas mas elección que matarte - dijo poniéndose en guardia

\- hibari-sama - dijiste de tal forma que todos te escucharan mientras volteabas hacia este - se ve que quiere pelear... si no lo logro usted podrá acabar con ellos

dicho esto la pelea inicio

POV SHIROE

(T/N) había empezado a pelear parecía una tierna danza con unas cuanta patadas y puñetazos de por medio

\- aji - dijo haru a un con miedo - ahora entiendo por que le dicen así desu~

\- como le dicen a (T/N) ? - dije con curiosidad

\- en las clases le dicen ¨neko-sama¨

\- eh ? - dijimos todos ( menos hibari ) con cara de ¨que rayos¨

\- escuche de las senpais que ella es muy ágil en todo desu~

\- es por eso que le dicen asi ?

\- hai desu~- dijo haru a quien ya se le había pasado el susto y ahora estaba feliz - ademas también le dicen ¨el ángel caído de midori¨

\- y eso por que haru ? - pregunto tsuna quien ya se veía normal

\- por su forma de enojarse y por que con algunas personas es amable y con otras no tanto desu~

FIN POV SHIROE

\- nada mal - le dijiste a la joven mientras esquivabas un golpe

\- lo mismo digo - dijo esta mientras las dos se alejaban

\- _supongo que tendré que hacerlo..después shiroe-sama se encargara de explicarlo -_ pensaste mientras sacabas una de tus cajas arma

\- supongo que te pondrás seria - dijo la joven con cierta risa burlona

\- cállate - le dijiste mientras sacabas una llama y la introducías en la caja arma justo como te lo dijo shiroe entonces salio un hermoso zorro color negro con 9 colas y en la punta de ellas un color cada una

POV SHIROE

no podía creer lo que veía...realmente lo hizo abrió la caja arma pero esperen...ello están aquí

\- co..como consiguió una caja arma ?- dijo tsuna casi en estado de shock

\- explícate shiroe - me dijo reborn se le escuchaba serio

\- eso luego lo explicare - tenia que evadir el tema - lo primero es (T/N)

FIN POV SHIROE

\- sera bonito - dijo la joven mientras se preparaba para atacar - pero debe ser débil

\- ZURI CAMBIO DI FORMA, MODALITÁ DI ATTACO - entonces el pequeño zorro se convirtió en dos dagas de mango y hoja color negro y en este piedras de color amarillo,naranja,verde,morado,índigo,rojo,azul,negro y blanco una de cada uno

\- eh~ me pregunto cuanto duraras así

\- supongo que tu no mucho - dijiste mientras aparecías detrás de ella..pero

\- jeje creo que se olvidaron de alguien - dijo el joven el cual te ataco con su ballesta logrando lastimarte un brazo

\- (T/NNN) - se escucho el grito de shiroe

\- no te preocupes onii-sama yo los venceré - dijiste mientras te intentabas parar pero solo lograste hincarte

\- veo que estas acabada - dijo la joven quien se acerco a ti

\- eso el lo que tu cres - le dijiste y con un movimiento rápido le encajaste una de las dagas en el estomago

\- maldita

\- supongo que sigo siendo débil..pero no mucho te dejare morir lentamente

la joven solo callo al suelo y mientras te acercabas a su compañero este huyo

\- (T/NNN)-chan~ - se escucho la voz de haru y kyouku acercase entonces haru se lanzo a darte un abrazo

\- auch - dijiste pues el brazo realmente te dolía

\- ha..lo siento desu~ - dijo mientras te soltaba

\- (T/NNN) - esta vez eran los demás inclusive hibari venia pero el caminando en silencio mientras los otros corrían

\- estas bien ? - dijo tsuna

\- no mucho creo que me rompí el brazo..creo

\- yo te curare al extremo - dijo ryouhei

\- esta bien ryouhei-sama no lo necesito

\- jaja menos mal y los derrotaste - dijo yamamoto

\- pero uno de ellos huyo temo que traiga a más

\- eso no importa ahora - dijo reborn - lo que importa ahora es que te cures y nos digas de donde sacaste las cajas arma

\- entonces shi..onii-sama no les a dicho nada ?

\- planeaba hacerlo después - dijo shiroe con una cara algo seria - aun así hay que curarte el brazo

\- esta bien entonces ryou..

\- veo que olvidaste lo que te dije - interrumpió shiroe - solo la llama de la luz puede curar a la de la obscuridad

\- es cierto en entonces te lo encargo - dijiste mientras te sentabas en el suelo zuri había regresado ya a su forma animal

\- entonces - shiroe saco otra caja arma pero esta color blanco pero con los mismos adornos - supongo que yo también - entonces introdujo una llama de la luz en la caja y de ella salio un lobo color blanco

\- onii-sama de donde saco otra caja arma

\- eso es un secreto~ - dijo shiroe con cara infantil - eru cambio di forma, Modalità di difesa

entonces el lobo se convirtió en una especie de robot pequeño

\- bien ya puedo curarte - dijo shiroe mientras ponía el robot en tu brazo este emitió una llama blanca que cubrió tu brazo por unos minutos - bien eso es todo intenta mover el brazo

dicho esto moviste el brazo y era cierto ya no te dolía

\- entonces ahora tinen mucho que contarnos - dijo reborn

\- bueno por donde empiezo - dijiste con una notable sonrisa - primero yo no pertenezco aquí

\- a que te refieres

\- bueno onii..no espera shiroe-sama me trajo de otra dimensión

\- ya te dije que dejaras de llamarme ¨shiroe-sama¨ - interrumpió dijo shiroe con un puchero

\- segundo mi nombre real no es ¨hikari (T/N)¨ yo olvide el mio este es solo uno que me puso shiroe-sama

\- pero (D/N)-chan - dijo shiroe - (T/N) si es tu nombre lo único que hizo fue cambiar tu apellido

\- y me lo tenia que ocultar ?

\- si ?

\- bueno tercero shiroe-sama ya sabia de la mafia y las cajas arma así somo de los anillos

\- entonces shiroe no es tu hermano - dijo reborn

\- no no lo es

\- entonces tu shiroe que tienes que decir

\- bueno - dijo shiroe serio - justo como dice (D/N)-chan yo ya sabia todo sobre la mafia, las cajas arma y sobre vongola

\- entonces sabias sobre nosotros - dijo tsuna

\- exacto también sobre shirobane y kurobane, sus llamas y sus virtudes

\- entonces sera mejor que nos vayamos - dijiste sin pensar - tengo trabajo en el comité disciplinario y debo arreglar algunas cosas

\- es cierto - dijo reborn - vayámonos

dicho esto te paraste y guardaste tu caja arma mientra zuri y eru regresaban a ellas, y todos se fueron de el lugar

* * *

 **bueno eso es todo perdón por el retraso y necesito ayuda ¿ que actividad quieren que les ponga a hacer a los personajes en el festival ? bueno espero sus respuestas y..a el proximo capitulo es el lunes ahora si...**

 **ciao ciao**


	9. Sorpresa y Concurso ?

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **LO ÚNICO QUE LLEVARA SERA (T/N)=TU NOMBRE Y (D/N) = DIMINUTIVO DE NOMBRE**

 **\- entonces sera mejor que nos vayamos - dijiste sin pensar - tengo trabajo en el comité disciplinario y debo arreglar algunas cosas**

 **\- es cierto - dijo reborn - vayámonos**

 **dicho esto te paraste y guardaste tu caja arma mientra zuri y eru regresaban a ellas, y todos se fueron de el lugar**

* * *

 **3 días después en namimori..**

desde el incidente en el baile reborn a estado preguntando todo el día pero..

FLASH BACK

\- oye dame-(T/N) - dijo el pequeño bebé

\- pasa algo reborn ? - últimamente solo lo llamas reborn puesto que ya saben el secreto no es necesario seguir actuando

\- muy pronto sabrás sobre una pequeña sorpresa - dijo con sonrisa picara - pero dejando eso de lado ven a la azotea cuando termines tu trabajo con hibari

\- entendido

FIN FLASH BACK

 **comité disciplinario...**

tocaste la puerta del comité por si había alguien y se oyó la voz de kusakabe-san diciendo...

\- adelante hikari-san

\- _como supo que era yo ? bueno suponiendo la personalidad de hibari-sama no me extrañaría- pensante mientras habrías la puerta -_ hola kusakabe-san y...hibari-sama ?

\- herbívora - dijo hibari algo molesto mientras leía uno de los papeles

\- se le ve molesto hibari-sama ocurrió algo ?

\- al parecer alguien aprobó sin consentimiento un concurso - dijo kusakabe

\- qu..que tipo de concurso ?

\- uno de belleza entre las dos escuelas - dijo kusakabe - y ademas..

\- alguien te inscribió - interrumpió hibari

\- ._. QUE ? - diste un gran grito que se escucho por toda la escuela - no puede ser..habrá sido...

entonces un pequeño bebé apareció en la ventana

\- reborn - dijiste volteando hacia este

\- ciaossu - dijo como si nada - te gusto la sorpresa ?

\- no no me gusto - dijiste enojada

\- no importa - dijo ignorándote - las fases son modelaje ,trajes de baño , ropa formal y temática sorpresa

\- es..espera reborn no puedo utilizar un traje de baño - dijiste avergonzada sabiendo quien estaba ahí - ademas no tengo uno

\- haru y kyoko te llevaran a comprar uno y ademas ellas estarán en el concurso

\- pero tengo que vigilar - dijiste tratando de librarte

\- hibari darás el permiso ? - dijo ignorándote por completo

\- esta bien - dijo mirando a otro lado

\- QUE ? (O.O;) - dijeron tu y kusakabe ante la respuesta de hibari

\- e..esta seguro hibari-sama ? - preguntaste nerviosa

\- hmp - dijo solo asintiendo

\- esta decidido entonces - dijo reborn mientras se iba

\- ahora que hago ? (T^T) - dijiste casi al borde del llanto

 **30 minutos después azotea...**

cuando llegaste a la azotea estaban todos hasta hibari y..un niño que no conocías, hibari estaba encima de la caseta de la azotea mientras el resto estaba en el suelo

\- tsuna-sama - dijiste mientras señalabas al niño - quien es el ?

\- ah el es lambo - dijo con una sonrisa

\- lambo ? - dijiste con una sonrisa de nostalgia - es muy lindo

entonces sentiste donde te tomaban la pierna y cuando bajaste la mirada viste al niño sostenido de ella

\- oye quien eres ? - pregunto la pequeña vaca

\- mi nombre es hikari (T/N) - dijiste mientras te sentabas - puedes decirme (T/N)

\- yo soy el gran lambo - dijo con gran admiración

\- ya veo - dijiste con una gran sonrisa mientras tomabas a lambo - tu cabello es tan suave

de repente te empezaste a restregar en el cabello de lambo y lambo solo reía

\- etto hikari..san ? - dijo tsuna extrañado por tu repentina personalidad

\- etto komenasai - dijiste totalmente avergonzada mientras dejabas a lambo - por alguna razón me comporto así con los niños

\- y por que conmigo no - dijo reborn quien estaba en el barandal de la azotea

\- nunca e logrado tenerte a igual que lambo

\- entendido entonces - reborn se bajo se su lugar y pateo a lambo mandándolo a volar para sentarse en tus piernas

\- lambo ? - dijiste preocupada pero no te podías parar por que sino se caería reborn

\- tranquila vivirá...creo

entonces lambo empezó a llorar bajaste a reborn , te levantaste y tomas a lambo en forma de cuna para luego cantarle :

Mottomo utsukushī satsuei nomi ataeru star' ll anata wa hijō ni manzoku shite

nenai to yakusoku baai

wa urami o hoji shite imasu yuiitsu no shiawase tsuki wa, kanojo no soba ni

don'na to watashi anata

no sewa o shimasen sō itsumo itsumo shiawase ni narimasu anata no yume no sewa o shimasu koko de

( la más hermosa estrella fugaz te voy a regalar solo

si prometes dormir muy feliz sin guarda un rencor

solo felicidad

la luna te cuidara sin importar que y yo junto a ella

cuidaremos tu sueño así siempre feliz seras siempre

aquí )

y como si fuera un conjuro lambo cayo dormido al oír la canción lo bajaste y lo recostaste en el suelo

\- supongo que ya no podre jugar con el - dijiste mientras te sentabas - ven reborn ahora jugare contigo

reborn se acerco a ti y se sentó en tus piernas pero de repente viste la cara de shock del resto de la familia vongola

\- pa..pasa algo - dijiste avergonzada - tan mal cante ?

\- no no no es eso - dijo tsuna algo nervioso y avergonzado - solo que cantaste muy bonito y eso nos sorprendió

\- entiendo entonces...gracias - dijiste con una sonrisa de par en par que dejo a mas de uno con los colores al tope - ahora que lo pienso donde esta shiroe-sama ?

y como si fuera invocado el ¨dame 2¨ llego

\- llegue - dijo shiroe exhausto - que hace reborn en las piernas de (D/N)-chan ? ni siquiera yo e podido

\- eso es su culpa por aparecer hace dos días en mi cama - dijiste enojada - s-h-i-r-o-e - s-a-m-a

\- bueno si~ pero.. - dijo shiroe algo nervioso y luego volteo a ver a hibari

POV SHIROE

de repente sentí un escalofrió que venia arriba de mi al levantar la vista vi a hibari sentado con una cara furiosa...creo que se enojo

FIN POV SHIROE

\- shiroe-sama pasa algo ? - le dijiste confundida

\- no..no pasa nada - dijo con cara infantil - ademas no me digas ¨shiroe-sama¨ dime ¨onii-sama¨ u ¨onii-chan¨

\- reborn puedo ponerme tu sombrero ? - dijiste ignorándolo por completo

\- esta bien - dijo el pequeño acto seguido te pusiste el sombrero

\- NO ME IGNORES - grito shiroe

\- ya todos saben que nos somos hermano no tengo mas motivos para seguir llamándolo así -dijiste mientras regresabas a jugar con reborn

\- si me sigues llamando ¨shiroe-sama¨ voy a..

\- va a hacer que ? - le interrogaste al estilo reborn

\- voy a decir cosas vergonzosas tuyas ~ - dijo con un aire ganador

\- adelante al fin y al cabo se la pasa todo el día jugando en su habitación así que dudo que sepa algo shiroe-sama

\- como me dijiste ¨shiroe-sama¨ tres veces serán tres cosas

\- no se vale inventar - dicho esto volviste a jugar con reborn acariciando su pelo azabache

\- no son inventadas - dijo con un puchero - numero 1 eres copa C 1/2 pero te pones vendas para no parecer lo

\- (O.O) que ? - dijiste avergonzada

\- numero 2 siempre usas short debajo de la falda no importa el largo de esta

\- como ? (O.O) shiroe-sama por favor deténgase - dijiste con los colores mas altos

\- numero 3 la ropa interior que llevas hoy es...negra con lazos morados y como dijiste otra vez ¨shiroe-sama¨

\- deténgase por favor - los colores de tu cara ( como la del resto ) eran ya carmesís

\- el chico que te gusta es... - pero entonces interrumpiste dándole un puñetazo en la boca ( claro traías a reborn todavía en brazos ) lo cual lo mando ( a shiroe ) a volar al primer piso

\- eso ya es pasarse - dijiste realmente avergonzada y enojada

\- yo esperaba escuchar quien te gustaba - dijo reborn de manera burlona - no es así chicos

cuando volteaste viste como todos estaban con los colores por la nubes hasta..hibari

\- por favor olviden todo lo que escucharon - dijiste casi pareciendo una inocente niña abrazando a un muñeco ( cosa que creo una lluvia carmesí )

* * *

 **esta es la parte 2 del festival escolar mañana subo la parte tres ( si puedo ) para terminar con el festival díganme si les gusto la idea a y la canción es mía y...**

 **ciao ciao**


	10. Concurso y Victoria inesperada

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **LO ÚNICO QUE LLEVARA SERA (T/N)=TU NOMBRE Y (D/N) = DIMINUTIVO DE NOMBRE**

 **\- yo esperaba escuchar quien te gustaba - dijo reborn de manera burlona - no es así chicos**

 **cuando volteaste viste como todos estaban con los colores por la nubes hasta..hibari**

 **\- por favor olviden todo lo que escucharon - dijiste casi pareciendo una inocente niña abrazando a un muñeco ( cosa que creo una lluvia carmesí )**

* * *

 **al día siguiente...en tu casa**

estabas recostada en tu cama meditando sobre lo del concurso se supone que sera dentro de dos días ( lunes ) entonces escuchaste el timbre y optaste por bajar no sin antes cambiarte de ropa te pusiste un suéter sin mangas negro, un short de mezclilla y unas calcetas largas negras

EN LA PUERTA...

cuando abriste la puerta te hallaste con haru y kyouko

\- ohayo/ohayo desu~ - dijeron ambas

\- ohayo gosaimas - dijiste alegre de verlas

\- venimos para llevarte a comprar un traje de baño desu~ - dijo haru

\- ustedes ya sabían del concurso ? - les preguntaste sorprendida

\- hai - dijo kyouko - ademas también te compraremos un vestido por que el otro se estropeo

\- es cierto debido a la batalla...entonces iré por mi dinero - subiste a tu habitación tomaste un pequeño monedero azul, unos tenis blancos con negro , te colgaste tu anillo de la obscuridad y guardaste la caja de zuri, fuiste a la habitación de shiroe y le avisaste donde estaba la comida y bajaste con haru y kyouko

TIENDA DE TRAJES DE BAÑO...

\- que tal este desu~ - dijo haru mostrándote un traje de baño de 2 piezas café con verde el top era de olanes y la parte de abajo parecía una pequeña falda - es muy lindo

\- supongo que si pero - dijiste mientras te mirabas - habrá de mi talla ?

\- es cierto - dijo kyouko - (T/N)-chan es C 1/2 ese que talla es haru-chan ?

\- B - dijo haru casi en lagrimas - es la talla de haru desu~

\- supongo que siempre puedo usar las vendas - dijiste tratando de hacer sentir bien a haru

\- no desu~ - dijo haru enojada - debes utilizar uno de tu talla

\- es verdad (T/N)-chan debes verte hermosa - le secundo kyouko

\- esta bien - dijiste rendida

te dignaste a buscar un traje de baño bonito pero todos eran tallas pequeñas hasta que...

\- (T/N)-chan - dijo kyouko - que tal este

kyouko te mostró un traje de baño de 2 piezas la parte de arriba se amarraba de la espalda y el cuello, la parte de abajo se amarraba de los lados era de color negro y tenia lazos del color del arco iris

\- es bonito pero no es muy revelador ? - dijiste con un leve rubor

\- aji - dijo haru - es muy lindo desu~

\- entonces nos lo llevaremos - dijo kyouko quien junto con haru ignoraron tu pregunta

\- ahora a comprar un vestido - dijo haru muy feliz

con TU dinero compraron el traje de baño , unas sandalias de playa blancas y un adorno para el cabello

TIENDA DE VESTIDOS...

\- supongo que esta vez no debe ser negro - dijo kyouko

\- que tal rojo o naranja desu~ - dijo haru

\- o un verde o un amarillo - dijo kyouko muy feliz - tu que piensas (T/N)-chan ?

\- supongo que mejor un color ¨vino¨ - dijiste algo nerviosa ( por si se enojaban haru y kyouko )- no suelen quedarme los colores claros

\- entonces este esta bien ? - haru saco un vestido igual que el vestido de la fiesta solo que color vino y sin esa gran abertura

\- supongo que esta bien

\- o que tal este - dijo kyouko quien saco un vestido de tirantes y la cola de vestido llegaba al suelo

\- también es bonito

\- aji el de kyouko es bonito desu ~ - dijo haru

\- que tal si esta vez llevamos es tuyo haru-chan -dijo kyouko

\- hai desu~ - dijo haru muy feliz

las dos compraron con TU dinero el vestido, unos guantes negros , tacones negros, una horquilla guinda con flores y un collar de piedras

DÍA LUNES FESTIVAL ESCOLAR...

estabas vigilando la escuela nadie asía nada malo cuando de repente se escucho por el megáfono..

 ***el concurso de belleza miss midori y miss namimori esta apunto de comenzar*** ( y si era la voz de reborn )

te apresuraste a ir al ¨comité disciplinario¨ por que reborn te ordeno dejar tus cosas ahí, tomaste la gran bolsa blanca y te fuiste asía el escenario..

ESCENARIO...

\- haru..kyouko - dijiste exhausta mientras llegabas asía ellas

\- aji (T/N) al fin llegas desu~ - dijo haru

\- van a empezar ya - dijo kyouko

haru,kyouko y tu fueron dentro del escenario donde estaban 50 chicas mas con el uniforme de midori y namimori

\- supongo que dejaremos nuestras cosas aquí - les dijiste mientras te acercabas a unos pequeños casilleros

haru dejo sus cosas y se acerco para ver al publico

\- aji - dijo haru como feliz ? - los chicos están sentados en primera fila y el publico esta parado aparte

\- enserio ? - pregunto kyouko

\- hai desu~

tu y kyouko se acercaron donde haru y era verdad el publico esta apartado como por 6 metros de los demás, toda la familia vongola estaba en primera fila hasta reborn

\- bien vamos a empezar - dijo un joven rubio con un tatuaje en el cuello, un abrigo verde , camisa negra y un pantalón caqui

\- dino-san - dijeron haru y kyouko sorprendidas al ver al joven

\- lo conocen ? - preguntaste inocente

\- hai desu~ - dijo haru - es el amigo de tsuna-san

\- parece que el va a conducir el concurso - dijo kyouko

\- ahora vamos a presentar a las participantes esta sera la fase de ¨modelaje¨ pasaran cuando diga su nombre y la presentación que se escribió según las personas que las conocen - dijo muy alegre - ah pero antes el premio del primer lugar sera ¨cualquier cosa que deseen¨

\- KYAAAA - gritaron todas las participantes

\- ahora si empecemos - dijo dino muy feliz

( como me da hueva inventar 47 nombres iremos directo a las principales )

\- la siguiente participante es denominada como ¨la mas alegre de midori¨la joven con mas amistades miura haru - dijo dino con una personalidad parecida a la de tsuna, dicho esto haru hizo lo mismo que todas salio al escenario,saludo al publico y regreso a donde estaban ustedes

\- la siguiente es ¨la idol de namimori¨la chica a la que muchos jóvenes aman sasagawa kyouko

kyouko salio con una gran sonrisa saludo al publico ( claro había varios fanboys de ella y ryouhei quienes la estaban animando ) y regreso

\- por ultimo la siguiente participante conocida como ¨el ángel caído de midori¨ por su personalidad y ser la presidenta de su comité disciplinario , hikari (T/N)

cuando saliste intentaste no ponerte nerviosa..cosa que funciono pusiste una cara de seriedad..pero shiroe se te quedaba viendo cosa que incomodaba saludaste dando una leve sonrisa cosa que flecho a mucha gente ( y hundió mas la flecha de alguien y que hizo enojar a esa persona por la reaccion del publico ) y regresaste con haru y kyouko

\- ahora la siguiente fase es ¨trajes de baño¨ les daremos un descanso para que escojan sus trajes de baño - dicho esto dino bajo del escenario y fue a hablar con los demás

POV SHIROE

\- oye reborn - le dije serio y enojado a la vez - como que el primer premio es ¨cualquier cosa que deseen¨

\- pensé que seria mas divertido - dijo asiéndose pasar por inocente

\- pues no lo es - dije demasiado enojado - que pasaría si ganara

de repente todos se quedaron pensando (menos hibari ) , luego sus caras pasaron a carmesí y estallaron

\- no va a pedir lo que piensan - dije enojado a mas no poder

entonces el joven que presento el concurso se acerco a nosotros

\- hola chicos , reborn - dijo el joven

\- ciaossu - dijo reborn

\- dino-san - dijo tsuna como contento

\- supongo que el es el chico del que me hablaste reborn..el guardián del anillo de la luz - dijo mientras me apuntaba

\- si y la ultima chica que presentaste es la guardiana del anillo de la obscuridad

\- hola mi nombre es cavallone dino mucho gusto - dijo el joven tenia una personalidad igual a la de tsuna así que si era confiable

\- el mio es hikari shiroe - dije devolviendo la presentación

\- hikari ? entonces aquella chica es tu hermana - dijo algo sorprendido

\- si - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa - pero no de sangre

\- a es cierto me lo dijo reborn pero...no entiendo por que le dicen ¨ángel caído¨ si parece amable

\- no querrás verla enojada - dijimos todos al unisono al recordar la pelea ( menos hibari )

\- eh ?..por que ?

\- solo digamos que cuando se enoja es mas peligrosa que hibari-san - dije nervioso por lo que quizás me fuera a decir o hacer hibari

\- en..entonces seguiré su consejo - dijo al igual que yo algo nervioso

\- aun que ustedes no la vieron realmente enojada - les dije algo preocupado

\- por que lo dices ? - pregunto tsuna

\- es que cuando se enoja es el diablo en persona - dije con cierto temor

\- no es hora de que empiece el concurso ? - dijo reborn interrumpiendo el miedo de los chicos

\- es cierto bueno entonces adiós - dijo dino pero..se cayo al igual que tsuna mientras corría

FIN POV SHIROE

\- (T/N)-chan estas lista desu~ ? - dijo haru quien te esperaba fuera de tu vestidor ( que por alguna sagrada razón habían allí )

\- si pero esta bien que no traiga las vendas ? - dijiste avergonzada

\- si ademas te quedara bien - dijo kyouko

\- esta bien voy a salir - cuando saliste viste la cara de sorpresa de haru y kyouko , llevabas el traje de baño negro, las sandalias blancas y tu cabello iba recogido en una coleta dejando mechones largos afuera con un adorno blanco en forma de flor, tu flequillo y tu anillo y cajas arma en el cinturón café que traías en la pierna- me queda raro verdad ?

\- kawaii desu~ - dijo haru

\- es cierto te ves muy bien - dijo kyouko

\- gracias - dijiste con un leve rubor - ustedes también se ven muy bien

haru llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas color café con verde la parte de arriba era de un solo tirante y la de abajo era un short ademas de que llevaba una coleta de lado amarrada con un listón verde y kyouko llevaba un traje de baño de una pieza color rosa con un gran moño blanco en la parte de abajo y un sombrero de paja ambas llevaban unas sandalias negras

\- bien ahora si empecemos la segunda fase - dijo dino quien había vuelto al escenario - pasaran al oír sus nombres y se acomodaran en fila aquí en el escenario

47 chicas después...

\- la siguiente participante miura haru

cuando haru salio se pudo oír a la bola de dames ( hentais extras ) aplaudiendo ante la aparición de haru

\- la siguiente sasagawa kyouko

una orda gigantesca de dames y fanboys se intentaron acercar al escenario al ver a kyouko pero gracias a que hibari estaba ahí sentado no quisieron siquiera molestar no vaya ser que los vaya a ¨morder hasta la muerte¨

\- y por ultimo hikari (T/N)

saliste con un poco de vergüenza puesto que llevabas el traje de baño el cual para ti era muy revelador cuando volteaste a ver a la familia vongola notaste su cara de sorpresa (nota: de TODOS ) al verte con traje de baño y las babas del publico que luego empezó a gritar así que mejor te fuiste a donde te correspondía ( pero claro todos se callaron al sentir el aura de molestia de hibari )

\- ahora les aremos unas preguntas - dijo dino

para tu desgracia pasaron primero contigo

\- hikari-san que tipo de animales le gustan ?

\- supongo que.. - dijiste con cierto rubor - pequeños y lindos

\- entiendo - dijo mientras caminaba hacia haru - haru-san cual es tu color favorito ?

\- creo que...todos desu~ - dijo muy alegre

\- kyouko-san que te gusta hacer en sus tiempos libres ?

\- me gusta ir de compras con haru-chan - dijo con una tierna sonrisa

47 chicas después... XD

\- bien ahora pasaremos a la siguiente fase ¨ropa formal¨ - dijo dino de una manera muy alegre - pero antes les daremos a las participantes 30 minutos de descanso

kyouko, haru y tu se cambiaron a su ropa normal y fueron con los chicos pero...

fuera del escenario...

POV SHIROE..

haru y kyouko estaban tratando de jalar algo fuera del escenario así que nos acercamos pero vimos que era (D/N) tapándose con los brazos el pecho

FIN POV SHIROE..

\- no me miren por favor - dijiste con un rubor

\- que te paso ? - pregunto shiroe con cierta preocupación

\- haru y kyouko ... - dijiste mientras tus colores subían

\- que hicieron haru y kyouko-chan ? - dijo tsuna también preocupado

\- perdieron mis vendas - dijiste con un susurro que nadie escucho

\- eh ? - dijeron todos ( menos hibari ) confundidos

\- que perdieron mis vendas - dijiste con los colores a mas no poder

\- que ? - dijeron todos ( ahora menos dino ) con un leve rubor recordando lo que había dicho shiroe sobre ella

\- estas herida o algo ? - dijo dino confundido

\- no..esas vendas son para...- tu cara había vuelto a un color rosa no tan rojo

\- son para amarrarse el pecho - dijo shiroe como si nada

...*GOLPE*...

\- por que me pegaste (D/N)-chan - dijo shiroe quien estaba tirado en el suelo

\- por decir cosas que no son - le dijiste realmente enojada pero no te diste cuenta que habías apartado las manos de tu pecho ( y si se veian mas grandes de lo normal )

\- (T/N) - dijo haru quien apuntaba hacia ti

\- que pasa ? - preguntaste confundida mientras te volteabas

\- tu pecho tu pecho - dijo alterada

rápidamente te volviste a tapar los pechos para notar a todos con un leve rubor y les dijiste a los chicos con un aura asesina

\- quien vio ? - dijiste entre enojo y vergüenza

\- n..no..no vimos nada - dijo tsuna con un rubor mas que vidente

\- entonces me vio tsuna-sama ? - dijiste ahora mas enojada que otra cosa

\- enserio no vimos nada - dijo yamamoto ahora nervioso

\- usted también yamamoto-sama ?

\- tranquilízate dame-(T/N) - dijo reborn mientras te apuntaba con un arma

\- entendido - dijiste mientras regresabas a la normalidad

\- creo que shiroe dijo la verdad da mas miedo que kyoya - dijo dino entre susurros

\- dame-dino es hora de que comience el concurso - dijo reborn

\- es verdad entonces vamos - dijo dino muy alegre

subiste a la parte de atrás del escenario para vestirte pero ahora tu peinado cambio ahora llevabas un chongo ( o moño o cebolla o como se diga ) con tu característico fleco y dos cabellos de lado y lado levemente ondulados

\- bien ahora espesaremos la siguiente fase ¨ropa formal¨ - dijo dino alegre - las jóvenes van a salir justo como en la fase anterior

...47 personas después...

\- la siguiente miura haru - parece que dino disfruta el presentar a todos

haru traía un vestido naranja de tirantes que llegaba arriba de la rodilla, su cabello iba suelto y traía unos tacones blancos..haru no dudo ni un minuto en saludar y dar una pequeña vuelta con una gran sonrisa para luego ir a su lugar

\- la siguiente sasagawa kyouko

kyouko llevaba un vestido verde obscuro que llegaba un poco abajo de la rodilla, unos tacones negros y su cabello tenia una mariposa verde obscuro..al contrario de haru ella no se exalto tanto al contrario ella saludo a todos y dio una pequeña sonrisa para ir a su lugar

\- y por ultimo hikari (T/N)

\- _esta vez no titubeare -_ pensaste un momento antes de salir

cuando saliste tu rostro cambio de una joven ¨penosa¨ a una joven que parecía ¨madura¨ realmente no sabias como reaccionar así que solo saludaste levemente y fuiste a tu lugar

\- bien ahora haremos preguntas - dijo dino otra vez empezando por ti - hikari-san cual es su actividad favorita ?

\- supongo que cantar es una de ellas - respondiste con una leve sonrisa

ahora fue hacia haru - haru-san cual es tu postre favorito ?

\- el pastel desu~ - dijo contentísima

ahora kyouko - kyouko-san cual es tu animal favorito ?

\- los perro y los gatos

...47 personas después...

\- ahora pasaremos a la fase ¨temática sorpresa¨ para eso pedimos que las señoritas volteen

cuando todas voltearon había vestidores atrás con unas cortinas rojas en numerados del 1 al 50 ( total de concursantes ) ( que por alguna sagrada razón estaban allí )

\- dentro de cada uno de los vestidores hay diferentes trajes..deben elegir un numero y saldrán cuando se diga este pero...no deben asomarse a ver el traje del contrincante o serán descalificadas..y deben ir a la parte de atrás del escenario después de pasar y no se vayan a cambiar ahora si entren

cada una entro en un vestidor tu tomaste el ¨18¨ haru el ¨27¨ y kyouko el ¨36¨

POV HARU

cuando entre vi un saco rojo dentro de el estaba el traje pero era una lastima que no nos dejen ver el resto desu ~

FIN POV HARU

cuando entraste encontraste un saco negro con una nota y esta decía :

 _dentro de este saco esta tu disfraz te lo puedes quedar si quieres_

 _ya que posiblemente lo vayas a necesitar después_

 _atte_

 _reborn_

 _pd: si no lo haces te matare igual si renuncias_

ok era un echo reborn ya te estaba amenazando

\- en su vestidor hay un espacio con maquillaje bueno sin mas pueden empezar - dijo dino

todo iba bien hasta que abriste el saco por que era...

- _UN VESTIDO DE NOVIA - pensaste - tranquila tranquila solo es un disfraz nada pasara_

el traje consistía de el vestido estilo princesa (búsquenlo y escojan el que mas les guste :3), un velo, una corona, una liga( con unos compartimientos pequeños ), unos tacones, unos guantes, y un ramo color morado

te cambiaste lo mas rápido posible y optaste por un maquillaje leve y un collar de piedras blancas, el cabello suelto con la corona y el velo para que cubriera tu cara ahora..solo falta esperar

\- numero 1 - dijo dino

y así hasta el 18

\- ahora numero 18 - dijo dino con un aire alegre

tomaste el ramo y lo acercaste hacia tu pecho abriste las cortinas y saliste...viste que todos se quedaron callados pero sorprendidos a la vez...avanzaste como si realmente fueras una novia siendo llevada al altar hasta llegar al frente del escenario y en vez de saludar te quitaste el velo para mostrar tu rostro luego diste una vuelta y te fuiste atrás del escenario ( imagínense este momento con la canción de kataomi pero instrumental solo hasta donde quieran )

\- _me pregunto..._ \- pensabas para ti misma - _si algún día caminare junto a el con este vestido ?_

entonces la imagen de cierto chico llego a tu cabeza por lo cual tu rostro se tiño de rosa

- _no..de seguro es imposible..no sabe siquiera que existo a pesar de que últimamente lo veo todos los_ _días_

\- ahora el numero 27 - escuchaste la voz de dino así que te acercaste junto con las otras concursantes a ver a haru

haru llevaba un kimono tradicional color rosa pálido ademas de que se había amarrado el cabello con unos palillos chinos también color rosa cuando avanzo por unos momentos parecía madura...hasta que entro y te vio

\- (T/N)-chan desu~ - dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia ti - te vez muy hermosa desu ~

\- gracias haru tu también - le dijiste con un cariñosa sonrisa

3 minutos después..

\- numero 36 - dijo dino

cuando haru y tu se acercaron vieron a kyouko en un traje de neko color crema que consistía en un vestido que llegaba hasta la rodilla, unos zapatos blancos y unas orejas ademas del maquillaje de gato.. hizo una pose de gato y fue atrás del escenario y como haru hizo lo mismo

\- te ves tan linda (T/N)-chan - dijo kyouko mientras te observaba de pies a cabeza

\- gracias kyouko tu también te ves linda - dijiste con una cara algo rara

\- te pasa algo desu ~ - pregunto haru preocupada

\- me pica la liga - les dijiste con cierto rubor

\- una liga ? - preguntaron curiosas

te levantaste el vestido de un lado dejando ver la liga en tu pierna color azul claro

\- es muy bonita desu~ - decía haru con estrellas en sus ojos

\- quizás pero pica mucho y ademas no me la puedo quitar por que.. - dijiste mientras te rascabas levemente

\- por que no ? - pregunto kyouko algo confundida

\- tiene unos compartimientos para las cajas arma y mi anillo - les dijiste con un leve susurro mientras bajabas tu vestido

\- entonces por eso...- dijo haru

\- si no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo como en la fiesta y que se preocupen

\- entonces esta bien - dijeron haru y kyouko al mismo tiempo

paso el rato y dino dijo al ultimo concursante ahora tocaban las votaciones

\- ahora en esta pantalla mostraremos los resultados pero antes les pedimos a las chicas que vengan un momento - dijo con un tono feliz

dicho esto todas salieron cuando viste el vestuario de todas las concursantes viste que el tuyo era el único nupcial..el resto eran tradicionales, formales y animales

\- ahora si el tiempo esperado aquí están los resultados - dijo dino

en la pantalla aparecieron 3 casillas cada una con su numero de lugar y las caras de las chicas pasaban tan rápido que apenas y podías distinguirlas

\- ahora el tercer lugar es para...

entonces la tercer casilla paro y se mostró lentamente el rostro de haru

\- miura haru

\- felicidades haru-chan - dijeron tu y kyouko al mismo tiempo

\- aji arigato - dijo haru con una tierna sonrisa

\- ahora el segundo lugar es de... - dijo dino interrumpiendo su pequeña fiesta

entonces la segunda casilla se detuvo mostrando el rostro de kyouko

\- sasagawa kyouko

\- que bien kyouko-chan - le dijiste con una leve sonrisa

\- hai desu~ - dijo haru - felicidades

\- arigato - dijo igual de alegre

\- KYOUKO - se escucho un grito de ryouhei

\- ahora el lugar mas esperado el primer lugar es para... - dijo dino esta vez parecía que iba a estallar de felicidad

la tercer casilla paro lentamente hasta que cedió mostrando tu rostro

\- hikari (T/N)

\- espera que ? - dijiste algo confundida

\- omedeto (T/N)-chan - dijo kyouko mientras te daba un abrazo

\- omedeto desu~ - dijo haru haciendo lo mismo

\- arigato minna - dijiste casi con una sonrisa casi forzada pues no creías que pudieras haber ganado el concurso

10 minutos después...

dino agradeció a los presentes y a todas las participantes después bajo y se acerco con tsuna y los demás

mientras kyouko,haru y tu fueron a cambiarse de ropa y luego fueron con ellos

20 minutos después..

\- (D/N)-chaaaan~ - se escucho acercarse la voz de shiroe a gran velocidad para cuando te diste cuenta el ya te estaba abrazando

\- onii-sama ? - dijiste inconscientemente

\- que felicidad ganaste el concurso y otra vez me volviste a llamar onii-sama

\- supongo que si pero... - dijiste con cierto rubor - aun no hallo mis vendas

\- eso sera un problema - dijo shiroe mientras se separaba de ti - no puedes regresar a casa tapándote el pecho

\- ciaossu - se escucho la voz de reborn y detrás de el estaba toda la familia vongola - felicidades por ganar el concurso haru, kyouko y dame-(T/N)

\- arigato - dijeron las tres

\- dame-(T/N) donde dejaste el vestido ?

\- esta en el saco en el escenario..espera era verdad de quedármelo ?

\- si, era verdad a y por cierto buscabas esto ? - dijo reborn mientras de quien sabe donde saco unas vendas

\- esas son mis vendas - dijiste mientras las tomabas - donde estaban ?

\- eso no importa ahora ve por el vestido - te dijo mientras acomodaba su sombrero

acto seguido te fuiste por el vestido

POV SHIROE

\- reborn donde hallaste sus vendas ? - le pregunte con curiosidad

\- yo se las quite - dijo como si nada

\- QUE? - gritamos casi todos

\- pasa algo ?

\- no nada solo que no pensé que eras capaz - le dije con cierto miedo

\- a...hay viene dame-(T/N)

FIN POV SHIROE

regresaste con el saco negro en la espalda y con las vendas puestas

\- ya lo encontré - dijiste alegre

\- aji por que un saco negro ? - dijo haru confundida

\- eh ? no eran todos negros ?

\- no el de haru era rojo desu~

\- el mio también - dijo kyouko

\- yo cambie el saco - dijo reborn con cierta sonrisa

\- entonces era por eso que era el único nupcial - dijiste entre enojo y sorpresa

\- si

\- reborn - dijiste con un aura asesina a tope - por que lo hiciste

\- pero pensé que así seria mas divertido - dijo haciéndose el dulce e inocente

\- pues no lo fue - dijiste realmente enojada

\- ya ya hikari-san tranquilízate - dijo tsuna mientras intentaba calmarte

\- es cierto te veías muy bien - dijo yamamoto esta vez

tan solo ignoraste eso ultimo para evitar ponerte roja y te calmaste

\- bueno es hora de irnos - dijo shiroe

\- es cierto entonces mañana habrá una fiesta en nuestra casa - dijiste alegre

el resto asintió y todos se fuero por su lado

...

En una mansión en Italia ( Venecia para ser exactos )...

\- y bien como les fue - dijo una joven de cabellos morados mientras comía en una gran mesa

\- discúlpeme no pude conseguir el anillo de la obscuridad - dijo un joven

\- y tu compañera ?

\- perdió contra su actual portadora...sobrevivió pero esta bajo el poder de vongola

\- tonto - dijo esta muy enojada - llama al escuadrón especial

\- si - dijo el joven mientras se iba

\- el anillo de la obscuridad debe ser mio justo igual que como a mi madre

* * *

 **bien esto es todo perdón por tardar pero estoy otra vez en periodo de exámenes así que voy a tardar un poco**

 **a y voy a sacar otro fic igual a ¨mis días de amor¨ pero este se va a llamar ¨nuestro encuentro¨ esperen lo y**

 **ciao ciao**

 **próximo capitulo :**

 _ **el inicio de la guerra**_


	11. el inicio de la guerra

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **voy a empezar a poner canciones de anime :3**

 **\- tonto - dijo esta muy enojada - llama al escuadrón especial**

 **\- si - dijo el joven mientras se iba**

 **\- el anillo de la obscuridad debe ser mio justo igual que como a mi madre**

* * *

 **al dia siguiente reborn pidio en ambas escuelas que faltara todos a clases ese día ya que seria la fiesta :**

 **-** oye dame-(T/N) - se oyo una pequeña voz entre sueños

\- 5 minutos mas - dijiste mientras te enredabas en las sabanas

\- que te levantes - dijo este mientras te golpeo con un martillo gigante

\- aaaa - gritaste fuertemente

\- ciaossu - dijo el pequeño con el martillo

\- reborn no me levantes así y ademas...que haces en mi habitación ?

\- vengo a decirte que tu fiesta se hará al estilo vongola

\- estilo vongola ? - dijiste mientras te sentabas en la cama

\- si - dijo mientras convertía su martillo en el pequeño camaleón - yo me haré cargo de todo así que tu puedes ir dando las invitaciones

\- entendido - dijiste mientras te parabas para luego acercarte a tu armario y buscar tu ropa - espera no se donde viven los demás

\- eso no es problema - reborn se acerco a ti y te dio una nota con las direcciones y las invitaciones

\- entonces así es mejor

\- oye - dijo reborn mientras te miraba de pies a cabeza

\- que ?

\- en serio duermes así ?

la pijama que traías era negra pero era una camisa de tirantes y un short negro muy corto

\- si, por que ? - dijiste des preocupadamente

\- no por nada..que es eso - dijo reborn mientras apuntaba hacia la ventana

\- que cosa ? - dijiste mientras volteabas en eso escuchas un sonido de...una cámara ?

\- parece que se fue - dijo reborn mientras salia de la habitación

\- reborn que hiciste ?

\- nada, de vio ser tu imaginación

\- tienes razón

reborn salio de tu habitación para que te bañaras y cambiaras, te pusiste un short negro con una blusa rosa, unas calzetas blancas y unos tenis negros

\- ya estoy lista - le dijiste a reborn para luego hallarlo en la cocina

\- dame-(T/N) has algo de desayunar - te dijo de manera inocente

\- esta bien..quieres unos panqueques ?

\- esta bien pero con un expresso - dijo reborn dejando a leon en la mesa - oye dame-(T/N)

\- que pasa ?

\- quítate las vendas - dijo reborn sin un poco de consideración

\- no quiero - dijiste mientras regresabas a cocinar

\- entonces yo lo haré - dijo reborn mientras convertía a leon en una pistola y con un solo tiro que paso por un costado tuyo rompió las vendas

\- que estas haciendo ? - le preguntaste enojada

\- ahora vete a cambiar - te dijo ignorando tu pregunta

serviste los panqueques de reborn con su expresso y fuiste a tu habitacion

\- creo que tenia otras vendas - dijiste mientras buscaba en tu armario pero nada no había mas - (suspiro) supongo que tendré que ir sin vendas

te pusiste un bluson color menta y bajaste para dirigirte a la puerta e irte pero antes..

\- reborn si onii-sama despierta dile que en la cocina esta su plato - no hubo respuesta pero lo tomaste por un si, y luego emprendiste el camino

tenias que volver a llamar a shiroe ¨onii-sama¨ o el seguiría diciendo cosas vergonzosas tuyas...por lo que viste en el papel que te dio reborn la primera parada era la casa de tsuna

10 minutos después...

llegaste a la casa de tsuna y una mujer muy hermosa te abrió la puerta

\- ara eres amiga de tsu-kun ? - te pregunto la mujer con una cálida sonrisa

\- si, mi nombre es hikari (T/N)

\- soy la madre de tsu-kun mi nombre es sawada nana

\- es un gusto conocerla - dijiste con una pequeña reverencia

\- el gusto es mio, por el momento tsu-kun no se encuentra puedes esperarlo en su habitación

\- no es necesario solo venia a entregar esto - le diste una de las invitaciones a nana - todavía tengo que entrega mas

\- esta bien yo se la daré a tsu-kun cuando llegue

\- muchas gracias

te fuiste corriendo y mientras lo hacías viste el papel la siguiente parada era la casa de yamamoto

10 minutos mas..

llegaste a un restaurante de sushi al parecer el vivía ahí, entraste al restaurante y estaba lleno y en el puesto estaba yamamoto y un hombre al parecer su padre

\- buenos dias yamamoto-sama - dijiste mientras te acercabas asía el

\- jaja buenos días (T/N) - te dijo con una amable sonrisa

\- vengo a traerle la invitación de la fiesta

\- gracias

en eso se acerco su padre

\- oye takeshi es tu novia ?

ambos se ruborizaron ante eso

\- viejo ella es una amiga - dijo algo nervioso

\- enserio ?

\- disculpen pero me tengo que ir - dijiste para acabar con ese tema

\- si - contesto su padre con una gran sonrisa - regresa alguna vez

\- si

dicho esto saliste de el restaurante ahora debías ir a la casa de gokudera

15 minutos...

al parecer el departamento de gokudera estaba algo lejos, al llegar no abrió nadie así que solo la dejaste en el buzón

\- _debe estar con tsuna-sama -_

ahora la siguiente parada era la casa de haru

10 minutos...

al llegar a esta tocaste el timbre y fue haru quien te abrió

\- aji (T/N)-chan, buenos dias

\- buenos dias

\- pasa kyoko-chan y chrome-chan esta arriba desu~

subiste a la recamara de haru y si allí estaban ellas dos, te sentaste y haru llevo té y galletas...

\- nee (T/N)-chan - dijo kyoko

\- que sucede ? - dijiste mientras le dabas un sorbo a tu té

\- hay algo que te queremos preguntar desu~

\- y que es ? - ahora comías una galleta

\- te gusta alguien ? - dijo chrome

ante la pregunta de chrome te atragantaste con la galleta

\- pe..pero qu..que dices chrome - dijiste con un rubor mas que evidente

\- entonces si te gusta alguien ? - pregunto haru

\- n..no..nadie me gusta

\- (T/N)-chan - dijo kyoko mientras tomaba tu mano - nosotras te apoyaremos

\- es cierto - dijo chrome

\- ari..arigato - dijiste nerviosa - rayos casi se me olvida las invitaciones

le diste a cada una sus invitaciones y aprovechando que ahí estaba kyoko le diste la de ryohei te despediste y te fuiste

cuando saliste de casa de haru tomaste el papel para revisar que solo te faltaba uno y era la casa de hibari..

15 minutos ...

al fin llegaste a casa de hibari era una casa grande al estilo tradicional, cuando ibas a tocar la puerta llego hibird..

\- hibari hibari - dijo la pequeña ave mientras giraba alrededor tuyo

\- ohayo hibird - le dijiste a la pequeña ave y esta se poso en tu cabeza

\- herbívora que haces aquí ? - se escucho desde atrás la voz de hibari así que volteaste

hibari no llevaba el uniforme normal si no un pantalón de mezclilla con una playera negra y unos tenis, ademas traía una bolsa la cual era de las compras

\- dis..disculpe hibari-sama solo vengo a entregar esto - con nervios le entregaste la invitación a hibari - eso es todo hasta luego

ibas a salir corriendo pero hibari te tomo de la muñeca y te entrego un dulce de té verde para luego soltarte y entrar a su casa junto con hibird...luego si saliste corriendo

cuando llegaste a tu casa notaste que shiroe estaba jugando en la sala y reborn..bueno el no estaba

\- onii-sama ya desayuno ? - le dijiste a shiroe mientras te acercabas

\- si, por cierto tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo - dijo shiroe con un semblante serio

te sentaste a un lado de shiroe para hablar con el, shiroe pauso el juego y volteo asía ti

\- de que quieres hablar onii-sama ? - preguntaste seria

\- es sobre tu otra caja arma

\- mi otra caja arma ?

\- si, lo que pasa es que esa caja es una caja especial que solo se abre con una prueba de sucesión

\- que clase de prueba ?

\- no lo se, eso aun no lo e averiguado ya que la prueba tiende a cambiar

\- entonces todavía no la debo abrir

\- aun que quieras no puedes, también quería decirte sobre el otro modo de zuri

\- zuri tiene otro modo ?

\- si, también eru lo tiene se llama modalità duo

\- así que modalitá duo

\- si combina el modo ataque y defensa, también puede utilizar las llamas del cielo, rayo, nube, lluvia, tormenta, sol y niebla el problema es...

\- tiene un problema ese modo ?

\- es como pedir las llamas en mi caso es diciendo el nombre de aquel que posee la llama pero en el tuyo es..

\- como la tengo que pedir yo ?

shiroe se acerco a ti y te lo dijo al oído luego los colores subieron

\- ahora ve a tu habitación - te ordeno shiroe

\- s..si - dijiste nerviosa para luego correr asía tu habitación

en tu habitación...

\- _esto es malo..como que debo pedir las llamas de esa forma ? -_

\- ciaossu - se escucho una voz chillona desde la ventana

\- reborn ?

\- veo que acabas de llegar de entregar las invitaciones

\- si ya termine, a todo esto donde estabas ?

\- fui a arreglar el lugar de la fiesta

\- espera..la fiesta no iba a ser en mi casa

\- no, incluso la invitación tenia la dirección del otro lugar

\- eso me pasa por no leerla

\- rápido dame-(T/N) vístete - dijo reborn mientras te lanzaba una bolsa

\- que es esto ?

\- es lo que usaras, también shiroe tiene lo suyo - dicho esto reborn salio de tu habitación

tan solo de ver la bolsa te dio mala espina por lo que hubiera adentro de esta, cuando sacaste lo había adentro era un vestido blanco de tirantes que llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla con una sandalias blancas y un chaleco de mezclilla

todo bien, todo normal, todo kawaii esta vez reborn tuvo consideración de ti así que fuiste a bañarte y cuando saliste buscaste un short para ponértelo debajo del vestido pero...nada ni uno, era mas que obvio que no te ibas a poner el que estaba en la ropa sucia así que tuviste que ponerte así el vestido te dejaste el cabello suelto, te pusiste tu cinturón con tus cajas armas y anillo y bajaste

\- reborn ya me cambie - dijiste un poco aburrida

\- perfecto ahora vayámonos - dijo reborn bajando del sillón donde estaba

\- espera y onii-sama

\- oye shiroe, sal rápido

en una esquina de la casa pudiste ver un aura depresiva como si alguien estuviera allí..

\- no pienso salir así - se escucho la voz de shiroe

\- no seas llorón dame-shiroe - dijo reborn mientras se acercaba a este y de una patada lo saco volando

\- no me gusta vestir así - dijo shiroe casi en lagrimas este traía un short caqui una playera blanca y unos tenis blancos con una linea azul

\- pues sera mejor que se acostumbre onii-sama ya que a mi también me viste de una forma que no quiero - le dijiste mientras lo ayudabas a pararse

\- bien es hora de irnos - dijo reborn mientras saltaba al hombro de shiroe

...

reborn los guió como por 1/2 hora hasta que llegaron al lugar de encuentro que era un campo con una cabaña lo suficientemente grande para todos y un gran árbol en el patio donde ya todos estaban reunidos

\- bien bola de dames- dijo reborn mientras bajaba del hombro de shiroe

cuando observaste bien viste la familia vongola, te sentaste con shiroe en el pasto donde todos tenían un picnic ya instalado todos vestian de modo informal (claro hibari seguía trayendo el brazalete del comité), buscaste con la mirada a hibari para luego hallarlo sentado en una de las ramas del árbol que estaba a no mas de 3 metros del resto

\- hoy celebramos que haru, kyoko y dame-(T/N) ganaron el concurso de belleza

todos los presentes aplaudieron (menos hibari) al escuchar la noticia

\- y bien dame-(T/N) que pedirás ?

\- a que te refieres ? - preguntaste mientras tomabas el té que te entrego haru

\- realmente eres dame - dijo reborn con una sonrisa burlona - me refiero al premio del concurso

\- el premio era ¨cualquier cosa que deseen¨ - dijo dino

\- no tengo nada en especial..pueden escoger por mi

\- no importa lo que sea ? - dijo reborn mientras acomodaba su fedora

\- no importa

\- entonces sera...una cita

tu y los demás ( hombres ) se atragantaron al escuchar de reborn la palabra cita

\- cof cof como que una cita ? cof cof - dijiste mientras te recuperabas un poco

\- reborn no dejare que (D/N)-chan tenga su primera cita - dijo shiroe realmente enojado

\- ella dijo que no importaba lo que fuera - dijo reborn de manera inocente

\- y con quien sera la cita ? - dijiste avergonzada

\- déjame pensar..- dijo reborn mientras miraba a todos..después su rostro mostró una sonrisa picara -...sera con hibari

\- QUE ? - gritaron todos ( menos el nombrado )

\- co..como que con hi..hibari-sa..sama ? - dijiste con los colores a tope

\- reborn explica esto - dijo shiroe furioso

\- como ya dije es su premio por ganar - dijo reborn de lo mas normal

\- no pido que expliques eso sino...POR QUE HIBARI ?

\- por que si

\- COMO QU..

pero una canción los saco de su pelea

* _Douka ima dake wa furimukanaide Yuugure sawagu kaze fure sou na kyori_ _Kimi o mitsumeteru zutto_ *(si kimi ni todoke)

\- _rayos no debí poner esa canción como tono de llamada-_ te regañaste mentalmente

\- aji de donde viene esa canción ? desu~ - pregunto haru

\- lo siento es mi celular..déjenme contestar - dijiste con un leve rubor

\- esta bien - dijo reborn alejándose de shiroe

sacaste un celular gris con una linea verde obscuro que estaba en una bolsa del chaleco y contestaste :

\- moshi moshi -

\- ¨jefa, soy himemiko¨

\- que sucede hime-chan ? - aparte de haru, kyoko y chrome hay otras 2 chicas que son tus amigas ellas son himemiko la vicepresidenta del comite disciplinario y yuriko la tercera al mando

\- ¨nos están atacando¨

\- quien se atrevió en su sano juicio atacar midori - dijiste con una voz y semblante serios y amenazantes, pudiste ver en las caras de todos (menos haru y reborn este estaba sonriendo ) una gran sorpresa pero en shiroe viste miedo

-¨alrededor de 7 personas que dicen ser el escuadrón especial de kurobane¨

\- despliega las tropas - dijiste mientras te parabas bruscamente - toda joven que no este en un club que no sirva para ataque o defensa resguardalas en el gimnasio estaré allí en cualquier momento

\- ¨si jefa pero..quienes son estas personas ? ¨

\- son gente peligrosa así que no intenten nada valiente

\- ¨entendido¨

Fin llamada

\- disculpen ese cambio brusco de personalidad - dijiste mientras guardabas el celular

\- que sucede ? - pregunto shiroe con seriedad

\- al parecer vamos a tener que dar mas información a reborn y los demás..pero antes necesito su ayuda

\- dinos dame-(T/N) o no te ayudaremos - dijo reborn amenazante

\- entendido - dijiste menos tensa - al parecer alguien tomo el nombre de la familia kurobane y ahora están atacando midori por lo que me dijo hime-chan son 7 personas pero...en el sonido de fondo de la llamada escuche explosiones deben ser peligrosos

\- en todo caso necesitamos su ayuda - dijo shiroe

\- esta bien - dijo tsuna - les ayudaremos

\- arigato tsuna-sama..no..tsuna - dijiste con una leve sonrisa que le causo a este un rubor casi invisible

\- (suspiro) temo que tendremos que usar ¨eso¨ - dijo shiroe

\- que ? - dijiste volviendo a la normalidad mientras comías el dulce que te dio hibari - como que ¨eso¨ ?

\- olvidaste lo de hace rato

\- (morder) (morder) - seguías intentando recordar hasta que...- No eso no ni en broma

\- ya se pero no hay de otra - dijo shiroe rascándose la nuca

\- (suspiro) cual necesitamos ? - dijiste con un leve rubor

\- rayo y nube, necesitamos endurecimiento y propagación

\- reborn quienes poseen las llamas de la nube y el rayo ?

\- hibari es la nube y la vaca estúpida es el rayo

\- eh ? - dijeron tu y shiroe - EHHHHHHHHHHH ?

\- co..como ? po..por que ? - dijiste mientras caías de rodillas con un gran rubor y haru,kyoko y chrome se acercaban preocupadas

\- sucede algo (T/N)-chan ? - pregunto tsuna preocupado

\- n..no pi..pienso hacer eso

\- y tu cres que yo te dejare ? - dijo shiroe

\- dame-shiroe responde que es lo que sucede - dijo reborn

\- zuri y eru tienen otro modo el cual se llama ¨modalità duo¨

\- modalitá duo ? - pregunto tsuna

\- si, esta ocupa el lugar inexistente de nuestro modo difesa y modo attacco tomando prestada una de las 7 llamas, al tomarla el arma en este caso zuri y eru se fusionan con su portador pero hay un problema...

\- cual es el problema ? - dijo reborn

\- en mi caso para pedir la llama es diciendo el nombre del portador pero en el caso de (D/N) es..

\- cual es ? es algo malo ? - pregunto tsuna

\- no, es con..un beso

\- QUE ? - gritaron todos ( menos reborn y hibari )

\- y la primera ves que la pida debe ser en la boca y que dure 10 segundos

\- NO TENIAS QUE DECIR TODO - gritaste con un gran rubor

\- por normal no puede darle un beso a lambo eso quiere decir..

\- que se lo dará a hibari - termino la oración reborn

\- si.. pero no dejare que hibari se quede con el primer beso de (T/N) y con su primera cita - dijo shiroe mientras miraba a hibari de forma amenazante

\- BAKA ONII-SAMA TAMPOCO DEBISTE DECIR ESO - dijiste enojada mientras te paraba pero aun nerviosa ( kyoko, haru y chrome fueron a traerte un poco de té dentro de la cabaña )

\- herbívora - escuchaste desde atrás obvio era hibari quien ahora estaba detrás de ti

\- s..si ? sucede algo hibari-sama ? - dijiste mientras te volteabas

hibari te tomo de la cintura te pego a el y con su otra mano levanto tu rostro (eres unos 10 cm mas pequeña que hibari )

\- tu no seras la que me bese, seré yo el que lo hará - te dijo en un susurro mientras depositaba un beso en tus labios

tus ojos se abrieron como platos después de todo la persona que te estaba besando era hibari, el beso no era algo dulce y tierno si no parecía que trataba de devorarte...después de los marcados 10 segundos te libero de su agarre dejando atrás un fino hilo de saliva

\- MALDITO HIBARI TE MATARE - grito shiroe furioso

cuando volteaste a ver a shiroe tu cara era completamente carmesí y pudiste notar a shiroe siendo agarrado por toda la familia vongola y a haru, kyoko y chrome sorprendidas y ruborizada algo lejos de ustedes

\- jaja cálmate shiroe - dijo yamamoto agarrando difícilmente a shiroe

\- cierto shiroe-san cálmate un poco - dijo tsuna

\- solo fue un beso - dijo reborn de manera burlona

\- y fue EXTREMO - grito ryohei

\- NO SOLO FUE UN BESO FUE SU PRIMER BESO - dijo shiroe intentado soltarse con mas fuerza

\- cálmate idiota - dijo gokudera mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cabeza

\- también fue el primero de hibari - dijo reborn como si nada

\- que ? - dijeron todos

cuando volteaste a ver a hibari viste que ahora estaba recargado el el árbol mirando hacia otro lado con un leve rubor

\- n..no le daré mal uso a su llama hibari-sama - dijiste con un notable rubor - vamos onii-chan

shiroe se calmo un poco y se acerco a ti

\- toma tu también la llama del rayo - dijiste un poco mas tranquila

\- entendido - dijo shiroe extendiendo su mano - lambo

entonces de adentro de la cabaña salio la llama del trueno al parecer lambo estaba dormido adentro y esta se poso en la mano de shiroe y...la trago

\- zuri / eru - dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras introducían sus llamas en las cajas de estos - cambio forma

entonces ambos animales se iluminaron y se fusionaron con ustedes..cuando esto paso una llama del atributo pedido los envolvió cuando esta se disipo tenias tus dagas las cuales estaban en tu espalda con un cinturón color gris, y shiroe tenia una espada de una mano color blanca con rojo y una funda negra en su espalda

\- modalità duo - dijeron ahora con un semblante serio

\- entonces nos vamos - dijo shiroe

\- si, no puedo dejar a las chicas a cargo siempre - dijiste mientras tus ojos tomaban un extraño brillo

\- no pierdas el control - te susurro shiroe mientras acariciando tu cabeza

\- entendido - dijiste mientras te quitabas el cinturón de tu pierna con tu otra caja - haru cuídalo y quédate aquí con lambo, kyoko y chrome

le lanzaste tu cinturón y esta salio de su trance atrapándolo

\- quiero ir contigo desu ~ - dijo haru

\- no, eso te pondría en peligro y como tu amiga jamas me perdonaría si te pasase algo

\- pero..

\- entonces yo iré - dijo chrome - después de todo soy la guardiana de la niebla

\- entonces los guardianes vengan - dijo shiroe - llegaremos antes si abro un portal

\- puedes hacer eso ? - dijo tsuna

\- si, ahora vengan

se acercaron tsuna, yamamoto, gokudera, ryohei, hibari y chrome ademas de otros que no eran guardianes como reborn y dino

\- nos quedaremos con bianchi-san en la cabaña desu~ - dijo haru

\- esta bien - dijo tsuna

\- quien es bianchi ? - preguntaste confundida

\- es la hermana de gokudera-kun

entonces shiroe utilizo su espada y corto el aire y este abrió un portal circula donde se podía mirar midori y alrededor de 100 hombres con traje negro sin pensarlo dos veces te lanzaste al portal mientras tus ojos brillaban de rabia

...

al cruzar el portal llegaron automáticamente a midori y en el suelo cerca del portón estaba...

\- yuri-chan - dijiste alterada mientras te acercabas a ella

\- jefa - dijo yuriko mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, esta portaba un uniforme parecido al tuyo con la diferencia de que su falda llegaba a los tobillo, su cabello era gris y sus ojos eran lilas

\- menos mal, cual es la situación ?

\- si,en menos de lo que esperábamos llegaron mas hombres a atacarnos, 1/3 de la escuela esta resguardada en el gimnasio, el club de kendo, aikido, judo, tiro con arco, química, robotica y los padres de algunas chicas están ayudando,

\- entendido, ryohei-sama

\- que pasa ? - contesto este

\- necesito que lleve a yuriko a la enfermería que esta en el segundo piso a la derecha por las primeras escaleras

\- entendido - dijo ryohei para luego cargar a yuriko e irse

\- tsuna, gokudera-san y yamamoto-san ustedes vayan a el campo de deportes

\- entendido - dijeron los tres para irse

\- dino-san, reborn y chrome-chan se podrán encargar de que nadie se acerque al gimnasio ?

\- no hay problema - dijo reborn convirtiendo a leon en una pistola - vamos chrome,dame-dino

\- se los encargo

\- entendido - dijo dino para luego correr junto con reborn y chrome

\- onii-chan y hibari-sama nosotros nos encargaremos de la parte de enfrente

estos dos solo asintieron y los guiaste asía el campo de guerra

...

llegados al punto indicado pudiste notar el montón de personas lastimadas y padres peleando..eso te harto y sin avisarles a tus acompañantes atacaste al enemigo

\- pensé que serian mas fuertes pero solo son un montón de humanos débiles - dijiste seria mientras los atacabas con tus dagas

\- humanos ? - pregunto hibari mientras atacaba con sus tonfas

\- tsk..esta empezando a perder el control - dijo shiroe entre dientes

\- onii-chan necesito tu permiso - dijiste volteando a ver a shiroe

\- no te concedo el permiso eso..seria peligroso

\- esta bien - dijiste enojada para luego volver a la pelea

POV SHIROE ( nota: están peleando pero al mismo tiempo hablando )

\- herbívoro explica eso de permiso - me dijo hibari algo enojado

\- ese codiciado permiso es para liberarse

\- liberarse ?

\- si, quiere decir mostrar su verdadera personalidad

\- eh ? - dijo hibari de manera divertida - eso quiere decir que la herbívora normalmente actúa ?

\- exacto normalmente se comporta alegre y amable incluso aveces refinada pero...su verdadera personalidad es peligrosa y temible normalmente llama a los débiles ¨humanos¨ y a los pocos que considera fuertes ¨kami¨ (dios)

\- ustedes dejen de hablar y busquen a alguien poderoso - dijo (T/N) de manera peligrosa mientras sus ojos mostraban un brillo morado como la llama de hibari

\- _rayos si pierde el control aquí, nos pondría todos en peligro -_

 _FIN POV SHIROE_

\- _que es esto ? al pelear mi sangre hierve y se siente tan...bien ?-_

 _-_ **el anillo de la nube, de la luz y el de la oscuridad a mi alcance, -** se escucho una voz sin paradero

\- QUIEN ERES ? - gritaste sin un toque de cordura

\- **soy el guardián de la llama de la ¨lealtad¨ de la familia kurobane -** dijo un joven el cual apareció de atrás de un árbol su cabello era rojo y sus ojos obsidiana - **mi nombre es** **désespoir**

* * *

désespoir = desesperación

bien hasta aquí el capitulo de esta vez, es el mas largo por el inicio de una nueva temporada ahora si..

ciao ciao


	12. la verdad

**LOS PERSLONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA Y LAS CANCIONES A SUS DEBIDOS AUTORES**

 **voy a empezar a poner canciones de anime :3**

 ** _-_ el anillo de la nube, de la luz y el de la oscuridad a mi alcance, - se escucho una voz sin paradero**

 **\- QUIEN ERES ? - gritaste sin un toque de cordura**

 **\- soy el guardián de la llama de la ¨lealtad¨ de la familia kurobane - dijo un joven el cual apareció de atrás de un árbol su cabello era rojo y sus ojos obsidiana - mi nombre es désespoir**

* * *

 **-** Désespoir **-** dijo shiroe - rayos el ya nos hallo

\- onii-chan es alguien fuerte ? - dijiste mientras veías a shiroe

\- si uno de los mas fuertes

\- entonces sera divertido acabar con su existencia - en tu rostro ya no se notaba un poco de cordura

\- ni se te ocurra atacarlo

muy tarde...ya estabas atacando a désespoir

POV SHIROE

\- hibari trata de calmar a (T/N) - dije desesperado

-...como ? - pregunto hibari

\- no lo se in..

\- SHIROE - se escucho un grito desgarrador el cual provenía de..(T/N)

cuando voltee a ver no podía creer lo que pasaba, désespoir estaba apretando fuertemente el cuello de (T/N) de tal forma que a los 10 segundo se desmayo

\- supongo que me la llevare sera un gran regalo para tsubasa-sama- dijo désespoir mientras cargaba con un saco a (T/N)

\- a donde la piensas llevar ?

\- eso no te importa pero..si la quieren de regreso deberan traer los anillos vongola y el anillo de shirobane al templo de namimori en 1 semana a las 8:00am o ella morirá

entonces desespoir desapareció en una niebla color carmesí

\- SHIROE-SAN, HIBARI-SAN - se escucho la voz de tsuna quien venia con los demás en modo hyper (ryohei se les había unido una vez dejo a yuriko en la enfermería )

\- y dame-(T/N) ? - pregunto reborn, una vez se acercaron lo suficiente

-..se la llevo - dijo hibari

\- quien ? - pregunto tsuna saliendo del modo hyper

\- el guardián de la llama de la lealtad de kurobane...désespoir

...

una vez llegamos a la cabaña donde dejamos al resto tsuna les contó lo que paso a haru y kyoko casi se desmayan al oír lo que sucedió

\- llame a varia para que nos ayuden a encontrar a dame-(T/N) - dijo reborn

\- va..varia - dijo tsuna asustado

- _varia eh?...espera si el se da cuenta de que a la que se llevaron fue a (T/N)..me matara_

\- sucede algo shiroe ? - pregunto yamamoto

\- na..nada no pasa nada - le dije mas que nervioso - solo pensaba en como salvar a (T/N)

entonces se escucho un estruendo fuera de la choza

\- _rayos siguen igual de ruidosos solo espero que el no venga_

 _-_ VROOOI - se escucho desde afuera

\- _rayos si vino_

 _-_ shishi cállate - se escucho otra voz acercarse

\- rayos también vino ese idiota ahora solo falta que..

entonces volaron literalmente volaron la puerta y afortunadamente yamamoto y gokudera se pudieron quitar a tiempo..menos tsuna

\- VROOOI malditos mocosos para que nos llama...- pero el loco de squalo no pudo terminar por que me vio

\- ho..hola squalo - le dije nervioso

\- no..me..me digas que a la que se llevaron fue a...

\- si fue a (T/N)

\- VROOOI maldito te dije que la cuidaras - dijo squalo mientra me tomaba de la camisa para levantarme - a donde..a donde se la llevaron ?

\- no..lo..se

\- espera squalo se conocen ? - pregunto yamamoto

\- por supuesto - respondí sin apartar la vista de mi agresor

\- somos hermanos - dijo squalo

\- QUE ? - gritaron todos (menos hibari, reborn y el resto de varia)

\- Ushishishi así que se llevaron a la princesa - dijo belphegor quien acababa de entrar

\- escorias por que dejaron que se la llevaran - dijo xanxus con una pistola apuntando a tsuna

\- ella perdió el control en medio de la pelea

squalo me soltó mientras en su rostro se mostraba confusión y miedo

\- le quitaste el sello ? - dijo viper

\- todos menos el de los recuerdos

\- entonces como es que perdió el control ? - pregunto lussuria

\- la llama de la oscuridad casi la carcome

\- VROOOI como activaron la llama ?

\- como se debe

\- quien fue ? - dijeron todos los integrantes de varia con gran enojo

\- hibari..kyoya

todos dirigieron sus miradas a hibari unas de odio, otras de desprecio y otra de felicidad..hasta que tsuna abrió la boca

\- como es que conocen también a (T/N)-chan ?

\- VROOOI que no te lo acabo de decir somos hermanos los tres

\- EH ? - dijeron todos...bueno casi todos

\- jaja no se parecen en nada - dijo yamamoto

\- es por que este idiota esta disfrazado

\- como que disfrazado ? - pregunto gokudera

\- nosotros dos somos gemelos - dije volteando a ver a gokudera

\- eh ? - dijo tsuna sorprendido - pero tu no tienes 16 ?

\- no..es solo una ilusión de mi llama que hace que me vea joven yo realmente tengo 22 al igual que squalo

me quite la peluca y los pupilentes al igual que la ilusión mi cabello es plata casi blanco y mis ojos son grises a diferencia de mi hermano yo tengo el cabello corto aunque mas o menos largo

\- es cierto ahora se parecen - dijo yamamoto

\- dejando eso de lado - dijo reborn - deben contarnos la verdad

\- pensé que seria lo apropiado también guardar secretos como ustedes o no...reborn

\- una vez nos cuenten todo yo les contare el resto

\- esta bien - dije sin titubear - todo comenzó hace 16 años

/FLASH BACK/

 ***aquí va a ser pov lectora***

En la casa de la familia superbi nació la tercera hija de dicha familia la cual se le dio el nombre de (T/N), la pequeña nació con una buena salud y al tiempo que creció desarrollo el mismo amor de sus hermanos shiroe y squalo (6años cuando ella nacio) por las espadas

6 años...

\- shiroe-oniichan, squalo-oniichan - dijo una pequeña de cabellos cortos y negros casi como la noche al igual que sus ojos, la pequeña lucia un vestido de tirantes color blanco

\- que paso ? - respondieron los dos, estos portaban una camisa azul cielo y un pantalón negro solo que shiroe traía una corbata negra

\- puedo acompañarlos ? - pregunto la pequeña

\- solo si no haces un disturbio - dijo shiroe

\- claro - respondió (T/N)

shiroe y squalo se dirigían con su mejor amigo xanxus

al llegar a la mansión de la familia vongola el noveno jefe de esta familia los saludo con una sonrisa cálida para luego dirigirse a su oficina, shiroe y squalo llevaron a (T/N) a un hermoso jardín donde estaba xanxus esperando

\- llegan tarde basuras - dijo xanxus quien estaba sentado en un trono ( típico -_- )

\- cállate estúpido jefe - renegó squalo

\- es que trajimos a nuestra hermana - dijo shiroe

(T/N) se había ocultado detrás de la pierna de shiroe por el aura de miedo que emanaba xanxus pero luego le pareció amable...un poco

\- vamos preséntate - dijo squalo

(T/N) salio de su escondite para luego acercase con algo de miedo a xanxus

\- mucho gusto - dijo (T/N) con algo de miedo - mi nombre es superbi (T/N)

xanxus se limito a no contestar pero para (T/N) era como decir que no hablaba mucho

\- xanxus-nii - dijo (T/N) tratando de llamar su atención - me cargas

\- (ﾟДﾟ|||) - fue la cara de sus hermanos al escuchar la petición de su pequeña hermana

a xanxus no le importo y solo cargo a la pequeña subiéndola a sus piernas, (T/N) realmente se divertía al ver la cara de sorpresa de sus hermanos

\- sucede algo kamii-nisamas ? - pregunto (T/N) ( kamii-nisamas = dioses hermanos)

\- no - dijeron estos

\- entiendo

paso el tiempo y cada vez se hacia mas gente en el grupo de amigos de sus hermanos, (T/N) le dio un titulo a cada uno a xanxus jefe, a bellphegor príncipe, a viper nee-chan, a lussuria luss-nee, a leviathan..lame botas y a sus hermanos los llamaba igual aunque aveces les decía capitán

belphegor solía llamar a (T/N) princesa y viper aveces..AVECES le decía hermanita..pero no muchas

hasta que llego el día que la pequeña cumplió 8 años

\- oigan - dijo (T/N) quien estaba sentada cerca de un arbusto de rosas rojas

\- Ushishishi que sucede princesa ? - pregunto bellphegor

\- mamá dijo que me va a mandar a otro lugar

\- que lugar ? - pregunto lussuria

\- no lo se

entonces squalo y shiroe aparecieron junto con viper

\- escoria a que se refiere (T/N) con que va a ir a otro lado - dijo xanxus

\- VROOOI cállate estúpido jefe - grito squalo - eso te lo diré después

\- dilo ahora

shiroe tapo los oídos de (T/N) y comenzó a hablar

\- (T/N) sera mandada a otra dimensión por orden de nuestra madre

\- para que la van a mandar a ella ? - pregunto ¨lame botas¨

\- ella posee la llama de la oscuridad de kurobane - dijo shiroe con una notable tristeza

\- esa llama es muy especial..como es que la tiene ? - pregunto viper

\- (D/N)-chan y yo nacimos con la llama de la luz y la oscuridad mientras squalo nació con la de la lluvia

\- ella sera enviada 8 años y sera privada de sus recuerdos,fuerza,agilidad,conocimiento y personalidad - dijo squalo con la misma tristeza de shiroe

a los tres días de la noticia de parte de los hermanos se dio otra mas lamentable la jefa de la familia superbi había muerto el mismo día que mando a (T/N) a la otra dimensión

/FIN FLASH BACK/

 ***Aquí regresamos a pov shiroe***

\- eso es básicamente toda la información - le dije a reborn

\- bien entonces seguimos nosotros - dijo reborn

reborn me termino de dar la información sobre la familia shimon, la batalla de los arcobaleno y como rompieron su maldición

\- supongo que es todo lo necesario

\- si no hay mas dame-shiroe

\- entonces empecemos el plan rescate de (T/N)

 **en algún lugar remoto..creo**

 ***pov lectora***

en una especie de sótano de hallaba (T/N) amarrada en una silla y la unica luz que tenia era una lampara, (T/N) apenas e iba recobrando el conocimiento cuando escucho

\- veo que despertaste - dijo désespoir quien apareció derrepente en la espesa oscuridad

\- que quieres ? - pregunto (T/N)

\- a ti - dijo de manera seductora, mientras levantaba con una mano el rostro de (T/N) - algún problema ?

\- si..- dijo (T/N) de forma retadora - le pertenezco a alguien

\- entonces sera mas divertido así - désespoir soltó a (T/N) y una flama carmesí apareció en su mano

\- que piensas hacer con eso - dijo (T/N) tratando de librarse de la silla y las sogas

\- solo divertirme - dijo désespoir lanzando la llama hacia (T/N), esta se incrusto en su pecho y los ojos de (T/N) dejaron de tener su hermoso brillo - espero que hagas un buen trabajo

\- si querido - respondió (T/N) con voz monótona

\- ahora dime..quien es la persona a la que perteneces ?

\- mi prometido Mer désespoir (desesperación del Mar)

\- y cual es el hombre al que mataras - dijo désespoir con una evidente sonrisa sádica

\- mi presa es...hibari kyoya

* * *

bien esos es todo por ahora

pero primeramente perdón por el retraso ( no el mental XD )

pero he estado ocupada con algunos asuntos y bueno eso es todo ahora si

ciao ciao


	13. acabando con alguien amado

**LOS PERSLONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA Y LAS CANCIONES A SUS DEBIDOS AUTORES**

 **voy a empezar a poner canciones de anime :3**

 **-mi prometido Mer désespoir (desesperación del Mar)**

 **\- y cual es el hombre al que mataras - dijo désespoir con una evidente sonrisa sádica**

 **\- mi presa es...hibari kyoya**

* * *

/FLASH BACK/

4:00 de la tarde

\- bien désespoir dijo que sera en una semana a las 8:00am - dijo shiroe en tono serio

\- y si es mentira ? - pregunto tsuna

\- solo nos queda averiguarlo

\- el templo de namimori es el escenario de la pelea, según esto si llevamos los anillos vongola y el anillo de shirobane dejaran libre a mi hermana

\- que piensas hacer dame-shiroe ? - dijo reborn

\- darles lo que quieren pero...de la forma en la que no esperan

\- déjate de rodeos friki de los dulces - dijo enojado gokudera

\- déjame seguir cabeza de pulpo, reborn necesito un favor

\- que es ?

\- necesito que le pidas a spanner que haga copias exactas de los anillos y que les ponga un factor extra

\- ese factor extra seria... - dijo dino

\- veneno - la cara de shiroe cambio al modo sádico - un veneno tan potente que con tan solo tocarlo mueras

*golpe*

\- no te salga tu tampoco de control idiota - dijo squalo golpeando a shiroe en la cabeza

\- entendido - dijo shiroe sobándose el golpe - de todas formas no quiero que el veneno se inyecte al ponerlo sino al tocarlo por fuera...crees poder conseguirlo ?

\- déjamelo a mi - dijo reborn para luego desaparecer

\- bien lo que sigue es...

pero en eso tocaron la puerta y entraron haru y kyoko

\- shiroe-san desu~ - dijo haru con un semblante triste

\- sucede algo haru-chan ?

\- aji quien eres ? - dijo haru sorprendida

\- a la persona que buscas es esta ? - shiroe se volvió a poner los pupilentes con la peluca y la ilusión - este es solo un disfraz

\- sugoi - dijo kyoko - es como chrome-chan

\- algo por el estilo, y bien que necesitaban ?

\- a hai (T/N)-chan dejo esto - haru le acerco el cinturón a shiroe

\- es..su cinturón..no me digas que.. - shiroe le arrebato literalmente el cinturón a haru y empezó a abrirlo - aquí esta

\- que es desu~ ?

\- su otra caja arma

\- (T/N)-chan tenia 2 cajas arma ? - pregunto tsuna

\- si, solo que le prohibí mostrar esta - shiroe mostró la caja arma era exactamente igual a la otra solo que esta tenia un pequeño detalle que ni siquiera (T/N) vio...una pluma con los colores de arcoiris - esta es una caja parecida a la caja arma de los vongola, y al igual que estas solo se abre pasando la sucesión

\- y como es su prueba ? - pregunto yamamoto

\- la prueba cambia..- dijo squalo - no se sabe exactamente que sea

\- pero si ella se hubiera llevado el cinturón todo estaría perdido

/FIN FLASH BACK/

\- _dije un montón de cosas pero no se que hacer..supongo que también me descontrole -_ shiroe iba de camino a la escuela - _ahora que lo pienso no estuvo total y pueda volver a ver a spanner..tsuna dijo que hoy había una reunión en la azotea..espero no llegar tarde_

shiroe llego a la escuela y tuvo las clases regulares

en la hora del receso llego a la azotea y todos estaban reunidos

\- ya llegue - dijo shiroe quitando la ilusión

\- bienvenido/bienvenido desu~ - dijeron haru y kyoko

\- espera...que haces aquí haru - dijo shiroe exaltado

\- suspendieron las clases debido al incidente y la vicepresidenta esta deprimida por no tener a (T/N)-chan desu~

\- ya veo...que tanta ayuda proporcionaba (T/N) a la escuela

\- según escuche...entre las escuelas para señoritas subimos al puesto #1 en disciplina una vez (T/N)-chan tomo el liderazgo

\- ∑(O_O; )..bueno viniendo de ella no me extraña...ella siempre le a encantado la disciplina ante todo

\- aria buena pareja con el guardián de la nube - dijo chrome de manera inocente

\- SOBRE MI CADÁVER, NO PIENSO DEJAR A MI HERMANA CON ESE TONTO...

\- herbívoro que acabas de decir de mi - se escucho a hibari desde la parte de arriba de la caseta

a shiroe le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda

\- como siempre tan ruidoso o no...shiroe - se escucho detrás

cuando shiroe volteo pudo ver a spanner junto con reborn

\- hace tiempo que no nos vemos spanner - dijo shiroe de lo mas feliz

\- supongo que si...pero no me habías dicho que tenias una hermana

\- si, es 6 años menor que yo

\- si es igual que tu tal vez y se lleve bien con shoichiro

\- shoichiro ?

\- es un amigo

spanner le enseño la caja con los anillos a shiroe

\- aquí esta tu encargo

\- gracias - dijo shiroe tomándola - que quieres como pago ?

-..piezas nuevas

\- ok, ya luego las mandare

los minutos pasaron entre planes,preguntas y platicas hasta que sono el timbre..pero reborn le dijo a hibari si se podian quedar a lo que este acepto (raro -_-) después...

\- bien les quedo claro ? - pregunto shiroe

\- si - contestaron casi todos

\- bien enton...

pero una voz interrumpió la platica

\- **veo que los humanos son tan tontos que necesitan planes** \- dijo la voz con un tono sádico y que añoraba la sangre

\- quien eres ? - pregunto reborn a lo que todos se pusieron en guardia ( menos haru y kyoko )

\- **tengo prohibido revelar mi identidad -** la voz se escuchaba mas cerca hasta que paro en el barandal de la azotea

la voz pertenecía a una joven de cabellos largos y negros la cuan portaba en su rostro una mascara de zorro la cual lo cubría, un top deportivo negro, un pantalón marrón y una capa color sangre ademas de una funda con un estoque (son hermosos búsquenlo como estoque espada ) color dorado

\- **solo vengo a acabar con cierta persona -** dijo la joven sacando su estoque

\- quien ?...por que si vienes por mi juro que te mato - dijo shiroe sacando a eru

\- **no te necesito a ti tonto humano mi presa es..hibari kyoya -** esta vez apunto al nombrado

\- wao - dijo hibari con un tono divertido y serio - perfecto justo cuando me empezaba a aburrir

ambos se lanzaron a la pelea, ambos se golpeaban a matar hasta que hibari rompió la mascara de su enemigo y paro de golpear

\- esa..es - dijeron todos en estado de shock

\- (D/N)-chan ? - dijo shiroe saliendo del trance

(T/N) miro a shiroe sus ojos ya no eran de ese hermoso color obsidiana ahora se veían vacíos y llenos de dolor ademas de que eran de un color rojizo

\- calla tonto humano el único con permiso de llamarme así es mi prometido

\- pro..prometido ? - dijo tsuna en modo hyper - quien es el ?

\- mi prometido es Mer Désespoir - contesto (T/N)

\- como que...espera su llama es de la lealtad..quiere decir que...

\- la esta controlando - dijo hibari en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo de furia y ganas de matarlo

\- como sea por ahora no cumplí mi objetivo - dijo (T/N) parándose nuevamente en el barandal - pero..no crean que parare..matare a hibari kyoya no importa como

(T/N) dio un salto para atrás y en medio de la caída se desvaneció

\- el..la esta usando contra nosotros - dijo shiroe cayendo de rodillas al suelo

\- pero por que hibari-san ? - pregunto tsuna saliendo del modo hyper

\- no...no lo se

hibari y los demás guardaron sus armas, pero hibari se fue de la azotea a..cualquier lugar ( es hibari puede estar en cualquier lugar)

\- ya se fue ? - pregunto shiroe

\- si - respondió reborn

\- la razón por la cual (T/N) ataca a hibari es por que..

\- por que ? desu~ - pregunto haru mientras salia de su escondite junto con kyoko

\- por que a (T/N)..le gusta hibari

\- ∑(O_O ) - fue la cara de todos ( menos reborn )

\- jaja es raro verdad - dijo shiroe algo nervioso por la cara de todos - pero ella se enamoro una vez la traje de nuevo a este mundo

\- si mal no recuerdo - dijo reborn - hibari la salvo

\- si, para ella tal vez fue algo bueno..pero a causa de que sus sentimientos hacia el se hicieron mas fuertes..desespoir los usara en contra nuestra..no.. en contra de hibari

\- eso es muy malo - dijo kyoko

\- si hibari-san muere (T/N)-chan se pondrá triste desu ~ - dijo haru

\- y es posible que la llama de la oscuridad se descontrole - dijo shiroe mientras su semblante cambiaba a uno triste - como sea no le digan a hibari

\- hai - dijeron todos

lo que no sabias es que hibari se encontraba detrás de la puerta y había escuchado todo

POV HIBARI

\- _así que le gusto a la herbívora.._ \- hibari llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza - _no se por que pero me siento..feliz..supongo que me esta pegando lo herbivoro_

* * *

bien eso es todo hasta la próxima

ciao ciao


	14. volviendo en si

**LOS PERSLONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA Y LAS CANCIONES A SUS DEBIDOS AUTORES**

 **voy a empezar a poner canciones de anime :3**

 _(...) = pensamientos_ (...) = texto (...) = T/N interna

 **lo que no sabias es que hibari se encontraba detrás de la puerta y había escuchado todo**

 **POV HIBARI**

\- _así que le gusto a la herbívora.._ \- **hibari llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza** \- _no se por que pero me siento..feliz..supongo que me esta pegando lo_ _herbívoro_

* * *

en el mismo lugar remoto de antes...

*bofetada*

\- tonta no debiste dejarlos - dijo désespoir

\- querido - dijo (T/N)

\- como sea te volveré a usar para que mates al hombre que amas ya que mañana se cumplen los 7 días de espera - dijo désespoir saliendo del lugar

(T/N) se tumbo en una cama que se le había proporcionado

\- cuanto quisiera golpear a ese tipo...si tan solo pudiera moverme a mi gusto

el cuerpo de (T/N) solo se movía al antojo de désespoir inclusive la había obligado a llamarlo ¨prometido¨ o ¨querido¨

\- aun me pregunto...por que en los ojos de hibari-sama vi rabia ?

 _\- aun no lo sabes ? -_ se oyó dentro de tu cabeza

\- quien eres ?

 _\- muy pronto lo sabrás pero antes...te diré un secreto_

 _-_ un..secreto ?

 _\- es tuyo_

 _-_ que cosa es mio ? - pensaste algo alterada

pero la voz ya no respondió

\- vamos despierta - se escucho la voz de désespoir

abriste los ojos y lograste ver que désespoir te lanzaba algo...un trapo blanco

\- vístete con esto, tu arma de ahora sera una espada - dijo désespoir para luego salir

\- entendido - contesto tu cuerpo por si solo

al desplegar el trapo era un vestido de tirantes blanco y al lado de ¨tu cama¨ se encontraba una espada de una mano color Índigo con una funda color blanco

al terminar de cambiarte saliste del lugar encontrándote con désespoir y 3 personas mas

\- entonces ese el pequeño conejo que capturaste ? - dijo un joven de no más de 19 años con cabellos menta y ojos negros ademas de un traje color negro

\- es linda pero no tanto como yo - dijo una joven de cabellos grises y ojos rojos que portaba un vestido estilo victoriano color rosa

\- eso ya quisieras lily, tsubasa-sama es mas hermosa - dijo otro joven de cabellos marrón y ojos verde obscuro

\- cállense tengo que ir por nuestro pedido - dijo désespoir jalando de tu brazo - y no intervengan

\- maldito..hoy me lleva ante el resto..maldición me quiero mover

POV SHIROE

7:30 am casa de shiroe

\- hibari - grite algo desesperado mientras golpeaba la mesa - como que no lo piensas hacer

\- herbívoro eres muy ruidoso - dijo hibari apartando la vista

\- cállate lo vas a hacer por que lo vas a hacer

hibari se levanto y se fue

\- como sea tsuna, chicos están listo ?

todos asintieron y se levantaron para luego salir

...POV LECTORA

templo de namimori 8:00 am

al llegar al templo vimos a désespoir parado junto a (T/N) en una especie de niebla a unos metros del piso

\- llegan a tiempo - dijo désespoir con una sonrisa sádica

\- regresa a (T/N)-chan y te daremos los anillos - dijo tsuna

\- (silbido) veo que esta chica es importante - désespoir tomo el cabello de (T/N) y desvaneció la niebla de sus pies dejándola caer - veamos que tanto pueden durar viéndola sufrir

\- ma..maldito su..suéltame de una vez 

\- suelta a mi hermanita - dijo shiroe

\- no, hasta que ella mate a su guardián de la nube

\- VROOOI por que a ese mocoso ? - grito squalo

désespoir soltó a (T/N) haciéndola caer pero esta se paro como si nada

\- como pueden ver ella es controlada por mi pero...

\- no te atrevas a decirlo, que te mato como sea

-..hice que un sentimiento de ella se convirtiera en rabia para poderlo matar ese sentimiento es..

\- no lo digas

\- amor, cuando ella se enamoro del guardián de la nube sus sentimientos crecieron tanto que fueron mas fuertes que cualquier cosa...pero ahora se convirtieron en ganas de matar

\- ∑(°Д°) - fue la cara de squalo al oír las palabras de désespoir

\- rayos se dio cuenta - dijo shiroe entre dientes mientras se alejaba un poco de los varia

\- ya me las veras..guardián de la nube - dijeron todos los varia con una evidente aura maligna

\- por que..por que esas personas me son familiar ?

entonces hibari llego saliendo desde...cualquier lado

\- mi presa - dijo (T/N) con una mirada asesina

\- no te desesperes todavía no debes matarlo - dijo désespoir

\- desesperación del mar - dijo hibari sacando sus tonfas - ese es tu nombre

\- veo que pudiste traducirlo que tanto te costo ? - dijo désespoir con una risa burlona

\- eso a ti no te importa

\- ve - désespoir señalo a hibari y (T/N) empezó a atacar

(T/N) atacaba con desesperación y odio golpeando descontroladamente hacia todos lados sin un rumbo fijo, al contrario de hibari quien atacaba y esquivaba pero...se podía ver donde no quería bañarla

\- zuri - dijo (T/N) sacando su caja arma - cambio forma

el pequeño zorro de (T/N) salio y se convirtio en sus dagas y esta se acerco désespoir

\- veo que se te acabo la llama anterior - désespoir tomo de la barbilla a (T/N) acercándola para darle un beso en los labios

\- juro que si lo haces...en cuanto recobre el conocimiento te mandare a volar

pero cuando estaban a escasos centímetros, 3 bolas de color morado,blanco y azul se acercaron rápidamente haciendo que désespoir soltara a (T/N) lanzandola nuevamente al suelo para poder salvarse de ser golpeado

cuando las tres bolas se dispersaron un poco se pudo ver...un pequeño erizo, un lobo y...un tiburón ¡?

\- quien te dijo que la podías tocar - dijeron hibari, shiroe y squalo cada uno con su caja arma y una evidente aura asesina

\- menos mal...parece que les debo una

\- veo que ella es muy importante - dijo désespoir -...mátalo

\- entendido - dijo (T/N)

(T/N) se acerco corriendo a ignorando a squalo y shiroe, ya que zuri se había convertido en sus dagas la espada no servia de nada...(T/N) golpeaba a diestra y siniestra a hibari si importarle si salia lastimada o no

\- detente maldito, deja de manipularme

\- déjala - grito tsuna quien estaba en modo hyper

\- y si no quiero - dijo désespoir

\- pelearas con todos nosotros - dijo reborn

entonces varia y la familia vongola también se unió a la batalla

\- roll cambio forma - dijo hibari y el pequeño erizo se convirtió en unas esposas

\- espere hi..hibari-sama, no con unas esposas (⊃д⊂)

(T/N) seguía atacando a hibari (fuera de su voluntad) en cada momento se volvía mas veloz y fuerte hasta que...

\- hibari-san - grito tsuna

en un descuido de hibari (T/N) le encajo una de sus dagas en un costado

\- e..es mentira...y..yo dañe a hi..hibari-sama

hibari escupió algo de sangre pero pudo ver en el rostro de (T/N) una lagrima a pesar de estar bajo el control de désespoir (T/N) estaba llorando

\- ma..te..me - se escucho en un susurro la voz de (T/N) - solo así saldré..del control de..ese idiota

\- ni hablar - dijo hibari

(T/N) saco la daga del cuerpo de hibari pero..solo por poco tiempo sus ojos recobraron su color y brillo

\- no, no mala niña - dijo désespoir quien ahora se encontraba detrás de (T/N) - no debes salir del control

désespoir volvió a introducir una de sus llamas pero ahora en la espalda de (T/N), los ojos de (T/N) volvieron a tomar el color rojizo de antes y ahora una alas carmesí con negro salieron de su espalda

\- acaba con el - dijo désespoir

\- como usted ordene..amo - dijo (T/N)

\- are como volví aquí ? ademas..ahora todo esta negro..donde están todos

(T/N) ataco a hibari justo como antes, hibari muy a fuerzas y pudo esquivarlo ya que su herida no le permitía moverse mucho

\- herbívora detente - dijo hibari

\- ella..ya no esta aquí - contesto (T/N) - ahora fue consumida por las llamas de mi amo..nada puede regresar la

en el rostro de hibari por un corto tiempo se pudo ver sorpresa y en sus ojos algo de tristesa

\- hibari - grito shiroe - te doy el permiso

\- de que hablas ? - dijo hibari

\- si tu llama toma el control hay posibilidades de que ella regrese

\- VROOOI no pienso dejar que la vuelva a besar - grito squalo

\- cállate tonto - dijo shiroe

\- basta de parloteo humanos - dijo (T/N) volteando a ver a shiroe y squalo

\- ademas..remueve el flequillo de (T/N) y no la sueltes..por nada del mundo la sueltes - dijo shiroe

\- idiota si hace eso ella..- dijo viper pero shiroe la interrumpio

\- lo se pero..es eso o matarla

hibari tomo rápidamente a (T/N) antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar

\- suéltame humano despreciable - dijo (T/N) mientras clavaba una de sus dagas en el hombro de hibari

\- eres muy ruidosa - dijo hibari, al mismo tiempo en que beso a (T/N) las alas de esta se tiñeron de morado pero aun después de que hibari se separara aun quedaba una pluma color carmesí en las alas

\- con una sola pluma es mas que suficiente para que yo la controle - dijo désespoir

\- eso ya lo veremos - dijo hibari removiendo el flequillo que tapaba el ojo de (T/N) y sosteniendo aun mas su cintura

\- que..que es este ardor en mi pecho..duele..duele mucho

(T/N) soltó un grito desgarrador al mismo tiempo que unas llamas negras rodeaban a ella y hibari, las llamas negras empezaron a cortar levemente a hibari pero solo dos o tres veces hasta que estas se calmaron y (T/N) cayo en el pecho de hibari

\- gracias..hibari-sama - dijo (T/N) mientras levantaba su rostro..sus ojos volvieron a su color y brillo original pero ahora mostraban algo de frialdad (así como hibari), y ahora una sonrisa cálida adornaba su rostro - por salvarme

hibari soltó a (T/N) y esta se separo por unos pasos

\- shiroe-niichan dame mi cinturón - grito (T/N)

\- si - respondió shiroe y le lanzo el cinturón junto con la caja arma

\- gracias - dijo (T/N) mientras lo tomaba de forma elegante - ahora

(T/N) saco la caja que se encontraba dentro de este y tiro el cinturón

\- ser que naciste de la obscuridad - dijo (T/N) mientras cerraba los ojos - tomare tu poder para acabar con mi enemigo - entonces una llamas negra emergieron de ella mientras zuri volvía su forma original y saltaba a su cabeza - zuri, cambio forma modalità duo

zuri se convirtió en una armadura negra con morado la cual consistía de un peto y unos guantes ademas de sus dagas, los ojos de (T/N) se tornaron de color morado

\- ahora si, me vengare por todo lo que me hiciste..escoria humana - dijo (T/N) mientras se acercaba a désespoir

* * *

bien el final esperen el próximo con ansias y...y..luego subo el otro de ¨una promesa jamas olvidada¨

ahora si..

ciao ciao


	15. un secreto entre ambos

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 _(...) = pensamientos_ (...) = texto

 **zuri se convirtió en una armadura negra con morado la cual consistía de un peto y unos guantes ademas de sus dagas, los ojos de (T/N) se tornaron de color morado**

 **\- ahora si, me vengare por todo lo que me hiciste..escoria humana - dijo (T/N) mientras se acercaba a désespoir**

* * *

\- que te vengaras - dijo désespoir - ja no me hagas reír

\- eso es lo crees ? - de un momento a otro la daga de (T/N) estaba en el cuello de désespoir

\- vaya como llegaste ahí - dijo ahora sacando una espada de dos manos

\- te diré tus pecados..1.-obligarme a llamarte ¨querido¨-con cada palabra (T/N) lo golpeaba - 2.-golpearme y..3.-decir secretos míos frente a mis hermanos y amigos

\- _lo recordó todo -_ pensaron los varia

\- a y una cosa mas - dijo (T/N) mientras clavaba su daga en un pulmón de désespoir - obligarme a herir a hibari-sama

\- ma..maldita no creas que me mataras con eso - las llamas de désespoir tomaron a (T/N) del cuello brazos y piernas

\- notando que te di en el pulmón no tardaras mucho en morir

\- eso crees - désespoir saco un botella de vidrio y en su interior estaba una llama color mostaza

\- llamas del sol ? - pregunto ryohei

\- no - dijo shiroe - llamas de la ¨preocupación¨ su poder sanador es mas rápido que las llamas del sol

désespoir saco la llama y la puso en la herida y esta se cerro

\- ja no muero tan fácil

en la cara de (T/N) se dibujo una sonrisa sádica

\- **iniciando modo dúo**

 **atributo...nube tipo de llama...propagación**

 **objetivo...mer désespoir**

las llamas de la lealtad que apresaban a (T/N) se desvanecieron y sus dagas se convirtieron en 2 pequeños abanicos morados con negro ademas de que sus alas se volvieron cenizas

\- bien,bien - dijo (T/N) a modo de burla mientras su rostro tenia una mirada sádica y fría - como..debería matarte ?

\- ja todavía crees poder matarme ? - dijo désespoir

\- si te abro el estomago todas las tripas saldrán y todo se teñirá de rojo - dijo (T/N) - aunque pensándolo bien si te corto la cabeza y la cuelgo en mi casa sera mas divertido así...podre ver tu rostro en agonía eternamente *ok...creo que me pase con su lado sádico...o no ?*

POV SHIROE

\- quien..es ella - dijo tsuna con cierto horror

\- es la verdadera forma de nuestra hermana

\- Ushishi la princesa muestra su verdadera forma - dijo belphegor

\- moo~ si sigue así caerá en la locura - dijo lussuria preocupado *o era preocupada ?...bueno hay luego me dicen como es*

\- como que locura - dijo yamamoto

\- ella tiene su verdadera personalidad - dijo xanxus - la cual esta encerrada con un tipo de ¨sello¨ el cual le pusimos ya que una vez por rabia casi mata a la basura - dijo apuntando a leviathan

\- me disculpo en ese entonces era débil - dijo ¨lame botas¨

\- onii~chans~ - dijo (T/N) - min~na~ ¿ puedo liberar el sello ?

\- adelante - dijeron los varia

\- arigato - y se lanzo a atacar a désespoir

FIN POV SHIROE

\- no podrás dañarme con tus peque...- pero désespoir no pudo seguir por que (T/N) corto un poco su mejilla

\- creo que falle - dijo (T/N) mientras se alejaba un poco

\- HIJA DE...- pero la cabeza de désespoir fue cortada en diagonal

\- no, no enfrente de los niños no debes decir groserías - dijo (T/N) mientras negaba con un dedo

de désespoir salio un chorro de sangre mientras la otra mitad de su cabeza caía al suelo

\- (risa sádica) que hermoso color, shiroe, aqualo me dejaran ver mas este color carmesí ?

\- (T/N)..lo siento - dijo shiroe mientras corría a golpear en el estomago a (T/N) lo cual logro dejárla inconsciente

10 minutos después..

\- _vaya..parece que tus recuerdos volvieron -_ dijo la extraña voz

\- si..volvieron

\- _bueno, sera mejor que regreses_ _alguien se preocupo demasiaaaaaado por ti_ \- dijo a modo de burla

\- **(T/N)..(T/N)** \- era la voz de shiroe creo...que me llama

POV SHIROE

(T/N) abrió lentamente el ojo que era visible

\- menos mal..despertaste - le dije todavía preocupado

\- te sientes bien (T/N)-chan ? - dijo tsuna

\- si me siento perfectamente - dijo (T/N)

\- moo~ no nos vuelvas a darnos esos sustos - dijo lussuria

\- si lo vuelves a hacer te castigare..basura - dijo xanxus

\- hai..luss-nee..jefe

(T/N) se levanto poco a poco y luego diviso a hibari sentado en el templo..se le veía que respiraba con dificultad por la herida

\- luss-nee - dijo enojada - por que no curaste a hibari-sama ?

\- e..el dijo que no quería que lo curáramos - dijo con miedo..MUCHO miedo

\- (suspiro) entonces lo curare yo..después de todo el me salvo ahora soy yo la que debe salvarlo

se acerco a ryohei

\- perdóneme por esto - y le dio un beso en la mejilla entonces sus ojos se pintaron de amarillo

 **activando modo duo**

 **atributo sol...tipo de llama** **activación**

 **modo 1.-** **curación**

zuri se convirtió en una jeringa que en su interior poseía llamas del sol

POV (T/N) aquí se lee en primera persona

\- _dije todo eso pero..realmente dejara que lo cure ?_

me acerque a hibari-sama y me senté a un lado de el pero cuando supo mis intenciones tapo su herida

\- hibari-sama necesito curar su herida - le dije preocupada

\- mejor preocúpate por ti y no por mi - me dijo mientras desviaba su vista de mi

\- pero..si no curo su herida usted..morirá

\- eso no importa..no soy un herbívoro como para morir por algo como esto

\- pe..pero - sentí como empece a llorar

\- kufufufu no esta bien que hagas llorar a una chica ave-kun - se escucho una voz

\- tsk..piña - dijo hibari se le veía realmente molesto

atrás de hibari-sama apareció un joven muy parecido a chrome-chan solo que el no tenia parche sino que su ojo derecho era rojo..pero si que tenia cabello de piña

\- kufufu puedes curarlo - el joven tomo a hibari-sama de los brazo dando lugar para que lo pudiera cura, antes de que hibari-sama se librara del agarre del muchacho lo cure a tiempo

\- (suspiro) - me enoje con hibari-sama - hibari-sama no vuelvas a hacerte el difícil para que te cure no sabes lo preocupada que estaba de que murieras..BAKA

después de unos segundo caí en cuenta de lo que dije y la cara de todos (menos reborn este estaba sonriendo) mostraba sorpresa

\- vaya mostró sus diente - dijo viper

\- perdón nee-chan, hibari-sama no debí salirme de control tan rápido, y gracias a usted etto..

\- rokudo mukuro - respondió el joven

\- rokudo mukuro ?..pensé que era hermano de chrome-chan

\- kufufu nagi y yo no tenemos lazos de sangre

\- entonces..es su novio ? - pregunte ¨inocente¨ a lo que mukuro se ruborizo violentamente

\- kufufufu por desgracia no tengo ese tipo de relación con ella

\- entiendo..entonces..suerte con eso - todo de repente se puso negro y escuche donde mis hermanos gritaron mi nombre

FIN POV (T/N)

han pasado dos días desde el incidente de désespoir y (T/N) sigue inconsciente..a y también los varia (todos menos lussuria) quieren matar a hibari

\- VROOOI vuelve mocoso - se escucharon los gritos de squalo

\- Ushishishi no escaparas - también la voz de belphegor

\- bel-senpai no debe hacerle eso al novio de la hermana del taicho - dijo una voz monótona

\- cállate

POV (T/N)

\- _donde estoy ? -_ dije mientras miraba a todos lados al parecer el lugar era de una casa tradicional japonesa... - que raro se parece a la casa de... _hibari-sama ?...qu..que hago en su casa y que hago en este futon ?_ ( ≧Д≦)

entonces escuche unos gritos eran de...squalo..nii-chan y el príncipe ?..pero quien era la tercera voz

con los minutos recordé lo que paso y también los gritos se hacían mas fuerte..hasta que me harte me acomode mi flequillo, abrí la puerta corrediza y...

\- CÁLLENSE ESCORIAS - les grite lo mas fuerte que pude - no ven que necesito dormir ?

\- (T/N)/princesa - dijeron ambos mientras se lanzaban a abrazarme

\- que tienen ?...o mejor dicho..cuanto dormí ?

\- 2 días - dijo squalo casi en lagrimas

\- y el resto ?

\- afuera - dijo belphegor

\- entonces vamos - dije mientras intentaba avanzar

\- piensas ir así ? -preguntaron ambos

luego vi que el vestido que traía estaba roto y sucio, les di una patada a ambos y entre al cuarto rápidamente

\- por que no le dijeron a luss-nee que me diera ropa ?

\- senpai la ropa esta al lado de su futon - dijo la misma voz monótona

\- gracias etto...

\- fran - contesto la voz

\- fran..arigato

luego vi que justo al lado de mi futon había una bolsa rosa cuando la tome había una nota que decía

(T/N)-chan esperamos que esto te quede la compramos nosotras con ayuda de

viper-chan y lussuria-san esperamos te gusten

atte

haru y kyoko (✿◠‿◠)

cuando saque la ropa había un bluson rojo el cual estaba fruncido debajo del pecho, un short corto de mezclilla, una liga en forma de flor también roja y unos tacones bajos color negro, me puse la ropa y me hice una coleta baja

\- me pregunto que pasara se lo digo - dije mientras tocaba el ojo que era tapado por mi flequillo, tome los tacones y salí de la habitación fuera de esta estaban mi hermano y el príncipe aun esperando

\- Ushishishi tardas mucho princesa - dijo bel

\- eso no importa..vamos - les dije para luego avanzar junto con ellos

fuera de la casa estaban todos haciendo un relajo y locuras, sin hacer algún ruido corrí rápido y luego me lance a abrazar al jefe

\- xanxus-nii - dije eufórica (^O^)

\- que quieres..(T/N) - me respondió con pereza

\- un abrazo

\- (suspiro) me dejaras tranquilo si te lo doy ?

\- si

xanxus me dio un abrazo pero enseguida me tiro..luego me di cuenta que también estaba la familia de tsuna

\- hola tsuna,chicos - los salude

\- ho..hola (T/N)-chan - saludo tsuna

\- te sientes mejor ? - pregunto yamamoto

\- si gracias por preguntar takeshi

este inmediatamente se sorprendió por la forma en que lo llame

\- mujer estúpida donde esta el friki de los dulces ?

\- primero.- no soy una mujer estúpida hayato y segundo.- acabo de despertar como si supiera donde esta cada cosa

este también se sorprendió aunque...solo un poco

\- veo que tienes ánimos - dijo reborn

\- no tanto, estoy aburrida..donde esta viper-neechan y luss-nee ?

\- fueron a comprar pasteles y la comida - dijo tsuna

\- ah~ y chrome, mukuro, haru, kyoko y ryohei ?

\- chrome y mukuro estan en kokuyoland, haru y kyoko fueron con viper y lussuria, y ryohei esta entrenando - dijo reborn

\- entendido, una cosa mas..donde estamos ?

\- en casa de hibari

\- _me lo_ _suponía_...y shiroe-niichan ?

\- para eso venimos mujer estúpida - respondió gokudera

\- deja de decirme estúpida hayato..el estúpido aquí es mi hermano

\- VROOOI que acabas de decir ? - dijo squalo

\- tu no..shiroe

\- VROOOI el si es el estúpido

\- oigan que dicen de mi - dijo shiroe quien estaba sentado en el techo de la casa

\- que eres estúpido - dijimos squalo y yo

\- NO LO SOY

\- ya cállate friki de los dulces y dinos para que nos llamaste - hablo gokudera

\- no voy a decirles nada a menos de que estén todos los guardianes reunidos - shiroe se paro de donde estaba - a y díganle al otro guardián de la niebla que también venga los esperare en el campo de la escuela a las 8:00 - después desapareció

\- (T/N)-senpai - se escucho a fran

\- que sucede ? - cuando voltee a ver a fran vi a un niño de 10 u 11 años de semblante serio y cabellos menta con un divertido sombrero de rana

\- shiroe-senpai me pidió que le diera esto - me dio un sobre

al abrir el sobre me halle con una carta que decía :

(T/N) necesito que vayas con hibari en este momento debe estar en la escuela

mas precisos en la azotea, búscalo y cuéntale sobre..ya sabes 

y tambien muestraselo

no le vayas a decir a nadie sobre esto 

ni siquiera al jefe

atte.-shiroe

pd.- si, hibari esta en la escuela a pesar de ser domingo

\- _pero...por que hibari-sama ?_

\- sucede algo senpai ? - pregunto fran sin cambiar su expresión

\- no..no es nada solo que shiroe me pidió que fuera a un lugar es todo...bueno me voy - y salí corriendo claro antes me puse los tacones

20 minutos después

\- _bien ahora a la azotea_

tarde otros 5 minutos caminando hasta la azotea hasta que llegue y vi a hibird

\- hola hibird - salude a la pequeña ave la cual inmediatamente se poso en mi cabeza

\- que haces aquí herbívora ? - era la voz de hibari-sama

\- necesito hablar con usted..cara a cara

hibari bajo de la caseta de la azotea y se paro enfrente mio

\- justo como dijo la akambo..mostraste tus dientes - por primera vez vi su sonrisa pero esta era sádica

\- hibari-sama lo qu..

\- kyoya - me interrumpió

\- eh ?

\- tan solo dime kyoya y ya no me hables con tanto respeto..se siente raro

\- _me..me esta pidiendo qu..que lo llame de manera informal ?_

 _-_ pero no me llames así frente a los herbívoros esto..es entre nosotros

\- s..si hiba..no..ky..kyoya

\- y ahora que me querías decir ?

era la primera vez que escuchaba a hibari hablar tanto

\- bien, kyoya vengo a decirte algo que aun no deben saber los demás

\- ... - sus ojos por un momento mostraron sorpresa

POV HIBARI

\- _que es lo que quiere ?_

\- es..sobre..mi maldición - llevo su mano hasta su ojo que era tapado por su flequillo

-...maldición ? - de forma delicada partió su flequillo dejando ver su ojo el cual abrió lentamente - wao así que es blanco

\- si, a causa de que tengo tanto la maldición de los shirobane como los kurobane

\- por que me cuentas esto a mi ?

\- no lo se, shiroe-niichan me dijo que solo se lo revelara a...- de repente su rostro se torno rojo

\- habla herbívora

\- so..solo al que fuera digno de ser... - tenia una cara de duda

\- habla de una vez - le amenace con mis tonfas

\- de.. - su cara cambio de duda a determinación - de ser mi marido

FIN POV HIBARI

\- _ok, esto es incomodo de muchas formas_

hibari guardo sus tonfas...se le veía calmado

\- que tiene esta..maldición - me pregunto ahora se le veía curioso

\- no tienen nada en particular excepto que perderé el control en las peleas y que tendré muchas ganas de matar

\- (suspiro) alguien mas lo sabe ?

\- solo los varia..pero no les e mostrado mi ojo

\- eso es todo ?

\- si, no hay mas que decir

\- entonces me voy - antes de que el abriera la puerta tome la manga de su gakuran

\- gracias..por dejarnos estar en su casa

de pronto sentí su mano acariciar mi cabeza de forma delicada, después se fue..

campo de la escuela 8:00 pm

llegaron todos los guardianes entre ellos lambo y mukuro..el debe ser el otro guardián de la niebla

\- bien ahora si les contare - dijo shiroe tratando de llamar la atención de los vongola - pero primero...(T/N) ven aquí

me acerque hasta donde estaba shiroe el estaba unos...15 pasos enfrente del resto

\- bien, para lo que los llame es lo siguiente..para poder hacer nuestra prueba de sucesión necesitamos la ayuda de los anillos que conforman al cielo...

\- y para eso - le seguí - necesitamos a todos y cada uno de ustedes si no no servirá

POV TSUNA

(T/N) = nynyny shiroe = **nynyny**

(T/N)-chan y shiroe- san se pusieron de espaldas a cada uno y sacaron sus cajas la caja de shiroe era igual a la segunda de (T/N) pero en blanco

\- sin luz no hay obscuridad/ **sin obscuridad no hay luz** \- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras sus llamas los rodeaban

\- ser que caminaste en este mundo muéstrate junto con los que alguna vez fueron tus aliados 

los anillos vongola empezaron a brillar y emitieron una sensación cálida

\- **y materializate junto con ellos**

\- aparece **primo /** prima

los anillos brillaron mas y después apareció la primera generación...el primero en aparecer fue el guardián de la nube , luego el de la tormenta, el del rayo , la lluvia , la niebla, el sol y por ultimo el cielo

después aparecieron dos mas una mujer de cabellos ceniza y ojos negros con un flequillo que tapaba su ojo derecho su cabello iba recogido en una coleta con un listón morado que tenia un un dibujo de un copo de nieve, vestía una falda de lápiz color negra que le llegaba a medio muslo, una camisa blanca y un saco negro, y un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos de igual color, vestía un pantalón y saco negros y una camisa blanca, ambos parecían como policías o algo por el estilo

FIN POV TSUNA

\- veo que ya llego - dijo primo

\- si, eso quiere decir que ya no abra problemas con alaude - dijo asari

\- es un placer conocerlos décima generación - dijo la mujer - mi nombre es yami

\- y el mio es shion - dijo su acompañante

\- somos los jefes de la primera generación de kurobane y shirobane - esto lo dijeron al mismo tiempo

\- prima..cual es la prueba de sucesión - dijo (T/N)

\- a si, pero primero...haku, kiori,cozart y elena se que están ahí

\- elena ?!¡ - dijo daemon

de repente una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de chrome

\- vaya yami-chan no pensé que nos descubrieras tan rápido - la voz de chrome se escuchaba mas dulce

\- es cierto - dijo haru y kyoko quienes estaban escondidas detrás de un árbol

de estas también salio una llama en el caso de haru era del rayo y la de kyoko era del sol, de chrome salio su llama de la niebla

entonces aparecieron tres mujeres mas de la llama de la niebla apareció elena la cual era parecida a chrome a excepción de su cabello que era rubio y traía un vestido parecido a el de una princesa , con haru una joven parecida a su yo del futuro solo que el cabello de color negro le llegaba a la cintura y vestía un traje parecido al de yami, y con kyoko una joven de cabello castaño con dos coletas que vestía de la misma forma

\- hubiera sido mas fácil no escondernos, cierto enma

\- tiene razón..primo

detrás de un arbusto salieron dos pelirojos eran obvio quienes eran

\- cozart/enma-kun - dijeron ambos jefes..pero uno en especial cofprimocof se lanzo a abrazar a su amigo

\- cozart a pasado un tiempo - dijo giotto casi llorando

\- oigan - dijo yami - siempre me e preguntado..ustedes son amigos o son pareja ?

\- amigos - dijeron ambos

\- ahora que lo pienso bien creo que estoy viendo doble - dijo (T/N) mientras tallaba sus ojos

\- dos hibari, dos gokudera, dos yamamoto, dos lambo, dos ryohei, dos mukuro, dos chrome, dos tsuna, dos haru, dos kyoko y...dos (T/N) - dijo shiroe

\- te faltaron dos shiroe y dos enma

\- jaja por si no lo han notado ustedes son nuestras reencarnaciones - dijo yami

\- QUE!¡? ∑(O_O ) - gritaron casi todos

(aquí haru y kyoko tenían su cabeza al igual que chrome ya que salieron elena, haku y kiori)

\- un alma cuando reencarna tiene la misma apariencia, personalidad y fuerza que la primera ademas de que los lazos que tuvo en su vida pasada se trasfieren - dijo shion

\- ahora que lo noto bien..donde esta cuñado ? - pregunto elena quien estaba aferrada a daemon

\- nufufu si buscas a ave-kun esta en aquel árbol - dijo daemon apuntando al árbol donde se encontraban alaude y hibari

\- etto..te llamas (T/N)..verdad ?

\- si..por que ?

\- bueno te cuento algo curioso ?

-...- (T/N) puso cara de confundida

POV (T/N)

\- _algo curioso ?..que podrá ser ?_

 _-_ sabes por que a alaude le digo cuñado ?

negué con la cabeza

\- por que el es novio de yami-chan

FIN POV (T/N)

yami se sonrojo violentamente..parece que le afecto

\- ALAUDE-SAMA NO ES MI NOVIO ( ≧Д≦) - protesto yami

\- pero si siempre estaban juntos, ademas de que sabes perfectamente que le gusta y que no..verdad ?

el resto de la primera generación asintió (menos alaude)

\- pero no tenemos ese tipo de relación..cierto alaude-sama

alaude tan solo aparto la vista del resto

\- PERO DIGA ALGO

\- prima quisiera..hacer mi prueba de sucesión si es posible

\- a claro pero antes... - su rostro cambio a uno serio - muéstrame tu maldición

* * *

bien este es el capitulo espero hayan tenido una feliz navidad

tiempo de preguntas.- ¿ cuales son tus 3 deseos de año nuevo ?

ahora si

ciao ciao


	16. prueba 1 y cambio de premio

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 _(...) = pensamientos_ (...) = texto *...* = llamada

 **\- PERO DIGA ALGO**

 **\- prima quisiera..hacer mi prueba de sucesión si es posible**

 **\- a claro pero antes... - su rostro cambio a uno serio - muéstrame tu maldición**

* * *

\- eh?..mi..maldición - dijo (T/N) sorprendida por la petición

\- tu también quítate el pupilente y muéstrame tu maldición - dijo shion golpeando a shiroe en la cabeza

\- sobre eso..verán - dijo shiroe nervioso

\- yo nací con ambas maldiciones, originalmente mis ojos no iban a ser así ya que shiroe y yo somos hermanos - dijo (T/N) pero cuando iba a mostrar su ojo shiroe la detuvo

\- recuerdo haberte dicho que solo mostraras tu ojo a quien sea digno de ser tu marido - dijo shiroe algo enojado

\- pero..si ya lo hice tu mismo me dijiste que lo hiciera

\- QUE !? CUANDO TE LO DIJE ?

 **-** fran me dio una carta de tu parte

\- que?..así que fue ese enano...y a quien decía la carta que se lo mostraras

\- toma - (T/N) le entrego la carta a shiroe

-...QUEEEEEEEE? - después el alma de shiroe se salio y se puso del color de su llama

\- o..onii-chan es..estas bien ? -

\- haber - dijo yami mientras tomaba la carta para leerla - quien es..hibari ?

\- QUE ?∑(O_O ) - grito toda la décima generación

-...- (T/N) quien ahora tenia un gran rubor apunto hacia donde esta hibari junto con alaude

\- ah la reencarnación de alaude-sama...∑(O_O ) espera..que?, la reencarnación de alaude-sama ?

\- era mas que obvio - dijo elena

\- no, no lo era, bien vamos a hacer la prueba, toma - yami le lanzo la caja arma a tsuna - introduce tu llama y pásala

todos hicieron lo mismo menos haru, kyoko, shiroe y (T/N)

\- tu también - le dijo yami a (T/N)

\- si - (T/N) introdujo su llama y de la caja salio una alondra - kawaii

\- esta alondra sera tu amiga así que ponle un nombre

la alondra se poso sobre la cabeza de (T/N) parecía llevarse bien con ella

\- tu nombre sera...yoru

\- bien, nos ayudara a hacer tu prueba - dijo yami con alegría - _en realidad el simple echo de que te lleves bien con yoru quiere decir que eres la elegida para ser mi sucesora pero...quiero jugar un poco_

\- a que se refiere prima ?

\- ya lo veras, yoru dimensional portal

entonces yoru empezó a brillar y se convirtió en una burbuja llena de agua en donde encerró a (T/N) al poco tiempo se desmayo

\- calma - dijo yami a la décima generación - ella ahora puede respirar, esta prueba no es para ella si no para ustedes

\- a que se refiere ? - pregunto shiroe

\- sus llamas tomaran un cuerpo físico, ustedes deben saber quien es la verdadera identidad de esta joven

\- eh ? - dijo tsuna confundido - como sabremos cual es la real ?

\- eso depende de ustedes, por cierto guardián de la luz usted no puede participar..sus amigas tampoco excepto la reencarnación de elena

\- tsk - fue la única respuesta de shiroe

\- bien el juego empieza - dijo yami mientras las llamas que conformaban al cielo salían de la burbuja - traten de hallar a la obscuridad que vela por ustedes

las llamas empezaron a tomar la forma de (T/N) pero cada una tenia en su rostro una expresión diferente y sus ropas cambiaban de color según la llama

\- yo soy la nube - dijo la (T/N) de rostro serio - la joven distante y noble que carga con sus propios problemas

\- yo soy la lluvia - dijo la de rostro alegre pero calmado - soy aquella que calma a sus aliados no importa el problema

\- yo soy la tormenta - dijo la de expresión alterada - soy aquella que se descontrola fácilmente

\- yo soy el sol - dijo la de rostro muy alegre - soy aquella que protege a sus aliados con su propio poder

\- yo soy el rayo - dijo la de expresión infantil - soy aquella que se comporta como una niña y tiende a ser cobarde

\- yo soy la niebla - dijo la de rostro algo burlón - soy aquella que no puede dar abiertamente sus sentimientos

\- yo soy el cielo - dijo la que tenia el mismo rostro alegre que (T/N) - soy aquella que carga las penas de amigos y aliados y es muy leal a algunas cosas

\- ahora, quien es la real ?- dijeron todas a la vez - tienen una oportunidad por persona

\- el cielo y el rayo - dijo gokudera

\- mal - dijo la tormenta

\- la niebla y la lluvia - dijo chrome

\- casi pero no - dijo la niebla

\- el sol - dijo tsuna

\- tampoco - dijo el cielo

\- nyahaha el rayo - dijo lambo

\- cero - dijo el rayo

\- jaja el cielo - dijo yamamoto

\- perdón pero no es la correcta - dijo la lluvia

\- TORMENTA EXTREMA- grito ryohei

\- tampoco es esa - dijo el sol

\- _es mas que obvio que es la tormenta y el sol -_ pensó shiroe

\- solo falta usted - dijo la nube apuntando a hibari

\- nube, tormenta, cielo, niebla y sol - dijo hibari a la ligera

\- usted a acertado, la burbuja se romperá en cualquier momento le pedimos que atrape a nuestra ama - dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

\- ∑(;°Д°) - fue la cara de algunos de la décima generación al oír las palabras de las 7 (T/N)

\- hmp - ¨dijo¨ hibari para luego acercarse a la burbuja la cual se rompió dejando caer en sus brazos a (T/N)

\- podemos saber como sabe su verdadera personalidad ?

\- solo diré...que ella es muy fácil de leer si pones atención- dijo hibari para luego ir al lugar donde estaba aun con (T/N) en brazos

\- ese triste momento en que mi cuñado sabe mas que yo de mi hermana - susurro shiroe

\- entonces ya lo aceptaste como tu cuñado ? - le dijo shion de la misma forma

\- mas o menos, si mi hermana lo ama ni yo ni nuestro otro hermano la podemos detener

\- (suspiro) entonces estas en el mismo hoyo que yo

\- a que se refiere primo ?

\- me refiero a que mi prima yami se enamoro de alaude, lo se y mi otra hermana también pero yami no lo quiere decir

\- es el mismo hoyo

\- (suspiro) si

\- que tanto susurran ? - dijo yami quien se había acercado

\- nada (¬_¬)... - dijo shion dejando a medias la respuesta

\- nada que ?

\- nada que te importe (^O^) - dijo shion de forma infantil para luego salir corriendo mientras yami lo perseguía

al poco tiempo ella lo alcanzo y golpeo a shion en la cabeza

\- como sea mañana sera la prueba de sucesión de shion así que deben estar aquí a la misma hora - dijo algo enojada - claro nosotros nos encargaremos de eso - esto lo dijo alegre

\- eh~ como harán eso ? - pregunto yamamoto

\- pues viviremos con ustedes - dijo giotto como si fuera algo de todos los días

\- hiii - chillo tsuna - como lograran eso ?

\- pedir la sucesión de yami hace que tomemos forma física y no astral por lo que nos quedaremos así por alrededor de...2 meses

\- queeee? - dijeron casi todos

\- DEJEN DE GRITAR - ¨dijo¨ (T/N) quien acababa de despertarse

\- una pregunta (T/N)-chan - dijo yami - esta bien si nos quedamos shion y yo en tu casa una temporada ?

\- por mi no hay problema de que yami-sama y shion-sama se queden a vivir con noso...- pero (T/N) no pudo terminar por que sonó su celular - moshi moshi

POV (T/N)

\- *(T/N)-chan soy lussuria*

\- ah~ luss-nee que necesitas ?

\- *reborn nos contó sobre tu castigo..digo premio*

\- si que sucede con eso..déjame adivinar squalo se puso como loco

\- *aparte, decidimos entre todos cambiar tu ¨premio¨*

\- eh~ y que sera ?

\- *te quedaras a vivir 2 semanas con el guardián de la nube*

-...

\- *y como vayas a tu casa antes de tiempo - era la voz de reborn - seras severamente castigada*

-...

\- *no vemos en dos semanas - esta vez fue lussuria*

luss-nee corto la llamada y caí de senton, luego voltee a ver el rostro de hibari y sentí mi cara arder

\- QUEEEEE ¡!? - grito shiroe mientras miraba su celular - maldito reborn esto no puede ser posible

\- y..ya te llego el mensaje de luss-nee ? shiroe-niichan - le pregunte nerviosa

\- POR SUPUESTO QUE SI PERO NO LO PERMITIRÉ - grito furioso

\- pe..pero si me llevas de regreso a casa..reborn amenazo con castigarme

\- hiiii - chillo tsuna - (T/N)-chan sea lo que sea debes hacerle caso a reborn si no..no sabemos que te puedan hacer

\- jaja y que te pidió el chiquitín ? - pregunto yamamoto

entonces el celular de hibari sonó *si con el himno de namimori* a lo que inmediatamente contesto

\- _no entiendo que le ha de gustar de esa canción_

\- entiendo - dijo hibari a la persona con la que estaba hablando - entonces no le sera fácil escapar y el no se podrá negar

luego colgó...

\- hi..hibari-sama n..no me diga que la persona con la que hablaba era...

\- el akambo

después me cargo como si fuera princesa

\- ella es mía por dos semanas - le dijo hibari a shiroe

\- espera no te la puedes llevar por que si - protesto shiroe

\- si te opones, te la llevas antes de tiempo o entras a mi casa...se aumentara una semana

\- (suspiro) esta bien puedes llevártela pero...COMO ME REGRESES A MI HERMANA SIN SU INOCENCIA JURO QUE TE MATARE HIBARI

\- sh..shiiroe-niichan que rayos esta pasando por tu cabeza ? - le dije molesta y con un gran sonrojo

-...no prometo nada

dijo hibari para luego llevarme con el..

FIN POV (T/N)

\- esperen ∑(O_O )..- dijo yami - ahora que caigo en cuenta no nos podemos alejar mucho de ustedes eso quiere decir solo una cosa

\- que tu vienes conmigo - dijo alaude quien esposo a yami para luego seguir a hibari

\- es..espere alaude-sama qu..que me piensa hacer ? - pregunto nerviosa

-...- alaude solo sonrió de forma sádica eso significaba solo una cosa...nada bueno

\- espero que cuando regresen me den la noticia de que voy a ser tía - grito elena

\- elena no le des ideas, y tu shion que no piensas decir algo ?

\- de preferencia que sea niña - dijo de forma burlona

\- TE MALDIGO SHIOOOOOON

20 minutos después...

casa de hibari..

hibari bajo a (T/N) dentro de la casa donde esperaba hibird, alaude entro después de hibari junto con yami después alaude le quito las esposas a yami

\- solo hay una habitación de huéspedes - dijo hibari

\- entonces donde durmió varia ?

\- los herbívoros durmieron en la sala dejándote a ti en la habitación de huéspedes

\- entonces la chicas duermen juntas y los chicos igual - propuso yami

después se escucho un *click* lo cual le dio mala espina a ambas chicas las cuales por simple curiosidad bajaron la mirada y vieron en sus muñecas unas esposas

\- hi..hibari-sama por que esta usando su caja arma ? - dijo (T/N) con una sonrisa falsa

\- por si no viste bien el diseño es diferente ademas te dije que dejaras de llamarme así cuando no estuvieran los herbívoros - dijo hibari con cierta molestia

\- pero aquí están alaude-sama y yami-sama

\- ellos solo estarán aquí 2 meses

\- y usted alaude-sama, no me había quitado ya las esposas ? - dijo yami de la misma forma que (T/N)

\- debió ser tu imaginación, ademas deja de llamarme así se esta volviendo incomodo..otra vez

\- entonces - dijeron ambas chicas con una cara de gatito abandonado - kyoya / alau-kun me quitarías las esposas ?

un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de ambos..

\- ese maldito momento en el que no se si decir ¨si¨ o ¨no¨ - dijo hibari

\- lo mismo digo - dijo alaude mientras ambos intentaba ocultar el sonrojo

\- creo que ya tengo la respuesta

\- yo también

una sonrisa sádica se formo en el rostro de ambos...

\- no - dijeron al mismo tiempo

\- tu puedes usar la habitación de huéspedes - dijo hibari mientras tomaba de la cintura a (T/N) e iba a su habitación

\- hmp - respondió alaude mientras hacia lo mismo con yami para ir a la habitación de huéspedes

en la habitación de hibari...

\- solo hay un futon - dijo (T/N) mientras miraba el futon y sus maletas - _luss-nee ya lo tenia planeado_

 _-_ eso no importa - contesto hibari

\- no hay otro futon ?

\- solo el de la habitación de huéspedes..así que tendrás que dormir conmigo - dijo hibari somo si fuera algo normal

en el rostro de (T/N) se marco un gran sonrojo

en la habitación de alaude...

\- alau-kun solo hay un futon - dijo yami

\- que importa haz tenido que dormir conmigo por misiones...- dijo alaude como si nada

\- pero esto no es una misión - dijo algo enojada

\- entonces te avergüenza dormir conmigo ? - dijo alaude quien se acerco de forma peligrosa

...

\- _que hago ahora ? -_ pensaron ambas chicas

* * *

fin del capitulo..

bueno no e tenido imaginación suficiente asi que esto es lo primero que me llego a la cabeza si quieren algo en especial solo díganmelo por mensaje o en los comentarios

nota importante: nada de lemmon

ciao ciao


	17. revelando un poco de los dos

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 _(...) = pensamientos_ (...) = texto *...* = notas de autor e información al final

 **...**

 **- _que hago ahora ? -_ pensaron ambas chicas**

* * *

Ambas chicas se encontraban en problemas, una no sabia si se podía controlar o se le declararía y la otra..sabia muy bien que nada bueno le esperaba

Con hibari...

\- kyoya - dijo (T/N) - ya me puedes quitar las esposas ?

\- solo si eres buena niña - dijo hibari a lo que (T/N) se sonrojo

\- si lo seré..solo que dormiré en la sala

hibari se enojo un poco y en vez de quitarle las esposas la jalo y la tumbo en el futon

\- ky..kyoya qu..que haces ? - dijo (T/N) quien tenia un gran sonrojo

\- calla quiero dormir - hibari le quito las esposas a (T/N) para apagar la luz pero como esta estaba en shock no se movió - no seas molesta mientras duermo

hibari se acostó sobre el pecho de (T/N) y luego la abrazo evitando que escapara

\- ky..kyoya deberías cambiarte de ropa para dormir

-...

\- estas dormido ?

-...

\- (suspiro)no hay nada que pueda hacer...oyasumi

\- ...oyasumi

ambos durmieron tranquilos..bueno (T/N) no tanto

Habitación de alaude...

alaude apago la luz mientras acorralaba a yami...

\- alau-kun me podrías dejar libre ? - pregunto yami

\- no quiero - respondió alaude mientras le quitaba la corbata a yami

\- o..oye que pi..piensas hacer

\- marcarte - respondió alaude para luego dejar un chupeton en el cuello de yami

\- n..no vuelvas a hacer eso - dijo yami enojada y con un leve sonrojo

\- ...aquel mocoso también debe de marcar a aquella niña

\- eh?..hablas de (T/N) y hibari ?

\- hmp - alaude se quito su saco y lo tiro a cualquier lado de la habitación

\- crees que ellos tengan ese tipo de relación ?

\- no lo se, tal vez y estén saliendo en secreto - dijo alaude para luego quitarle las esposas a yami y acostarse en el futon

\- entonces o lo ocultan demasiado bien o..ella no se le a declarado todavía

yami se acerco cautelosa hacia alaude pensando que este la iba a jalar...y efectivamente este jalo un pie de yami haciendo que esta cayera en el futon..

\- que tal si me hubiera golpeado - dijo yami enojada

\- guarda silencio o yo voy a callarte - dijo alaude para luego abrazarla

\- inténtalo

eso hizo enojar a alaude tanto que termino besándola...

\- a la próxima te va peor - dijo alaude para luego girarse

\- ave-kun - dijo yami

alaude se enojo por como lo llamo, se volteo para regañarla pero...no se espero que ella lo besara

\- me gustas - dijo yami alejándose un poco - no..te amo y demasiado

\- y se puede saber por que lo dices hasta ahora ? - pregunto alaude

\- pensé que te alejarías de mi si te lo decía - yami se sentó

\- pero estoy aquí..o no? - alaude imito a yami y se sentó para luego darle un beso

Día 2...

6:00 am...

hibari se despertó temprano antes de que hibird lo despertara a picotazos, reborn le había dicho que pidió en las escuelas permiso para faltar las una semana así que no tenia de que preocuparse...hibari se dirijo al baño para bañarse pero...

\- hi..hi..hibari-sama - en cuanto abrió la puerta del baño (T/N) iba saliendo de la ducha *así que ya imaginaran lo que paso*

\- pe..perdón - hibari cerro fuertemente la puerta para luego ir a su habitación

POV HIBARI

\- _se me había olvidado que la herbívora estaba aquí..y para colmo tartamudee_

 _-_ hibari-sama - era nuevamente su voz - voy a hacer de desayunar...quiere algo en especifico

\- hamburguesa - respondí inmediatamente..jamas se me quitara la costumbre

\- esta bien..podría despertar a alaude-sama y a yami-sama ?

\- si

en cuanto oí que se alejo salí de la habitación para luego ir a la de huéspedes...

\- _por que respondí que si ?...esos herbívoros deberían levantarse solos_

entonces hibird se puso frete a la puerta

\- quita - moví a hibird para luego abrir la puerta

\- parece que algunos no saben tocar - dijo el herbívoro quien acababa de despertar

\- la herbívora esta haciendo el desayuno..así que despierta a la otra - cerré inmediatamente la puerta para luego ir a bañarme

FIN POV HIBARI

POV (T/N)

\- _ahora es demasiado incomodo mirar a los ojos a hibari-sama..y sobre todo con la nueva ropa que me dieron luss-nee y reborn_

traía puesta una minifalda negra y una blusa algo escotada roja

\- _y pensar que esta seria la ropa mas decente que_ _encontraría, tambien que no deba ir a la escuela hasta la próxima semana_

 _-_ (bostezo) buenos días - dijo yami quien acababa de despertar traía su ropa algo desarreglada y no traía su saco

\- buenos dias yami-sama, y alaude-sama ?

\- alau-kun dijo que iba a dormir un poco mas

\- ya veo...entonces solo haré 3 hamburguesas

\- hamburguesas ?...entonces déjame levantarlo

yami se fue y al poco tiempo regreso junto con alaude e inmediatamente se sentaron para comer

\- que hacen ellos aquí ? - dijo hibari-sama quien acababa de salir de bañarse traía puesta una playera blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla y en su cabeza traía una toalla

\- hibari-sama recuerde que yami-sama y alaude-sama ahora tienen cuerpo físico y no astral así que deben comer

\- eso ya lo sabia..a lo que me refiero es por que están sentados aquí ?

\- por que no hay otro lugar - dije mientras servia los 4 platos - aquí esta ya pueden comer

hibari se sentó, y tanto hibari como alaude les brillaban los ojos nada mas ver la comida solo que seguían teniendo su rostro lleno de frialdad

\- (risas) - yami y yo reímos ante la expresión de ambos

\- acabamos de encontrar algo divertido alau-kun,hibari ...- empezó yami

\- cuando se ponen felices les brillan los ojos

\- eso no es cierto - dijeron ambos

\- si claro

después de un rato terminamos de comer y levante las cosas de la mesa para luego lavar los platos

\- que haces ? - dijo hibari-sama

\- acabo de lavar los platos, voy a entrenar..si necesita algo puede decirme - justo cuando me iba a alejar el tomo mi brazo

\- te acompaño, hay una habitación para entrenar

seguí a hibari-sama hasta una habitación enorme que estaba vacía y limpia

\- puedes usar esta habitación siempre que quieras - dijo mientras entraba

\- esta bien usarla..sus padres no lo regañaran ?

\- ellos..no se darán cuenta - dijo cabizbajo

\- esta seguro ? _ahora que lo pienso ayer no regresaron en toda la noche_

 _-_ si, tampoco regresaran - el flequillo de hibari hacia una sombra que tapaba sus ojos pero pude ver como lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

- _podría ser que...dije algo que no debí decir ? -_ sin pensarlo tome su mano y junto con el entre en la habitación..para luego cerrar la puerta y abrazarlo

POV HIBARI

\- _por que me esta abrazando ?..podrá ser que..lo sabe ?_

 _-_ hibari-sama podría ser que ellos...hayan muerto ?

\- si - dije correspondiendo el abrazo - hace 10 años en un viaje a Italia _por que se lo estoy contando ?...por que siempre que estoy a su lado me siento seguro ?_

\- no le diré que no llore al contrario llore y yo lo protegeré mientras se desahoga junto conmigo - ambos caímos de rodillas

\- _por que solo tu me haces sentir como un herbívoro ?_

después de un rato el sueño me gano y caí dormido sobre ella

FIN POV HIBARI

hibari-sama había caído dormido así que lo recosté sobre mis piernas

\- _al igual que yo el se quedo solo...-_ empece a acariciar su cabello - _ahora que lo pienso bien esto no debería hacerlo...esto solo lo hacen las parejas_

 _-.._ hahaue* - dijo hibari entre sueños

\- _tanto respeto le tenia a su madre ?...ahora es como un niño..uno que a estado solo por un buen tiempo_ te protegere aun cuando tenga que dar mi vida

moví a hibari-sama de mis piernas y luego me recosté a un lado de el

\- _espero y no hayas escuchado lo que dijo désespoir el día en que mis recuerdos volvieron...mi corazón siempre late a mil cuando te veo me pregunto si algún día..te lo podre decir_

entonces yo también caí dormida

POV HIBARI *creo que me meto demasiado en la cabeza de hibari*

empece a abrir los ojos y aun que veía algo borroso lo primero que vi fue a los dos herbívoros tomándome fotos después cuando notaron que desperté se fueron corriendo

\- _que les pasa ?_ \- volví a cerrar los ojos, pero sentí algo cálido a un lado mio - _que es esto ?_

me levante y un poco y volví a abrir los ojos pude ver a la herbívora dormida a un lado mio

\- que hace ella aquí ?...es cierto caí dormido sobre ella

\- no - empezó a hablar entre sueños - por favor..deténganse..no quiero..no quiero morir

\- _mo..morir..como que morir ? -_ me empece a acercar un poco a ella con curiosidad

\- por favor...detente..PADRE NO QUIERO MORIR - se levanto de golpe y en sus ojos aparecieron lagrimas

* * *

hahaue = forma muy respetuosa de llamar a una madre

esta es la parte 1...pronto subiré un especial de san valentin, esto es una continuación de la temporada de la guerra asi que no serán capítulos tranquilos

 **nota.- si quieren lemmon deberán mandar ideas por yo no tengo la mas mínima de como se hace**

ciao ciao


	18. secreto

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 **si algo se asemeja a la realidad es pura coincidencia** *lo pongo por si las dudas..a partir de ahora llevaran esto los capítulos*

 _(...) = pensamientos_ (...) = texto *...* = notas de autor e información al final (...) = llamada **_(...)_** = voz interna

 **\- no - empezó a hablar entre sueños - por favor..deténganse..no quiero..no quiero morir**

 **- _mo..morir..como que morir ? -_ me empece a acercar un poco a ella con curiosidad**

 **\- por favor...detente..PADRE NO QUIERO MORIR - se levanto de golpe y en sus ojos aparecieron lagrimas**

* * *

las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos y tenia un leve tic en cuerpo..como si se estuviera convulsionando

\- herbívora - me empece a acercar pero ella se levanto

\- hibari-sama le pido olvide todo lo que escucho..- una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro

\- de que estas hablando ?...dime que es todo eso de morir - me pare enfrente de ella

\- no puedo decirlo - ella planeaba irse pero me pare frente a la puerta

\- tu no te vas

\- en serio hibari-sama..no puedo decirlo..ni siquiera a usted

\- es mi casa así que se hace lo que yo diga

\- no me dejara hasta que se lo diga..cierto?

\- exacto

\- bien, le contare..sobre lo que acaba de pasar..no..lo que paso hace 10 años pero..para eso necesitare a mis hermanos

salio de la habitación y al poco tiempo regreso con su celular para después llamar a alguien

POV (T/N)

\- _si hibari-sama lo sabe sera mas fácil ocultarlo del resto..pero mis recuerdos no están completos..baka-shiroe contesta_

\- moshimoshi  \- era shiroe

\- shiroe-nii soy yo

\- (T/N) ?..que paso ?

\- necesito que vengas..junto con reborn y squalo-nii

\- no me digas que hibari te hizo algo malo ? \- se le escuchaba molesto

\- no, el error a sido mio..así que necesito que vengan..y rápido

-...esta bien llevare a reborn y a squalo 

\- arigato

después colgué

\- shiroe-nii vendrá dentro de poco - le avise - así que en cuanto llegue le contaremos todo...después de que se vayan le contare otra cosa

salí de la habitación y me fui al patio

en el patio...

\- _**estas segura de decírselo ?**_

\- si..estoy muy segura

\- _**si le cuentas sobre mi..es probable que se asuste**_

\- hibari-sama no es ese tipo de persona..el nunca se asustaría por algo como ¨eso¨

\- _**si, claro...y tus sentimientos cuando ?**_

\- no lo se..aun no tengo el valor suficiente

\- _**quieres que lo haga yo por ti ?**_

\- no, son mis sentimientos..no puedo dejar que acqua-sama los diga

\- _**esta bien...tenemos compañia**_

cuando voltee vi a yami-sama

\- hola (T/N)-chan - ella se sentó a un lado mio - y..acqua-chan

\- como..sabe sobre ella ? - le dije algo asustada

\- no te das una idea ?

negué con la cabeza

\- ademas de ser tu ante pasado..mi forma y el limite de mis memorias son como las tuyas por eso mi apariencia y la del resto es de la misma edad de ustedes

\- y sobre acqua-sama ?

-...yo también porte a acqua un tiempo

entonces acqua tomo el control

POV YAMI

\- realmente nunca cambias verdad..yami ?

la actitud de acqua es como una mujer sabia y madura

\- y tu tampoco acqua

\- como quieres que un espíritu cambie...si ya no esta vivo

\- es cierto..y bien por que esta chica

\- no es mas que obvio?..lo mismo que a ti...¨el ritual de la sacerdotisa¨

me sorprendí ante eso..creí que ya no se hacia

\- entonces...aun lo practican ?

\- si, pero al igual que tu la ceremonia fallo y yo me quede aquí..ademas cuando piensas decirle la verdad sobre el ojo ?

\- es mas que obvio que cuando ella este lista

\- sabia que dirías eso bueno...te la encargo - después el cuerpo de (T/N) cayo dormido

FIN POV YAMI

cuando desperté yami-sama ya no estaba

\- me pregunto si...- entonces llego hibari-sama

\- tus hermanos y el akambo llegaron

seguí a hibari-sama hasta la sala donde estaban mis hermanos, reborn, yami-sama, alaude-sama, la primera y la décima generación

\- que hacen ellos aquí ? - pregunte con enojo

\- de esto se tiene que enterar toda la familia

\- (suspiro) esta bien pero esto no llegara ni a haru ni a kyoko

\- bien ,que necesitabas..(T/N) ? - hablo shiroe

\- pues verán..

(T/N) se sentó en el sillón y hibari en el respaldo a un lado de ella

\- VROOOI habla de una vez - grito squalo

\- cállate primero - patada en la cara - necesito que le cuenten sobre diez años atrás...sobre aquel ¨incidente¨

\- como es que sabe sobre aquel incidente ?

\- al parecer mientras dormía..soñé sobre eso y me altere..el resto podrán imaginarlo

\- entonces que es este ¨incidente¨ ? -pregunto reborn

\- esto paso hace 10 años..cuando mi padre intento hacer el ritual de la sacerdotisa

todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de shiroe ( menos squalo,hibari y yami)

FLASH BACK 10 años atrás *se lee otra vez en tercera persona, aquí cuentan (T/N), squalo y shiroe**esto pasa antes de que conociera a xanxus..como unos 6 meses antes*

\- detrás de la casa superbi se haya un bosque...justo en el corazón del bosque se haya una cueva la cual se le denomina ¨la cueva de las lagrimas¨ según la leyenda existió una joven sacerdotisa la cual perdió a su marido al hacer un exorcismo, la joven fue a llorar a esa cueva por días y noches enteras..después de que aquellos que servían a ella supieran su paradero llegaron en mal momento..la sacerdotisa había muerto..pero dejo una nota ¨en un año nacerá una niña, y con el tiempo un símbolo de corazón aparecerá en alguna parte de su cuerpo..ella sera mi reencarnación¨ cuando esto llego a oídos de un emperador ordeno crear ¨el ritual de la sacerdotisa¨ el cual consistía en matar a esa niña cuando esta haya cumplido 6 años y darle su sangre al emperador diciendo así que conseguiría una fuerza inimaginable . Con el tiempo llego el año y nació una niña con una marca de corazón en su brazo, aquellos que sirvieron a la sacerdotisa la cuidaron y veneraron sin saber las ordenes del emperador...cierto día llego un forastero al cual por bondad cuidaron..pero a la mañana siguiente ni la niña ni el forastero estaban..al siguiente año..otra niña nació como a todas la cuidaron bien pero a los 3 años una marca de corazón apareció en su estomago . - *me base un poco en la historia de echidna de mágico..solo un poco el resto me lo invente yo*

\- en serio es verdad eso mami ? - pregunto una niña de 6 años de cabellos rojos y ojos ámbar..su cabello iba recogido por dos lazos de color azul cielo y traia puesto un vestido naranja que llegaba al suelo..parecido al de una princesa

\- si - respondió una mujer joven de cabellos rojos como la sangre que le llegaban hasta los hombros y de ojos ámbar, traía puesto un vestido verde que llegaba abajo de la rodilla y en una de sus manos había un anillo dorado con un diamante - (T/N) actualmente el ritual se sigue llevando a cabo pero...hace 10 generaciones contando la tuya se encontró a la ultima joven y no se cree que se pueda hallar a otra

\- entonces..papá o tu me..mataran ? - pregunto (T/N) con miedo

\- he ? - la mujer se sorprendió ante la pregunta de su hija - a que te refieres..(T/N) ?

(T/N) bajo el tirante de su vestido mostrando su pecho donde estaba justo en el lado de su corazón la marca de la sacerdotisa

\- cuando apareció..eso ? - pregunto su madre - (T/N)..responderme cuando...apareció

\- esta mañana justo después de mi baño

\- no debemos dejar que tu abuelo la vea..o si no a el no le importara qu..

\- (D/N) - un hombre de cabellos plata casi blancos y ojos grises apareció algo asustado mientras dejaba caer un enorme oso de peluche - y ese dibujo ?..sabes que esta mal dibujarse cosas en el pecho..o en el cuerpo

el tono del hombre era de no querer creerse la verdad de su hija, el padre de (T/N) tomo un pañuelo y empezó a intentar borrar la marca

\- n..no se borra..po..por que ?

\- esa es la marca de la sacerdotisa ¨acqua della vita¨ - un anciano de vestimenta elegante entro a escena

\- padre..no dejare que tomes a (T/N) - el padre de (T/N) se paro frente a ella protegiendola

\- vulcano no te crié para hacer esta tontería, ella debe morir y punto

\- abuelito no quiero mori..- (T/N) cayo al suelo de un golpe que le dio uno de los subordinados de su abuelo

\- ella vendrá conmigo - aquel hombre tomo a (T/N) como si se tratara de un saco de papas - sera mejor que traigas a los niños ellos obtendrán la fuerza que les dará su hermana

\- padre suelta a (T/N)

\- por favor señor se lo ruego - la madre de (T/N) se arrodillo ante el hombre - no mate a mi hija

\- giglio debes aprender a dejar ir las cosas - el hombre se fue junto con (T/N) y su subordinado

\- giglio mi padre no la dejara ir jamas..- el padre de (T/N) empezó a llorar

\- vulcano - giglio se puso junto a su marido y lo abrazo - buscaremos una forma de salvarla

*a los padres les invente el nombre..en caso de que si se sepa sus nombre les pido de favor que me los den para cambiarlos*

en una de las habitaciones se le estaba preparando a (T/N) con las ropas para el ritual que consistían en una chaqueta* como la de daemon*negra con dorado, una minifalda negra y unas botas negras..sus ojos iban vendados.. sus manos y pies estaban atados

\- papá...mamma - (T/N) estaba empezando a despertar

\- veo que despertaste...(D/N)

\- nonno* por favor quitame esta cosa - (T/N) intentaba desatarse

\- esta bien - el abuelo de (T/N) le quito la soga de los ojos

\- que hacemos en el sótano ? - pregunto nerviosa

\- no es mas que obvio... ¨el ritual de la sacerdotisa¨ debe llevarse acabo y para eso sera utilizado este lugar

\- esto no es un ritual..esto es un asesinato

\- vaya..desde cuando hablas tan fluido ?

\- dejaste de verme por dos años..actualmente se hablar mejor que mis hermanos

-...entonces a ellos les hará bien tu poder - en el rostro del abuelo se mostró una sonrisa sadica

-..mi..poder ?

\- exacto..seras de mucha ayuda

después a (T/N) le inyectaron somnífero por lo que cayo dormida

\- trae a squalo y a shiroe...también a sus padres y a el resto de la familia

paso el tiempo aproximadamente 2 horas desde que el somnifero había echo efecto..cuando (T/N) abrio los ojos vio a sus hermanos, sus padres y varios primos, primas, tíos y tías

\- ahora empieza el ritual de la sacerdotisa

los brazos y piernas de (T/N) fueron soltados pero al mismo tiempo fueron tomados por brazaletes de hierro

\- primero..la tortura del rayo

varios rayos a gran potencia fueron dados al cuerpo de (T/N) por medio de los brazaletes

\- por favor..deténganse..no quiero..no quiero morir - lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de (T/N)

después de 30 minutos la tortura paro

\- se que sigues viva..(D/N)

\- ya..no..tienes..el derecho..de..llamarme..así

\- cállate..la siguiente tortura es..la tortura de la marca

uno de los subordinados del abuelo tomo un marcador de animales de hierro al rojo vivo que tenia la forma de un corazón

\- con esto llevaras la marca aun después de la muerte

entonces otro abrió la chaqueta de (T/N) dejando paso para que pudieran marcarla

(T/N) soltó un grito que podía desgarrar los oídos de la gente, una vez que quitaron el marcador pudo relajarse un poco

\- abuelo por favor suelta a muestra hermana - grito shiroe

\- ella no es culpable de nada - grito squalo

\- quien les quito las vendas ?...rápido ponganselas de nuevo

unos hombres volvieron a amarrarles las vendas en la boca a ambos hermanos y amararon mas fuerte sus manos

\- por favor..suelta a shiroe-nii...y a squalo-nii

\- no va a ser posible..cambie de idea..sera vulcano el que obtenga el poder...siguiente paso ¨el ritual de la daga¨

vulcano tomo una daga color dorado con negro y se preparo para clavarlo en el corazón

\- si no lo haces..ella y toda tu familia incluido tu morirán

pero a medio camino (T/N) grito...

\- por favor...detente..PADRE NO QUIERO MORIR

entonces una luz la empezó a envolver cambiando sus cabellos rojizos a unos negros como la noche y sus ojos ambar cambiaron a un negro brillante

\- parece que este es mi nuevo cuerpo - (T/N) se levanto como si nada rompiendo los brazaletes - este cuerpo es..raro..supongo que tendrá unos..6 años

\- quien eres ? -pregunto el abuelo

\- eso no te importa

(T/N) rompió las vendas que tapaban las bocas de su familia así como sus sogas

\- con esto esta terminado..humano inútil - entonces salio corriendo

...

(T/N) seguía corriendo por el espeso bosque sin saber como había podido salir de ese infierno...cerro su chaqueta por frió y paro frente a un rió

\- qu..que e..es esto ? - en reflejo se veía a otra persona pero no a ella entonces escucho la voz de uno de los subordinados de su abuelo y volvió a correr - que me paso ?

después de seguir corriendo hallo la cueva de la cual le hablo su madre

\- supongo que me esconderé en ese lugar..- al entrar a la cueva escucho un llanto y al poco tiempo vio un niño que se veia mayor echo bolita - estas bien ?

el niño se levanto de golpe y se alejo un poco

\- que quieres ? - el niño tenia cabellos negros, ojos metálicos y piel blanca como porcelana

\- solo intento ayudarte - (T/N) se acerco un poco pero a cada paso que ella daba el niño retrocedia

\- como se que no eres mala ?

\- no tengo ni armas ni nada, mejor dime..cual es tu nombre ?

\- no te lo diré..mi madre me a dicho que no lo diga así por que si - el niño contesto hostil

\- entonces yo tampoco lo diré - contesto calmada - mejor te podre un apodo y tu me pondrás uno a mi

\- apodo ?

\- si,mmmm...cual te pondré ?... que tal mucca*

\- NO - contesto enojado pero sin perder seriedad - tu seras neko

\- hn? neko..quiere decir que eres de japón ?

\- si, de namimori

\- entonces tu seras lupo*, espera..si eres de japón como sabes italiano ?

\- mi madre me enseño italiano..no hace mucho

\- en cuanto tiempo ?

\- dos años y para empezar si me entendiste neko quiere decir que tu también sabes japones

\- si un poco, entonces..cuando tenias 6 años aprendiste italiano ?

\- 6 años ?...que edad me calculas ?

\- 8 ?

\- (suspiro) apenas tengo 6 años supongo que tu también

\- si, por cierto..menos mal dejaste de llorar - (T/N) le dio una pequeña sonrisa a lo que el niño re ruborizo un poco

\- n..no seas tonta..no estaba llorando

\- (risita) si,claro

después de eso lupo se hizo amigo de (T/N) pero a los tres meses de conocerse unos hombre se lo llevaron

FIN FLASH BACK *primera persona*

\- esa es la historia..creo que hasta conté de mas - dije algo nerviosa

\- entonces..realmente todavía tienes esa marca ? - cuestiono reborn - ya que el día del concurso no la vimos

\- a~ sobre eso...traía puesto un parche para que no se viera - (T/N) movi un poco la blusa y me quite el parche mostrando la marca

\- (T/N)-chan se te ve demasiado - dijo chrome

\- tu crees ? - entonces volvi a acomodar mi blusa pero sin volver a ponerme el parche

\- hay algo que no me queda en claro (T/N)-chan - dijo tsuna

\- que cosa ?

\- como se dio cuenta hibari-san si tu estabas dormida ?

mi cara empezó a arder

\- pues..veras..sobre eso

\- al no haber suficientes habitaciones ellos duermen junto - dijo alaude como si fuera cosa de todos los días

\- a..alaude-sama no diga esas cosas..eso no es cierto

\- claro que si - dijo yami sacando una cámara - incluso tengo fotos

\- nyajaja lambo-san llegara primero - lambo llego haciendo escándalo

\- _gracias a dios lambo llegaste...ahora le debo una después le comprare un dulce_

entonces hibari-sama apareció frente a el obstruyendo el paso

\- estoy tratando de aguantar a la manada de herbívoros como para que ahora tenga que aguantarte a ti - tonfaso en la cabeza

\- te..tengo que calmarme - entonces lambo saco una bazucca de color morado de su cabeza

\- cállate - lo volvió a golpear

la bazucca salio volando cayendo sobre hibari-sama y accionándose

\- hiii no el hibari-san del futuro - chillo tsuna tratando de escapar..pero reborn lo tenia atrapado

\- es..esto no sera fácil - dijo yamamoto

* * *

bien esto es todo..se que dije que va a ver un especial de san valentin..pero aun no lo termino y no se si lo terminare en esta semana pero aun asi

ciao ciao

* mucca = vaca

* lupo = lobo

* nonno = es abuelo aunque parezca noveno

* vulcano = volcan

* giglio = lirio

* acqua della vita = agua de la vida

estas palabras fueron sacadas con el traductor de google así que no se si estén bien o no


	19. posible lazo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 _(...) = pensamientos_ (...) = texto *...* = notas de autor e información al final **_(...)_** = voz interna  (...) = llamada

 **la bazuca salio volando cayendo sobre hibari-sama y accionándose**

 **\- hiii no el hibari-san del futuro - chillo tsuna tratando de escapar..pero reborn lo tenia atrapado**

 **\- es..esto no sera fácil - dijo yamamoto**

* * *

un humo rosa envolvió la habitación..una vez el humo se disperso un poco se pudo ver la figura de un hombre de 26 años que vestía traje negro y una camisa purpura, su cabello era negro y algo corto pero con algunas puntas, sus ojos eran como dagas de color metálico y su piel era como porcelana *ok si no esta bien ustedes ya saben como es ok..ok..ooook*

\- _realmente es el hibari-sama del futuro ?_

\- hiii reborn déjame irme - dijo tsuna muy asustado

\- cálmate dame-tsuna - dijo reborn dándole con un leon-martillo

\- akambo por que estoy en el pasado ? - pregunto hibari

\- la vaca estúpida te lanzo la bazuca de los 10 años

\- entonces fue eso - entonces volteo a verme..se me quedo viendo por unos momentos y luego volteo hacia reborn - que hace ella aquí ?

\- estas en el tiempo donde ella es tu esclava..digo tu huésped

\- _**oye no crees que ese enano se paso ?**_

\- _si lo creo..maldito reborn_

\- entonces es el tiempo donde ella apenas y les cuenta del ritual - una sonrisa sádica se formo en su rostro y se acerco a mi

\- hi..hibari-sama...pa..pasa algo ?

\- lo que pensé - dijo mirando a otro lado mientras su sonrisa desaparecía

\- eh ? - pregunte confundida

\- se siente raro que me digas hibari-sama y no kyo-kun..(T/N)- esto lo dijo tan bajo que apenas y lo pude oir

\- disculpe dijo algo ?

\- nada, y ustedes váyanse

\- quien eres para corrernos ? - dijo shiroe enojado

\- el dueño de la casa

\- ok ya me voy..no le hagas nada a mi hermana maldito

\- solo estaré aquí unos minutos mas

\- no mientas

entonces jale un poco su saco intentando llamar su atención

\- hibari-sama..como soy en el futuro ? - dije algo avergonzada

\- toma - me entrego una foto - no se la muestres a nadie mas

mire la foto y no me podía creer lo que veía..entonces sentí mi rostro arder después me quito la foto y se acerco a mi oído

\- como siempre tu rostro de ese color es muy hermoso - despues me dio un beso en la mejilla por lo que mis hermanos se enojaron

después el mismo humo rosa apareció mostrando al hibari-sama del presente

\- me voy a mi habitación - dijo hibari para luego irse se le veí cansado..pero había sangre en sus tonfas y su ropa

\- bueno nosotros nos vamos - dijo reborn levantándose del sofá

\- s..si - respondí un poco nerviosa

\- (T/N) mañana nos iremos a Italia - dijo squalo - el jefe quiere que vengas con nosotros

me sorprendí por la palabras de mi hermano pero..negué con mi cabeza

\- aun no soy capaz de ver el rostro de nuestro padre ni el de nuestro abuelo...- sentí donde empece a llorar - ademas tengo una cuota que pagar con reborn sobre mi supuesto ¨premio¨..hasta entonces no podre volver

\- entiendo entonces se lo diré al estúpido jefe..solo espero que no intente matarme - rápidamente lo abraze

\- hay veces en que si te comportas como la lluvia...dile al jefe que estaré en el aeropuerto para despedirme

\- esta bien el avión sale a las 2:00pm - el correspondió mi abrazo y después se separo

\- como siempre es tan flojo que se levantara tarde - reí ante eso

después todos se fueron quedando solo alaude-sama y yami-sama

\- (T/N) - dijo yami llamando mi atención - tengo algo que decirte

\- de que se trata yami-sama ?

\- es sobre..tus ojos - se le veía nerviosa

\- mis ojos ? ah~ se refiere a las maldiciones de las familia kurobane y shirobane

\- si, a ti que te dijeron sobre las maldiciones ?

\- me dijeron que perdería el control mientras peleaba y mis ganas asesinas subirían - le dije algo confundida

\- y si te dijera que..no es así

\- pero si eso mismo nos dijiste a nosotros - dijo alaude

\- esto se quedara entre nosotros - dijo yami creando una esfera con sus llamas la cual nos rodeaba - originalmente esto solo se le cuenta al poseedor de la maldición pero..como alaude-sama es difícil de tratar decirle que se vaya es como hablar con la pared

\- e..etto yami-sama...entonces mis maldiciones - dije tratando de sacarla de ese tema antes de que alaude-sama se enojara..mas de lo que ya estaba

\- a si, tu maldición no consiste en tus ganas de supervivencia sino...en...- en su rostro apareció un gran rubor - en la elección de marido

\- qu..QUE - grite sorprendida - co..como que en la elección de marido ?

\- la maldición de kurobane exige a alguien serio y noble mientras que la de shirobane a alguien alegre y amable...así que aquel que se convierta en nuestro marido o novio de ser así..en nuestro caso es especial ya que tenemos ambas

entonces alaude empezó a prestar atención

\- ambas ? entonces yami-sama también tiene las dos ?

\- si - entonces quito el flequillo de su ojo derecho y efectivamente era blanco

\- (suspiro) en otras palabras un kuudere..espere..entonces alaude-sama es así ?

\- qu..que te da esa idea ? - pregunto un poco mas nerviosa

\- el echo de que elena-sama me dijo que ustedes están saliendo

\- eso n...- después se perdió entre sus pensamientos y un rubor apareció en su rostro -...bueno..si

\- y ya abriste la boca - dijo alaude mientras miraba su reloj - tiempo que tardaste 12hrs

\- cállate baka-alaude

\- y tu pareja..- alaude se dirigió a mi - es ese niño

\- ¨ese niño¨?...habla de hibari-sama ?

\- hmp

\- e..es imposible..yo jamas le gustaría a hibari-sama - le dije avergonzada

\- eso no es cierto - dijo yami - tu misma viste la foto..o no ?

\- bueno..si pero..todo puede pasar

en la foto estaba mi yo del futuro dormida recargada en un tronco y el hibari del futuro estaba dormido en mis piernas

\- _ahora que lo pienso..me parezco a mamma en el futuro..._ espere yami-sama como sabe lo de la foto ?

\- si yo quiero puedo ver lo que tu - me dijo alegre y luego deshizo la esfera - y aparir de ahora llámame nee-chan

\- pe..pero eso es falta de respeto ante alguien de mayor rango

\- entonces nee-sama te parece bien ?

\- en..entonces..ahora tengo otra hermana - le dije algo alegre

\- otra..hermana ?

\- si..viper-neechan...mañana pediré que ella se quede aquí...y no vaya con varia..

\- varia ?..ese es el nombre del escuadrón donde trabaja tu hermana ?

\- si, el escuadrón independiente de asesinos..varia, mis 7 pecados capitales *Los primeros 7 personajes de este grupo tienen nombres que en italiano corresponden con los 7 pecados capitales o los demonios que representan a estos.**xanxus su nombre no tiene nada que ver con su pecado..solo sus llamas*

\- tus 7 pecados he~ - bueno es hora de ir a divertirme...alaude vienes conmigo ?

\- si no hay de otra - dijo alaude mientras se levantaba

\- espere yami-sama, alaude-sama - le dije algo alterada - no pueden ir así..llamarían mucho la atención

\- entonces danos otra ropa - dijo yami alegre

\- yo me voy así - alaude se quito su abrigo y la corbata ademas de arremangarse..*sonara estúpido* las mangas hasta el codo

\- rayos..como es que tu te ves bien y yo no ? - dijo yami enojada

\- venga yami-sama yo le daré ropa

fuimos hasta la habitación de hibari-sama, toque pero no respondía así que abrí la puerta y el estaba dormido...pero sin quitarse las ropas llenas de sangre

\- (suspiro) tendré que lavarle esas ropas

\- por que ?..el no sabe o que ? - pregunto yami algo enojada

\- no es eso, míralo..se le ve feliz..posiblemente peleo contra alguien fuerte..solo espero y la mayor parte de esa sangre no sea suya - dije con tristeza mientras me sentaba a un lado de el y me acercaba a su oído - después de que se despierte deme esa ropa...la lavare

\- entendido - dijo mientras se giraba

me levante y tome mi maleta para luego abrirla y sacar una minifalda negra y un bluson color lila y dárselos a yami-sama

\- n..no puedo usar esto..para empezar no creo que me quede - dijo yami

\- usted me dijo que tanto apariencia como recuerdo son acorde a nuestra edad...entonces usara esto

yami-sama tomo la ropas y luego fue a su habitación, salí de la habitación y fui junto a alaude-sama

\- alaude-sama si mal no recuerdo yami-sama dijo que no podían alejarse mucho de nosotros.. o me equivoco ?

\- es un juego, ella lo invento y todos estuvimos de acuerdo para poder vivir en las casas de cada uno - me dijo de lo mas normal

\- entonces..eso es mentira - dije algo molesta

\- si pero de algo sirve que sea men...- alude no pudo seguir por que yami interrumpio

\- (T/N)..me queda algo justo - dijo yami mientras jalaba un poco la parte del pecho por lo que me enoje..solo un poquito

\- no importa total nadie podrá verla - dije mientras me alejaba un poco

\- por que ?

\- es probable que alaude-sama los deje ciegos antes de que algún hombre la mire - despues me escondi detras de la puerta de la cocina

\- no lo harás..o si ? - dijo yami algo avergonzada

\- quien sabe - dijo alaude mientras avanzaba a la puerta - vayámonos antes de que elena y daemon tengan la misma idea que tu

se fueron después de prometer traer pastel

\- espera..con que dinero...no sera - busque por toda la habitación mi cartera pero no estaba - yami-sama...ME VENGARE POR ESTO

después saque mi celular y llame a chrome

\- ya veras..onee-sama - reí de forma macabra

con yami y alaude...POV YAMI

\- estará bien haber tomado su cartera ? - pregunto alaude

\- claro, las hermanas se prestan las...- pero no pude terminar por que el comunicador de mi oreja sonó - hola..elena que paso ?

\- lo..sabia~ \- dijo de forma alegre se podían escuchar las voces del resto

\- que cosa ?

\- dile a alaude que prenda su comunicador 

\- alaude-sama dice elena que prenda su comunicador

alaude prendió su comunicador algo confundido

\- y que es tan importante como para que todos hayan prendido sus comunicadores ?

\- que sera ?(risita)  \- de repente tenia cierto sadismo su risa

\- ya dilo - le dije desesperada

\- nufufufu por que no volteas yami-chan - era la voz de daemon

al voltearnos vimos que todos *la primera generación* estaban presentes..pero traían ropas normales..a excepción de daemon y elena ellos traían uniformes escolares y apagamos todos los comunicadores

\- que ?..que cosa ?- pregunte confundida

elena carraspeo su garganta y luego hablo..

\- recibí de cierta fuente..no diré quien por privacidad...una información muy interesante

\- giotto sabes que es ?

\- no, ella y daemon nos trajeron sin decir nada

\- pero pensamos que era interesante y vinimos - dijo cozart

\- como siempre vienen sin saber de que se trata..verdad ?

\- exacto - dijeron casi todos *menos alaude, elena y daemon*

\- bien y que era esta información..elena ?

\- a si, me informaron que... - se empezó a alejar poco a poco - yami y alaude...están saliendo oficialmente desde ayer

todos se alegraron, alaude y yo solo fingimos inocencia...

\- y se puede saber..quien te dijo semejante mentira ? - le pregunte con aburrimiento

\- como dije es secreto...y no deben fingir inocencia - dijo elena

\- no crees que si estuviera saliendo con ella..no me abría muerto o quizás me hubiera suicidado ? - dijo alaude

\- alaude-sama - dije furiosa - que insinúa ?

\- nada que te importe

\- bueno no importa mucho - dijo kiori

\- es cierto..para gustos colores per..- pero shion interrumpió

\- y para mujeres sujetadores - dijo de forma burlona pero recibió un puñetazo de parte de todas

\- como decía..para gustos colores..pero para todos los gustos - todas abrazamos a cozart y a giotto

\- ellos están presentes - dijimos al mismo tiempo

a lo que aquellos con pareja se enojaron cuando todas les dimos un beso

\- disculpen..- empezó giotto

\- aun no queremos morir - dijo cozart

\- ya están otra vez con eso ? - dijo una voz conocida

\- usted jamas cambia verdad...capitana - otra voz conocida

\- no seran - dijimos con cierta sorpresa para después voltearnos

\- a pasado un tiempo fratello*,persone * - dijo la tercer voz

FIN POV YAMI

POV (T/N)

\- _yami-sama se ha pasado..se llevo todo mi dinero.._ (suspiro) _y yo que planeaba comprar las cosas para la cena espero y se divierta con mi venganza_

\- herbívora por que suspiras tanto ? - dijo hibari quien apareció de repente

\- kyoya..no aparezcas así nada mas - le dije algo molesta..inmediatamente dejo de mirarme

\- hace tiempo que no me llamas así..

\- ahora mismo no están ni yami-sama ni alaude-sama, puedo llamarte como quiera o..es que acaso es muy raro ?

\- no..no es eso, me dijiste que te diera la ropa con sangre verdad? - dijo cambiando de tema

\- si..la lavare por que si se queda así sera mas difícil quitar la mancha

\- entonces me iré a cambiar - hibari fue a su habitación y al poco tiempo regreso con la ropa en las manos

\- kyoya - le dije preocupada mientras tomaba la ropa

\- que pasa ?

\- te..hirieron mientras peleabas ?

\- solo unos raspones..y me abrí un poco la cabeza

\- que ? - me asuste tanto que solté la ropa - t..te abriste l..la cabeza ?

\- si, por que ? - pregunto confundido

\- espera aquí..iré por el botiquín..solo espero que luss-nee y reborn lo hayan puesto - después corrí hacia la habitación

POV HIBARI

\- _hice bien en decirle de la herida de mi cabeza -_ toque mi cabeza y vi que en mi mano todavía aparecía sangre - parece que se abrió la herida

\- KYAAAAAAA - escuche el grito de la herbívora y fui corriendo hasta la habitación

una vez entre..la vi asustada en el suelo mientras apuntaba una caja de color rosa que salia del botiquín, cuando iba a tomar la caja ella me detuvo tomando mi brazo

\- ky..kyoya n..no la tomes - un gran rubor apareció en su rostro pero hice caso omiso a lo que me dijo

\- que tiene de especial esta caja ? - después leí lo que decía - quien fue ?

\- posiblemente luss-nee...o quizás reborn

\- como sea olvida eso y pasame las vendas - dije mientras me sentaba y lanzaba la caja a una papelera

\- n..no yo lo haré - entonces empezó a curar mis heridas

\- _por que el akambo le puso una caja con una prueba de embarazo ?_

 _FIN POV HIBARI_

\- luss-nee y reborn Sono una coppia di pazzi *- dije en voz alta

\- realmente lo son - dijo hibari

\- como me entendiste kyoya ? - le pregunte sorprendida mientras ponía un curita en su nariz

\- no lo se...solo entendí - dijo igual de sorprendido

\- no sera que te abran enseñado ?..y tal vez no lo recuerdes

\- para serte sincero...no recuerdo nada de 6 años para atrás

entonces llego hibird volando a gran velocidad junto con un erizo que venia corriendo

\- hibari hibari...llegaron llegaron

\- como nos hallaron ?..esos malditos

\- JOVEN AMO SABEMOS QUE ESTA AHÍ - fue la voz de un hombre

\- vayámonos de aqui..y rápido - a hibari se le veía alterado

* * *

fratello = hermano

persone = amigos

Sono una coppia di pazzi = Son un par de locos

fin de capitulo

las personas que quieran algo en concreto deberán dar la idea y el lemmon queda descartado

ciao ciao


	20. el pasado

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 _(...) = pensamientos_ (...) = texto *...* = notas de autor e información al final **_(...)_** = voz interna

 **si algo se asemeja a la realidad es pura coincidencia**

 **\- como nos hallaron ?..esos malditos**

 **\- JOVEN AMO SABEMOS QUE ESTA AHÍ - fue la voz de un hombre**

 **\- vayámonos de aquí..y rápido - a hibari se le veía alterado**

* * *

 **-** _jo..joven amo ? -_ me levante algo asustada - kyoya a que se refiere con joven amo ?

\- eso después te lo diré..primero huyamos - hibari tomo mi mano y salio corriendo no sin antes llevarse un par de zapatos suyos y míos

antes de abrir la puerta de atrás dejo salir a hibird y tomo al erizo

\- distraerlos...llévalos con el akambo el sabrá que hacer

POV HIBARI

\- _ese viejo loco..como me encontró ?...sea como sea no pienso dejar que le haga daño..ella me pertenece_

vi como la herbívora se ponía sus zapatos..hice lo mismo..una vez el ultimo hombre se fue volví a tomar su mano y corrí hasta la escuela

FIN POV HIBARI

escuela de namimori...7:30

\- kyoya..que hacemos en la escuela ? - pregunte confundida

\- lo olvidaste ?...hoy es la sucesión de tu hermano - me dijo ahora tranquilo mientras entraba a la escuela

entramos al campo de la escuela..entonces soltó mi mano y se recostó sobre un árbol

\- kyoya..que es todo esto ? - le pregunte una vez me calme

\- tu..no debiste haberte enterado de esto - me dijo algo...preocupado ? - ahora estas metida en un lió junto conmigo y el akambo

\- NO ME IMPORTA - levante la voz sin darme cuenta - solo..no quiero que me protejan siempre..y que confíen mas en mi

\- riccio * - dijo de repente

\- eh ? - me sorprendí cuando respondió con tranquilidad

\- es un grupo..de asesinos a sangre fría entrenados desde el primero..en pocas palabras por uno de mis antepasados

\- eso..quiere decir...que tu - me asuste hasta tal punto de empezar a alejarme pero solo 3 pasos

\- exacto..soy el siguiente jefe..el décimo jefe de el grupo riccio...hibari kyoya

después llego reborn acompañado de hibird

POV HIBARI

\- por su expresión puedo deducir que le contaste - dijo el akambo

\- ella lo pidió que esperabas ?

\- no..no me importa...lo guardare como un secreto..seré como una tumba - no había notado que ella se postro

\- _no soy un rey..por que tanto respeto ?_...por que el respeto?...tu también eres la siguiente jefa de una familia..tenemos el mismo estatus social

\- en realidad - hablo el akambo - ella tiene mas estatus social..ella es jefa de la segunda mafia mas poderosa, mientras tu solo eres jefe de un grupo de asesinos..el mejor grupo mejor dicho

\- pero yo nunca me postrare ante nadie

\- sabia que dirías eso...entonces que familia escogerás ?, estoy seguro que escogerás vongola

\- no - respondí de inmediato a lo que el akambo se sorprendió - se muy bien que es tradición el escoger una mafia para trabajar con ella una generación...también se que soy el guardián de la nube de la familia vongola

\- pero ?

\- pero eso no quiere decir que confié completamente en ese herbívoro, solo trabajare con ustedes..después escogeré la familia a la que mi generación servirá

\- realmente...si no fuera por que no poseías las llamas del cielo..serias mejor jefe que dame-tsuna

FIN POV HIBARI

esperamos un rato hasta que llegaron los demás..aun que en ocasiones hibari-sama y reborn hablaban en secreto..ahora solo faltaban mi hermano y shion-sama

\- 8:19..están tardando - dije mientras sacaba mi celular - reborn..juegas conmigo ?

\- claro - dijo reborn mientras se sentaba en mis piernas entonces empece a jugar con su cabello

\- jefa - eran las voces de yuriko y himemiko quienes en unos segundos estaban abrazándome y casi en lagrimas

\- menos mal - dijo yuri

\- esta lastimada ? - dijo hime

\- no, mejor dicho que hacen aquí ? - dije sorprendida

\- nee-chan - una tercer mujer se aventó sobre mi pero reborn logro escapar antes de que lo aplastaran - hace mucho que no te veía

\- sakki ?

después por el peso las cuatro caímos al suelo...y como yo estaba sentada recibí mas el impacto

5 minutos después...

una vez se calmaron las cuatro nos paramos

\- déjenme presentarlas - dije mientras limpiaba la tierra de mi ropa - ella como ya sabrán es yuriko

\- mi nombre es Yukionna yuriko - yuri hizo una reverencia - es un placer conocerlos

*la voy a describir otra vez por si se olvidaron de su apariencia*

yuri tiene el cabello como la ceniza tan largo que le llega a la cintura, sus ojos son de color lilas y su piel es de un tono níveo, ella traía puesto un vestido simple de color blanco con unos zapatos negros

\- ella es apodada el fantasma de midori, es fundadora y presidenta del club de lo paranormal y es la tercera al mando en el comité disciplinario

\- no es para tanto..ni siquiera parezco un fantasma real - dijo algo avergonzada

\- la siguiente es himemiko

\- mi nombre es shiroame himemiko - también hizo una reverencia - mucho gusto

hime tiene el cabello como oro, son algo rizados y llegan a media espalda , sus ojos son azules y su piel es blanca, ella traía puesto un short negro deportivo con una playera algo holgada de color rosa y unos tenis blancos

\- ella es apodada la espadachín de la luna, es presidenta del club de kendo y es vice-presidenta en el comité disciplinario

\- a un así se han pasado con ese apodo - dijo con una sonrisa que calmaba a cualquiera - despues de todo..no soy tan buena como la jefa

\- y por ultimo sakki

\- mucho gusto mi nombre es shirayuki sakki - ella hizo una reverencia inglesa

sakki tiene el cabello de color verde obscuro que llega debajo del oído, sus ojos son cafés y traía puesta una minifalda negra, una blusa de tirantes verde y unos botines cafés

\- sakki es mi prima y tiene 15 años igual que hime y yuki, ella viene de Inglaterra y es capitana de la guardia de mis tíos, pero si no esta en acción es..como decirlo..un desastre..se tropieza hasta con sus pies

\- debe sonar...raro verdad ? - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - una patosa e inútil como yo con un puesto tan alto

\- bien esas son todas - dije mientras tomaba otra vez a reborn - caballeros estas tres damas son la mejor opción como esposa

\- JEFA/NEE-CHAN - gritaron las tres con un rubor en su rostro

después uno a uno se fue presentando ante las tres jóvenes (aquí están haru, kyoko y emma )

\- se olvidaron de nosotras - dijeron tres voces mas

\- mi nombre yui - dijo una joven de cabellos negros como la noche que llegaban a los hombros y ojos color sangre, traia puesta una minifalda blanca y una blusa roja con unos tacones negros, en su cuello había un tatuaje de un jacinto*

\- el mio es himiko - dijo la segunda joven de cabellos castaños, algo rizados y cortos que llegaban debajo del oído y ojos obsidiana, ella traía puesto un vestido negro de tirantes con unos tacones no muy altos de color blanco

\- y el mio es rikku - dijo la ultima su cabello era rubio y largos tomados por dos coletas, sus ojos eran de color ambar, traía puesto un vestido suelto color rosa con unas botas negras

\- es cierto, jefa sabe..quienes son ? - pregunto hime

\- (suspiro) me doy una idea

\- ellas dijeron algo sobre reencarnaciones y antepasados - dijo yuri algo feliz

\- es por que ellas son sus antepasado..esperen y la ultima antepasado de quien es ?

\- nee-chan ella es la mía - dijo sakki

\- entonces sakki también esta en esto ?

\- y para sacar de dudas - hablo shion - rikku es prometida de cozart

\- entonces..si los lazos se trasladan...sakki y emma-kun se casaran ? - pregunte mientra me alejaba de sakki

\- eso no es cierto - dijo sakki enojada..pero cuando dio el primer paso...dio a parar al suelo

\- verdaderamente eres patosa..mas que yo

después se levanto sola

\- si esto fuera así - hablo elena - tu tendrías noviazgo con hibari o me equivoco ?

\- y por que seria eso ? - pregunto yami

\- por que tu y alaude están saliendo o no ?

\- te equivocas

\- bien - dijo shion - comenzaremos con la prueba de sucesión de shiroe, necesito que todas las jovencitas y shiroe se pongan alrededor formando un circulo

todas las de la décima generación hicimos caso y formamos un circulo junto con shiroe-nii

\- (T/N) - dijo yami - traes tu caja de la sucesión verdad ?

\- si - dije sacando la caja..después lanzo un especie de pelotita negra

\- ahora puedes usarla a tu gusto - dijo con cierto tono feliz

\- pero antes debes ayudarme - me dijo shion

\- en que puedo ayudarlo ?

\- toma la llama de tu hermano y utiliza su forma

\- utilizar..su forma ?..y como hago eso ?

\- tu solo haz lo que te diga yami

\- esta bien

\- primero debes de introducir tu llama - dijo yami mientras se acercaba..su rostro mostraba seriedad

introduje mi llama y después salio yoru

\- ahora dile..cambio forma

\- cambio forma

\- entonces yami-sama se convirtió en un brazalete que estaba en mi brazo derecho, y yoru se transformo en una caja del tamaño de una caja de música con detalles en dorado y plata alrededor

\- la caja de disfraces de yami - dijo shion

\- caja de disfraces ?

\- si, yami siempre que nos veía tristes o hacíamos una pelea ella se disfrazaba de alguno de nosotros para alegrarnos o calmarnos..siempre tomando en cuenta la personalidad de cada uno...pero si nos atacaban en medio de esas locuras era como si ella obtuviera nuestra fuerza

\- ya veo

\- ahora debes introducir la llama de shiroe y debes pararte en medio de todos

hice lo que me dijo shion-sama y me pare en medio de todos después escuche la voz de acqua-sama

\- **_vas a hacer lo que yo diga ¿ entendido ?_**

\- _entendido_

\- **_lanza la caja arma_**

lance la caja arma hacia arriba, a shion-sama se le estaba saliendo el alma al ver mis acciones

\- _**ahora di con los ojos cerrados ¨muéstrame la pureza de la luz y déjame utilizar vestimentas sagradas...**_ ** _abiti leggeri*_**

\- muéstrame..la pureza de la luz y déjame utilizar vestimentas sagradas...abiti leggeri

\- _**ahora**_ ** _ábrelos_**

al abrir los ojos había extrañas luces blancas rodeando mi cuerpo...después crearon una esfera y me atraparon

\- _**no te asustes**_

POV HIBARI

una vez las luces encerraron a la herbívora...nos alteramos un poco pero nos calmamos cuando esta se empezó a romper

\- wedding night - era la voz de la herbívora

ella salio de la esfera que se convirtió en polvo de color dorado...ahora ella iba vestida con un vestido de novia muy parecido al del concurso...solo tenia una diferencia..el escote dejaba ver la marca en su pecho, pero su rostro mostraba la misma expresión burlona de su hermano

FIN POV HIBARI

\- ahora que necesita ? - le pregunte a shion

\- necesito que traigas a acqua

\- acqua-sama..ella me a dicho que puede utilizar mi cuerpo pero...a cambio no recordare nada de lo que ella haga..esta de acuerdo ?

\- si

entonces acqua tomo el control

POV LECTORA

\- acqua por que tus ojos son de ese color ? - pregunto shion ante el color ámbar de sus ojos

\- parece que los ojos de esta niña vuelve a su color original cuando tomo el control

\- niña ?...enserio con ese cuerpo piensas que todavía es una niña ?

\- si, por cierto para su información las medidas de esta niña son...90,65,88..empezando por el busto

entonces varios tuvieron un derrame nasal..otros mas disimulados que otros *como hibari quien tuvo que voltearse para que nadie lo notara* *a alaude realmente no le importo..tampoco a daemon*

\- oh~ no había visto un derrame nasal en años...me traerá suerte ? - dijo acqua mientras daba un aplauso

\- no lo hará - dijo shion - ahora lo que nece..

\- antes de que hables..quienes son alaude y hibari kyoya ?

\- ellos - reborn apunto a los nombrados

entonces se acerco a ambos, los miro por unos segundos y luego una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro

\- les puedo pedir un favor ?

ambos se miraron como diciéndose ¨no hay otra opción¨

\- si no hay de otra - dijo hibari

\- bien, para hibari...necesito que cuides el cuerpo de (T/N)...y te hagas responsable de lo que hiciste

\- hibari - dijo shiroe quien sonaba muy enojado - que le hiciste a (D/N) ?

\- nada..aun - dijo casi en broma

\- besarla - dijo acqua - en mi época darle su primer beso a una joven..era prueba de que o la amaba o que quería que ella fuera su esposa

\- pero ya no estamos en tu época

\- lo se, eso lo tengo muy en claro..pero...ella creció con mis costumbres..se le enseño sobre eso sin que supieran sus hermanos...- ahora su rostro mostraba sadismo..leve - aun así tu ya tienes una relación con ella o me equivoco...kyoya ?

\- yo no tengo esa relación con ella, ella solo me llama así aveces..por que es mi amiga

\- kufufu ave-kun si tiene amigos - dijo mukuro de forma burlona

\- (suspiro) lo entiendo eres difícil...bueno entonces solo te pido que cuides de ella

\- eso es mas que obvio - dijo tan bajo que nadie a excepción de yami lo escucho

dio una sonrisa y luego fue hacia alaude

\- tu también alaude te pido que cuides de yami

\- y por que tengo que hacerlo..ella sabe cuidarse sola - dijo casi con aburrimiento

\- entonces ya no es un favor ahora es una orden...y para ambos - dijo acqua con enojo

\- (suspiro) si no hay de otra - dijeron ambos

\- pero..por que nada mas nosotros ? - pregunto alaude

\- tanto yami como (T/N) me han hablado sobre ustedes diciendo que son personas muy fuertes...y como ellas son como mis hijas..solo quiero lo mejor para ellas - se notaba cierta tristeza en su rostro - no quiero que ellas se vayan..al igual que ¨su padre¨

todos guardaron silencio ante sus palabras

\- bueno ahora si shion que necesitabas ? - su sonrisa volvió al instante

\- a si, necesito que abras un portal dimensional como los de yami para hacer su prueba...

\- mmmm...en que mundo quieres entrar ?

\- mundo ? - pregunto shion confundido

\- si un mundo...que mundo quieres ?

\- no lo se..lo dejo a tu elección

\- estoy igual de perdida que tu...ya se - entonces extendió su mano - creazione bouquet *

\- para que es eso ? - pregunto tsuna

\- ya lo veras pequeño - entonces arranco un pétalo y lo lanzo al suelo - corpo creando...notte oscura *

entonces una segunda (T/N) apareció enfrente de acqua

\- acqua-sama..necesita algo ? - dijo (T/N) de lo mas calmada

\- no te ves sorprendida (T/N)

\- en realidad si lo estoy ya que me estoy viendo a mi misma..solo que se que es usted quien mueve mi cuerpo

\- entiendo, oye si pudieras entrar en un mundo a cual entrarías ?

\- supongo que a uno donde peleáramos con nosotros mismos o uno donde sea una serie de acertijos, también uno donde todos sean gatos

\- entiendo bueno...entonces te dejare después el liderazgo

entonces se despidió y (T/N) se convirtió en pétalos rojos

\- bien entonces comencemos..que bien se lo pudieron pedir a yami o a (T/N)...por cierto donde esta esa holgazana ?

\- en tu brazo - contesto alaude mientras apuntaba el brazalete

\- ya veo - acqua tomo el brazalete, se lo quito...y lo lanzo contra el suelo

cuando el brazalete se estrello contra el suelo un extraño humo apareció

\- acqua eso dolió - era la voz de yami

\- pues no lo hice con cariño...se muy bien que no te gustan estas ropas pero no hay de otra

\- ya lo se

cuando el humo se disperso yami iba vestida de la misma manera que (T/N)

\- ahora tu y (T/N) tendrán un castigo - su mirada sádica daba escalofríos - dimensional portal...Tochi no neko*

\- no espera..todo menos ese - dijo yami alterada

\- que tengan bonito viaje - su sonrisa daba miedo..después una burbuja los absorbió a todos

entonces un hombre de mirada afilada, ojos platino y cabello rojo salio de su escondite

\- halle al joven amo y a la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa, están en la escuela de namimori

\- bien echo, ire de inmediato...veré de nuevo a kyo-tan

* * *

abiti leggeri = vestimenta de la luz

creazione bouquet = ramo de la creación

corpo creando...notte oscura = creación de cuerpo...noche oscura

Tochi no neko = tierra de gatos

riccio = erizo

bien eso es todo...en un rato mas subire el especial de san valentin..y perdón por ese retraso


	21. un mundo algoraro

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 _(...) = pensamientos_ (...) = texto *...* = notas de autor e información al final **_(...)_** = voz interna  (...) = llamada

 **entonces un hombre de mirada afilada, ojos platino y cabello rojo salio de su escondite**

 **\- halle al joven amo y a la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa, están en la escuela de namimori**

 **- bien echo, ire de inmediato...veré de nuevo a kyo-tan**

* * *

Tochi no neko...

POV (T/N)

cuando la burbuja se rompió aparecimos en un lugar diferente, ese lugar era como el campo lleno de pastizales y flores..pero no había casas eso si había un montón de gatos..después un humo extraño nos rodeo a todos

\- que bien huele - dije mientras me acercaba a una planta -...esperen QUE HAGO AQUÍ ?

\- (T/N)-chan - era haru - y esa ropa ?

mire mi ropa y traía puesto una chaqueta negro sin mangas rasgada y desgastada, con una minifalda negra, unas medias negras rasgadas, unos guantes negros rasgado y un collar negro con un cascabel dorado

\- y esto ? - sentí mi cara arder - pero si traía un vestido de novia

entonces algo estaba mal en mi vista..miraba perfectamente con ambos ojos..se supone que con mi flequillo no debería ver nada con mi otro ojo, después vi una cola y sentí unas orejas extra en mi cabeza..ademas de que mi cabello estaba agarrado por dos coletas altas

\- que es esto mi flequillo..donde esta ? - pregunte desesperada - y..esta cola con estas orejas que ?

\- no eres la única así que no te quejes mujer estúpida - era hayato

una vez se disperso el humo todos tenían orejas y cola de gato..pero yami iba vestida con solo un leotardo negro sin mangas ,unos guantes negros que llegaban al codo, un collar negro con un cascabel dorado,unas botas largas hasta las rodillas negras, su flequillo iba partido en tres y sus cabellos iban sueltos pero su listón lila iba amarrado en un mecho

\- pero tu te vez bien hayato...yo me veo rara, ustedes hasta se ven tiernos

\- oigan donde están alaude-sama y hibari - pregunto yami mientras miraba a todos lados

\- están por haya - dijo un hombre de cabello obsidiana con patillas rizadas, quien vestía un traje negro y una fedora negra con una linea amarilla y una camisa amarilla quien apuntaba a un enorme árbol no muy lejos

\- gracias pero..quien eres ?

\- de que hablas dame-(T/N) ?

\- tu eres la persona que me ayudo en la pelea de los arcobalenos - dijo tsuna quien se sorprendió por la presencia del hombre

\- de que hablas dame-tsuna ? - después se perdió en su pensamientos mientras miraba sus manos - ..regrese a la normalidad ?

\- entonces..no me digas que eres..REBORN ?

\- vaya eres mas rápida que dame-tsuna - me dijo esta vez de manera seductora

\- espera..si esa es tu verdadera forma..entonces - mi cara se enrojeció por completo - por que no me lo dijiste ?..en ese caso no debí bañarme contigo

\- QUE TE BAÑASTE CON EL ? - grito yami junto con shiroe

\- y disfrute cada segundo - dijo de forma burlona

tome una rama cercana y me puse en posición de pelea algo alejada de reborn

\- Chizakura no dansu* - entonces lo ataque como si la rama fuera una espada dando golpes a gran velocidad pero el los esquivaba

\- aun me pregunto como regrese a la normalidad ?

entonces un gato de color blanco con negro se acerco y pare mi ataque

\- nya - dijo el gato - es un regalo temporal de acqua-sama nya

todos nos quedamos de piedra después de todo...desde cuando un gato habla ?

\- y sobre sus ropas yami-sama y (T/N)-sama - el muy maldito se paro en dos patas - solo aquellos que tengan el fuerte instinto como el de un gato se les cambiara las ropas...también a alaude-sama y hibari-sama les paso lo mismo por eso corrieron antes de que alguien los viera

\- entiendo..entonces por que a hayato no le cambiaron sus ropas ? - pregunte todavía en shock

\- por que el es mas un perro que un gato - dijo como si nada

\- en eso tienes razón - dijo shiroe

gokudera se enojo pero no dijo nada

\- antes que nada debemos encontrar a ese dúo o no podremos seguir con la sucesión - dijo yami mientras se paraba del suelo

\- yami-sama...su marca esta en el trasero

\- no la mires - dijo enojada y avergonzada - me..mejor vayámonos, y la tuya se nota

entonces vi como una rasgadura de la chamarra era mas grande que las demás mostrando la marca, después el gato que se hacia llamar ¨max¨ nos llevo hasta el árbol donde había muchas plantas y dos sombras en la copa del árbol

\- haya están hibari-sama y alaude-sama - dijo el gato mientras apuntaba con su patita

\- aji como los bajaremos desu~ ? - dijo haru

\- nosotras los bajaremos..- empezo yami

\- solo tapen su oídos..

\- están seguras ? - pregunto tsuna

\- si - dijimos ambas

todos (menos los lunaticos de reborn y mukuro, este ultimo saco una grabadora portatil)*esto ellas no lo notaron* se taparon los oídos menos el pequeño gato

\- KYOYA/ALAU-KUN BAJEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ

vimos como las sombras se habían estremecido como si tuvieran miedo, hasta max se asusto

\- kyoya baja de una puta vez no quiero ir a bajarte como un niño chiquito - dije como si estuviera enojada

una de las sombras se había escondido y la otra se estaba riendo

\- alau-kun baja o si no te bajare de las orejas o mejor...de esa puta cola de gato

ahora habían cambiado papeles

ambas mostramos sadismo en nuestros rostros y después de unos segundo bajaron de un salto con las orejas bajas como si estuvieran tristes

ellos iban vestido diferente justo como dijo max, hibari traía una chaqueta sin mangas negra con peluche en el cuello, un collar negro con un cascabel plateado, un pantalón negro, y una especie de mangas aparte que empezaban del codo hasta las muñecas totalmente negras *como la de los vocaloid*, unos zapatos negros, y sus orejas y cola eran de color negro, alaude en cambio traía una chaqueta de color gris de manga larga que iba abierta con una playera blanca, un pantalón gris, un collar con un cascabel plateado, unas botas cafés y sus orejas y cola eran color ceniza como su cabello, ambos traían un arete en una de sus orejas*las de gato* en la oreja izquierda de hibari era un arete dorado con una piedra morada y en la oreja derecha de alaude era un arete dorado con una piedra de igual color.

\- que son esas ropas ? - dijeron ambos

\- ESO DEBERÍAMOS DECIR NOSOTRAS - les gritamos algo enojadas

\- (suspiro) como sea - entonces le hice una señal al resto para que se destaparan los oídos

\- aji que ropas mas bonitas - dijo haru

\- es cierto, aun que a yami-chan y a (T/N)-chan les hubiera quedado mejor el rosa - dijo kyoko

\- kyoko-chan - dije con un poco de miedo - el rosa es demasiado...femenino para mi, para empezar ese color jamas me quedo bien

\- pero te verías bien desu~- dijo haru

\- aun así ya no se puede cambiar - dijo yami

\- pero hay algo que si se puede cambiar - esa voz nos era familiar

\- hiii - chillo tsuna - de quien es esa voz ?

entonces una mujer de cabellos rosas como los cerezos,sus ojos eran de color café, que vestía un hermoso vestido azul cielo como el de una princesa aunque de vuelo suelto y con una marca de corazón en su ojo izquierdo se hizo presente

\- pueden saber quien soy ? - dijo de manera amable - yami...(T/N)

\- acqua..sama/ac..qua ? - ambas nos sorprendimos

\- si - entonces abrió sus brazo esperando un abrazo y sin pensarlo dos veces ambas la abrazamos

\- acqua-sama jamas pensé que usted fuera tan hermosa - le dije mientras me separaba un poco

\- es cierto acqua...eres muy bonita - dijo yami también separándose un poco

\- gracias, y saben que también es hermoso ?

\- que ? - preguntamos ambas

\- sus verdaderas apariencias - dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos

entonces una fuerte corriente de aire nos golpeo obligándonos a todos a cerrar los ojos, después de que la ráfaga de viento cesara escuchamos la voz de acqua

\- solo por esta vez tendrán dos regalos...este es el primero, ahora abran los ojos - se le escuchaba emocionada y feliz

\- pero de donde salio esa ráfaga de...- entonces mi voz se corto al verme frente al espejo que de pronto apareció enfrente de mi - mam..ma?...no..soy yo ?

toque el espejo y luego toque mi rostro...no era una ilusión

\- volví..al fin volví a la normalidad - era la voz de yami - después de tanto años...volví

cuando voltee a verla ella estaba casi llorando mientras se miraba en un espejo frente a ella...su cabello era de un hermoso y brillante color azul cielo y sus ojos eran grises

\- yami-sama..a que edad cambio ? - le dije contenta

\- desde los 6 años..desde que el ritual de la sacerdotisa fallo en mi también - dijo todavía en lagrimas - soy igual a..mi madre

\- eso no es cierto...

\- eh ? - se sorprendió ante mis palabras

\- no nos parecemos a acqua-sama - le dije muy alegre

\- es cierto - dijo limpiando sus lagrimas - entonces nos parecemos a nuestras primeras mamás...aun nos falta mucho para parecernos a mamma

\- eso no es verdad - dijo acqua - ustedes son muy hermosas

\- arigato..mamma - dijimos ambas entonces los espejos desaparecieron

\- shiroe-nii/ shion - ambas nos volteamos - regrese

\- ya lo veo - dijeron ambos

entonces los abrazamos

\- realmente eres la copia de mamma en todos los sentidos...(T/N) - dijo shiroe

\- eso no es cierto...tengo el mismo corazón y fuerza que papá

\- tu vas a seguir llorando yami ?..recuerdo que dijiste que no llorarías desde la muerte de tu madre - dijo shion

\- no se puede evitar..sigo siendo una niña llorona

nos separamos de ellos y luego volteamos a ver a acqua

\- shion puedes seguir con la sucesión ? - dijo acqua

\- por supuesto - dijo shion para después pararse enfrente de todos - la prueba es paciencia...debes aguantar todo aquello que te haga enfadar..la luz es paciente aun ante los peores casos todo para poder ayudar a su familia

\- por favor dime que no tendré que aguantar a hibari - dijo shiroe - aguantarlo a el seria difícil..posiblemente me mate en el proceso

\- kamikorosu - hibari se enojo ante las palabras de shiroe

\- en realidad...viendo este nuevo mundo - se quedo pensando un momento -...tu hermana me ayudara

\- que ? ∑(O_O;? ) - me sorprendí ante sus palabras

\- si, tu me ayudaras - su cara mostró sadismo, después se acerco a mi me tomo de la cintura y beso el cascabel de mi collar - tu prueba empieza ahora

después todo se torno negro...

POV SHIROE

(T/N) callo de rodillas después de que shion la soltara por lo que las chicas se acercaron asustadas

\- nee-chan estas bien ? - pregunto sakki

\- hip..si estoy bien

\- jefa...segura que esta bien ? - pregunto hime

\- QUE SI ESTOY BIEN MIERDA - (T/N) se levanto de golpe y en sus mejillas había un extraño rubor

\- jefa, esta..borracha ? - pregunto yuri

\- no estoy borracha..aunque huelo algo dulce - dijo mientras se tambaleaba

\- oye, (D/N) estas bien ? - dije algo preocupado

\- que si onii-chan

\- dije que tu prueba empezó - dijo shion mientras una silla me aprisionaba - tu hermana no se podrá acercarse a ti, pero si se podrá acercar al resto

\- que le diste a (D/N) ?

\- menta gatuna

\- eh ?

\- la menta gatuna es una hierba que mete en un estado embriagador a los gatos y como tu hermana, yami, hibari y alaude son gatos...

\- cualquiera que se acerque a ella de esos tres se pondrá borracho

\- si - shion se sentó y saco unas palomitas de sabrá donde - ahora disfruta del espectáculo

FIN POV SHIROE

POV LECTORA

\- oye herbívora estas bien ? - pregunto hibari de lo mas serio posible

\- eh? - dijo algo (T/N) confundida - ah~ kyoya..que sucede ?

\- kufufu realmente le dice así, pensé que era una broma - dijo la piña

\- eso no era broma pero..por que esta así ? - dijo acqua - tanto poder tiene la menta gatuna ?

\- supongo que si - dijo tsuna

\- kyoya~ que necesitas hip..- se empezaba a molestar mientras avanzaba hacia hibari casi cayéndose de lo mareada - oye hip..habla maldito..no me vas a dejar así hablando sola hip

para sorpresa de todos hibari empezó a retroceder y no la enfrento

\- oye..habla, QUE HABLES TE DIGO

\- solo te pre...

entonces sin previo aviso (T/N) se lanzo para darle un beso a hibari

\- si no vas a hablar entonces yo te daré un motivo para que guardes silencio

\- ok, ahora si mato a los dos - dijo shiroe mientras intentaba soltarse de la silla

\- ni lo sueñes o pierdes - dijo shion mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

\- (lagrimas) rayos, por que yo ?

después (T/N) soltó a hibari y salto hacia tsuna

\- tsuna-sama eres tan lindo y suave - dijo (T/N) mientras acariciaba a tsuna

\- hiii (T..T/N)-chan por favor suéltame - su cara se torno tan roja como un tomate

\- por que ?~..si eres muy lindo

\- mujer estúpida suelta al décimo - grito hayato

\- tu no me mandas hayato, eres un perro..solo eso un perro

\- que haz dicho ? - gokudera se enojo y se preparo para atacar, pero acqua paro el ataque

\- tranquilízate hayato-kun...shion dijiste que si (T/N) se les acercaba a uno de estos 3 gatos restantes se sentirían igual que ella..o me equivoco ?

\- exacto, por que ?

\- hibari...sigue igual que siempre - dijo acqua apuntando a la copa del árbol donde estaba hibari...nuevamente pero esta vez sentado y en un lugar visible

\- el no cuenta :P - dijo shion de manera infantil

pero tanto yami como acqua lo golpearon

\- tomate esto enserio - dijo yami muy enojada

\- ok ok ok, no se por que hibari lo puede aguantar pero...la prueba termino - dijo dando un plauso y cuando dio este el efecto en (T/N) termino y su cara cambio a seriedad - shiroe...has pasado mi prueba

\- eh ?..pero si casi perdí el control cuando...(T/N) beso a hibari

\- QUE HICE QUE ? - entonces (T/N) se desmayo

\- ok~..no debí decir eso (¬_¬)

\- no, no debiste - dijo yami mientras levantaba (T/N) - oye, (T/N)-chan..despierta

le empezó a dar pequeños golpes pero no despertaba

\- creo..que se murió - dijo shion

\- no lo creo - dijo shiroe mientras se levantaba de la silla que lo había dejado libre - oye vamos despierta...se que ya no eres la misma o no...(T/N) ?

\- muy observador..shiroe-nii - su voz se escuchaba llena de sadismo y locura - pero como te diste cuenta ?

\- olvidas que soy tu hermano ?

\- es cierto - (T/N) se paro sin ayuda - se me olvidaba después de todo...han pasado 6 años desde la ultima vez que me comporte como soy

se le veía molesta inclusive su aura asesina aumento

\- que te pasa (T/N)-chan ? - pregunto tsuna

\- a es cierto, ustedes jamas me vieron de esta forma mas que en peleas - (T/N) mostraba seriedad en su rostro

\- como rompiste ese sello ? - esta vez fue shiroe

\- fácil..como perdí el conocimiento el sello de poder y personalidad se rompió por completo, no a la mitad como tu lo dejaste

\- perdón

\- shiroe - llamo shion - aquí esta tu caja arma

\- espera, en que momento la tomaste..? - shiroe empezó a buscarse por todas las bolsas del pantalón

\- eso no importa..ya tienes lo que necesitas para activarla

\- perfecto - shiroe tomo la caja arma

\- la vas a probar ahora ?- dijo yami

\- no, sera después

\- entonces terminamos en este mundo - dijo acqua entonces el cielo se empezó a partir hasta convertirse en enormes pedazos que se rompieron volviéndose polvo

POV (T/N)

regresamos a nuestro mundo, nuestras ropas originales y apariencias también volvieron..menos mi ropa seguía teniendo mi vestido de novia

\- bienvenidos - fue la voz de un hombre

cuando dirigí mi vista hacia donde provenía la voz, vi a un hombre de cabellos castaños obscuro, ojos afilados y metálicos, que portaba un traje negro muy elegante..así y como olvidar que estábamos rodeados por gente armada...que bonito

\- kyo-tan~ - el hombre se lanzo sobre hibari para abrazarlo pero..hibari lo esquivo

\- que quieres vejestorio herbívoro ?- dijo hibari mientras le daba una patada

\- es así como tratas a tu tío ? - el hombre se levanto como si nada pero algo enojado

\- ∑(;°Д°) - fue la cara de todos

\- es el tío de hibari-san ? - pregunto tsuna

\- si, mi nombre es hibari Kōri *

\- jaja son algo parecidos - dijo yamamoto

\- en sus mas pútridos sueños me parezco a este herbívoro - hibari se veía molesto - y a que venias ?

\- te vengo a presentar..a tu prometida

todos abrimos los ojos como platos cuando escuchamos las palabras de Kōri

\- _pro..prometida como que una prometida ?_

\- de que hablas ? - se le seguía viendo serio

\- es ella - entonces la misma joven de cabellos y ojos rojos que había visto antes apareció - su nombre es mer lily, como la jefa quiere hacer una alianza con nosotros un matrimonio es necesario así que mandaron a una de los 7 mas fuertes

\- eso no es cierto - dijo hibari

\- a que te refieres ?..kyo-tan ?

\- a que la jefa de kurobane a estado aquí conmigo - entonces tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia el, quedando muy juntos

\- tu..eres tsubasa-sama ? - Kōri apunto hacia mi pero al instante me enoje y me solté de hibari

\- EN MI PUTA VIDA ME PAREZCO A ESA ZO.. - entonces mi hermano me tapo la boca

\- cállate un momento - dijo shiroe mientras quitaba su mano - y tu..cuñado tonto sera mejor que aprendas a controlar a mi hermana

\- eso ya lo se..no tienes que decírmelo - hibari se calmo un poco

-cu..cuñado ? - a Kōri se le caía la cara de la sorpresa y a lily de rabia - por eso el vestido ?

\- no, ellos llevan 3 semanas casados..esto nada mas es parte de mi prueba de sucesión

yo y el resto guardamos silencio

\- así que era cierto..tu eres la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa ? - su rostro mostró sadismo

\- si, algún problema ? - el vestido de novia se convirtió en polvo dorado dejándome en mis ropas normales

\- donde esta la prueba de que eres la jefa de kurobane ?

\- aquí - mostré mi anillo

\- perfecto..atrapenla - los hombres que nos rodeaban atacaron cuerpo a cuerpo..pero hibari me protegió

\- si la quieres tendrás que pelear contra mi..y hasta donde se aun siendo un niño jamas me pudiste vencer

\- (risita) kyo-tan..ya no soy el mismo tío amable de antes - Kōri saco como arma unas cadenas con una bola de púas en el final

POV HIBARI

\- desde cuando haz sido amable conmigo?..siempre me has tratado como un niño - saque mis tonfa y me puse en guardia

\- hi..kyoya - la herbívora jalo mi ropa - puedo pelear ?..puedo matar?..puedo..destazar ?

su mirada mostraba rabia sobre la otra herbívora

\- adelante pero..no te contengas

\- si..querido - su voz se escuchaba monótona y llena de frialdad

\- _que..querido ?_ \- mi cara ardió un poco - _n..no te muestres como un herbívoro..solo esta_ _fingiendo_

 _-_ toma - me entrego su caja de sucesión - introduce tu llama..la venceré fácilmente

\- hmp - introduje mi llama y le di la caja arma

tomo la caja arma con sus dos manos y la pego a su pecho

\- radiante princesa que naciste en la luna...déjame utilizar lo que alguna vez te dio poder...abbigliamento nuvola

entonces unas luces moradas la cubrieron esta vez sin crear una esfera

\- Tōku no hoshi* - las luces se esparcieron y ella traía puesto un hanayome* de un color morado obscuro y su cabello iba agarrado con una peineta dorada dejando dos mechones largos enfrente, su rostro no iba maquillado de forma tradicional- querido..gracias por el hanayome

\- _ella..se ve realmente hermosa_

* * *

 _ **hanayome :**_ Es un furisode de boda usado por la novia después de la ceremonia. Tiene mangas largas y motivos de brillantes colores por todo el kimono

Chizakura no dansu : danza de los mil cerezos

bien eso es todo

ciao ciao


End file.
